Les apparences sont trompeuses
by Jenny Love
Summary: Ron retrouve enfin la trace d’Hermione, qui a disparu depuis maintenant 4 ans. Il décide de préparer du Polynectar et de prendre l’apparence de son mari, avec l’accord de celui ci. Mais le plan de notre rouquin ne fonctionne pas comme il l'avait prévu.
1. Découverte et Polynectar

**Voici ma première fan fiction "longue" (même si j'en ai déjà écrit une, qui est aussi longue, que je posterais dans un futur prochain) sur le vrai couple : Ron et Hermione ! En espérant que cette fan fiction vous plaise… Bien que, je le redis, je n'écris pas des fan fictions en fonction des reviews. J'adore écrire lol… rien ne peut m'arrêter ! Et oui… vous allez devoir encore me supporter bien longtemps lol !**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling. Je m'inspire juste de l'extraordinaire univers qu'elle a inventé et j'utilise également **ses** personnages.

**Rated :** M… parce que quand même… _hum_ ! **Non**, je n'écris pas que des fan fictions de ce genre lol… la preuve ; toutes mes fan fictions sur Angelina et Fred sont raisonnables. lol !

**Genre :** Romance/General

**Résumé : **Ron retrouve enfin la trace d'Hermione, qui a disparu depuis maintenant 4 ans. Lorsqu'il découvre son logement, il décide de préparer du Polynectar et de prendre l'apparence de son mari, avec l'accord de celui-ci.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤ _L E S _¤_ A P P A R E N C E S _¤_ S O N T _¤_ T R O M P E U S E S _¤

Chapitre 1 : Découverte et Polynectar.

Ron n'avait que 17 ans lorsqu'il avait appris que sa meilleure amie avait quitté soudainement le pays. Il ne savait même pas si c'était encore sa meilleure amie… Lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard, pendant leur dernière année, ils avaient commencé à flirter ensemble. Harry s'était douté de quelque chose mais il n'avait jamais osé leur demander ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Eux-mêmes ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait entre eux… Ce qu'ils savaient, c'était qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de s'envoyer des regards coquins ni d'être éloignés l'un de l'autre. Un soir, alors qu'Hermione était allongée sur son lit, dans sa chambre de Préfète-en-chef, en pensant comme à son habitude au beau rouquin, celui-ci était entré et, sans un mot, ils s'étaient mis à s'embrasser. Tout s'était vite développé et ils avaient passé une nuit incroyable. Depuis ce soir, ils s'étaient inconsidérablement rapprochés mais ne savaient pas encore ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Trois mois avaient passé depuis ce soir-là et ils eurent terminé leur dernière année en beauté, réussissant avec Harry leur ASPICS. Mais, pendant les vacances d'été, Hermione était partie, un matin, en laissant un mot à ses parents comme quoi elle avait besoin de changer d'air. Mais Ron n'avait pas été dupe… Il savait qu'il y a une autre raison à ce départ soudain.

Ron, qui avait à présent 22 ans, n'en revint pas lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione, seule, dans un café moldu à Paris, en train de tourner distraitement sa cuillière dans sa tasse de thé. En effet, ça faisait maintenant 5 ans que ni lui ni Harry n'avaient plus eu de nouvelles de leur meilleure amie. Tout au long de ces 5 années, Ron n'avait cessé de la rechercher comme une acharné. Il n'avait pas supporter qu'elle soit partie sans les prévenir, lui et Harry, et il s'était engagé dans cette recherche dans l'espoir de retrouver un jour sa trace. Harry ne cessait de lui répéter que ça ne servait à rien de s'acharner comme ça mais il ne l'avait pas écouté. Sa gorge se sécha lorsqu'il l'aperçut, là, à quelques mètres de lui… Il n'osait plus faire le moindre mouvement. C'était donc là qu'elle se cachait… à Paris, en France ! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était partie comme ça, sans prévenir, et il était bien déterminé à découvrir pourquoi elle avait fait ça.

Il allait la rejoindre à sa table lorsqu'il vit qu'elle fixait un point à côté d'elle, le visage illuminé. Soudain, une petite fille rousse surgit de nulle part et lui sauta dans les bras. Hermione l'a serra fort contre elle, en lui chuchotant des petits mots à l'oreille, qui firent rire la petite. Le cœur de Ron se serra… Il avait l'impression de se voir dans un miroir… Seulement là, il était une petite fille et il avait les yeux et le petit nez d'Hermione. Ron ne s'était pas remis du choc lorsqu'il aperçut un homme brun aux yeux verts, de corpulence moyenne, habillé en costard. On aurait dit un grand homme d'affaire. L'homme, qui pour on-ne-savait-quelle-raison paraissait agacé, s'avança vers les deux filles, se pencha sur Hermione pour lui donner un baiser furtif et s'assit à la table. La petite rousse se détacha d'Hermione et sauta sur les genoux de l'homme. Hermione commanda alors un verre de jus pour sa fille et celle-ci quitta les genoux de l'homme pour aller s'asseoir à côté de lui, afin de boire tranquillement son jus. Une sorte de nœud se créa dans l'estomac de Ron et les battements de son cœur accélérèrent.

La petite fille ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'homme sur lequel elle était assise auparavant mais elle avait comme un mélange d'Hermione et de Ron… Ron comprit soudain ; Cette fille n'était autre que sa fille ! Il fut soulagé de constater qu'il portait un bonnet kaki et un manteau noir avec capuche. Il rabattut sa capuche sur sa tête, baissa la tête, pour éviter de se faire reconnaître, et s'avança vers la table où était installé la petite famille. Il trouva une table libre à proximité, juste dans le dos d'Hermione, et il s'y assit. Il se courba légèrement de façon à ce que, si Hermione se retournait, il aurait juste à tourner la tête.

« Vous souhaitez quelque chose, monsieur ? » Demanda une voix en face de lui.

Ron sursauta et leva la tête pour voir un serveur, avec un bloc-note à la main, le fixer. Il secoua fébrilement la tête en signe de négation et se remit dans sa position courbée. Il entendait chaque mot de la conversation de la table d'à côté.

« Comment s'est passé ton travail, aujourd'hui, Frank ? » Demanda Hermione.

Le cœur de Ron fit un bond… C'était si bon d'entendre à nouveau sa voix. Ça l'avait tellement manqué qu'il sourit, malgré sa colère contre elle pour lui avoir caché l'existence de la petite qui jouait à présent avec le bout de sa robe. _Frank ? Quel nom horrible ! C'est censé être lui ton mari ? _pensa Ron, avec amertume, en se risquant de jeter un coup d'œil à la table. Le dénommé Frank paraissait complètement agacé mais il répondit tout de même, d'une voix pressante.

« Oui. » Répondit-il. « Aujourd'hui, à la justice magique, nous avons dû traîter le cas d'une élève de Beauxbâtons qui avait fait usage de magie, en dehors de l'école. »

« Oh… » Murmura Hermione, l'air absent. « Comment s'en est-elle sortie ? »

« Elle ne s'en est pas sortie, justement. » Répondit-il, d'un ton las. « Elle a été renvoyé de son école. »

« Oh ! » S'écria soudainement la petite fille en renversant le contenu de son verre sur un petit bout de la manche de Frank.

Celui-ci poussa un cri d'indignation et il lança un regard furieux à la petite, qui paraissait à la fois terrorisé et à la fois penaude.

« Tu as vu ce que tu as fait, _petite sotte_ ? » S'écria-t-il furieusement, en la faisant sursauter.

Des têtes se tournèrent vers eux et la petite fille se mit à trembler violemment. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et l'estomac de Ron se serra. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie maintenant ; Étrangler ce Frank ! Comment osait-il s'adresser à sa fille de cette façon ? Ron ne vit pas le visage d'Hermione mais il semblait qu'elle paraissait mal à l'aise.

« Tu ne pourrais pas surveiller un peu ta fille, Hermione ? » Poursuivit-il, élevant de plus en plus la voix, ignorant complètement les gens qui les fixaient. « Quand je t'ai épousé, je pensais que tu allais faire des efforts pour apprendre à ta fille les bonnes manières ! »

Hermione ne dit rien mais elle se tourna vers sa fille, avant de l'attirer contre elle. La fille, dont les larmes coulaient le long de son visage, se blottit contre Hermione et la serra fort comme pour se sentir protégée.

« C'est fini, Roxanne. » Chuchota-t-elle, en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. « Shh, ne pleure plus ma chérie. Franky s'est un peu emporté… ce n'est… »

« Essuie-moi ça, maintenant, Hermione ! » S'écria Frank.

Ron ne put s'en empêcher. Il abattit son poing, avec fureur, sur sa table, accompagné d'un grognement qu'il ne put contenir et se retourna rapidement avant que Frank, Roxanne ou Hermione ne le voient. Dans son dos, il sentit leurs regards posés sur lui et il ferma fortement les yeux. Lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'Hermione murmurer un faible "Oui", il rouvrit les yeux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table et vit, avec horreur, qu'Hermione s'était levée et avait contourné la table pour aller essuyer le petit bout mouillé de la manche du costard de Frank. Pendant qu'Hermione essuyait le petit bout avec une serviette, Frank paraissait de plus en plus impatient. Hermione n'arrêtait pas de trembloter ce qui fendit le cœur de Ron… Il détestait la voir se soumettre à cette espèce d'imbécile ! Elle, qui avait toujours su tenir tête à n'importe qui, là voilà, maintenant, en train d'obéir aux ordres de ce vieux rat.

« Bon ! » S'exclama soudain Frank en se levant d'un bond, poussant légèrement Hermione par la même occasion. « Je sors ce soir ! Je ne sais pas si je rentrerais à la maison… En tout cas, nous nous verrons demain. Je serais au RDV pour le dîner. »

Et sans un mot de plus, il s'en alla. Hermione, désespérée, poussa un long soupir et s'écroula sur sa chaise en perdant son visage entre ses mains. Roxanne, qui avait les yeux rouges et larmoyants, s'approcha lentement d'elle et lui caressa le dos.

« Je suis désolée, maman. » Dit-elle, d'une toute petite voix.

« Ce n'est pas grave, ma chérie. » Dit Hermione en relevant la tête, pour ensuite prendre sa fille dans ses bras. « Nous allons rentrer à la maison et tout va bien se passer. »

Elle se leva, prit la main de sa fille et l'entraîna dehors. Ron les regarda s'en aller avec une profonde tristesse dans les yeux.

C'est avec le cœur lourd qu'il rentra à l'hôtel. Il ne cessait de penser à la vision d'Hermione et de sa fille en train de s'étreindre. C'était donc pour ça qu'elle était partie… Elle était enceinte ! Ron ne savait plus comment réagir. Il ne savait pas si il devait être en colère ou confus. Il se sentait complètement perdu et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione était partie pour cette raison. Pensait-elle qu'il n'accepterait pas l'enfant ? Il ne pouvait croire qu'elle soit aussi égoïste. Être partie, comme ça, en emportant, avec elle, leur fille, pour ensuite épouser un crétin qui éleverait, à sa place, _sa_ fille ! Cette fille en question devait avoir tout juste 4 ans… Ron ne savait plus du tout quoi faire… Il ne savait pas si il devait prévenir Harry qu'il avait retrouvé Hermione et lui demander conseil ou trouver quelque chose de mieux à faire. Il ne voulait pas aller voir Hermione pour le moment. Pourtant, il devait bien y aller un jour…

C'est ainsi que Ron passa le reste de la journée à réfléchir, à se poser des questions, à essayer de comprendre le comportement d'Hermione. Le soir venu, il décida de se changer un peu les idées et il alla dans un petit restaurant moldu de Paris. Il s'installa à une table mais au moment où il allait passer la commande, il aperçut au loin, Frank en train de discuter, à une table, avec une jeune femme blonde. Il fronça les sourcils mais ne fit rien, se disant que c'était sans doute une collègue à lui. Cependant, Frank la regardait amoureusement et elle lui faisait des sourires timides, le visage rosi. Il lui lança un sourire radieux et sortit, de son dos, un magnifique bouquet de fleur rose vif. Ron écarquilla les yeux et les regarda attentivement. La jeune femme poussa un petit cri de joie, remerçia Frank et se leva de sa chaise pour ensuite s'approcher de lui. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et se pencha pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Ron, scandalisé, se leva d'un bond et avança à grands pas vers la table. À présent, il s'en fichait complètement que quelqu'un le reconnaisse ou pas, il ne pouvait accepter qu'un homme puisse à ce point manquer du respect à Hermione ! D'abord la maltraiter ainsi que sa fille pour ensuite la tromper ? Non, _c'était trop_ !

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, là ? » S'écria-t-il, une fois qu'il fut à leur table.

Le couple sursauta et la jeune femme blonde se leva d'un bond. Frank observa un moment, le regard vide, Ron, puis soudain, il se mit à rougir comme pas possible. Il écarquilla les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche.

« Qui…qui êtes-vous ? » Bégaya-t-il, perdant tout air de suffisance sur le visage.

« Ça n'a aucune importance ! » Rugit Ron, les dents serrées.

« Alors c'est vous, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Frank, d'une voix tremblante. « Vous lui ressemblez tellement… »

« Ressembler à qui ? » Demanda Ron, d'un ton abrupt, en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Vous le savez très bien ! » S'exclama Frank, en reprenant son air suffisant et sa mine agacée. « _Roxanne_ ! Vous êtes le père n'est-ce pas ? »

Ron ne répondit pas et fronça les sourcils. Il était bien trop furieux pour aborder ce sujet… Et il voyait bien que Frank essayait de déjouer la situation.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec cette femme ? » Demanda-t-il, d'un ton agressif, en lançant un regard furtif à la femme blonde.

« Écoutez… » Murmura Frank, d'une voix suppliante. « Ne dites rien à Hermione. »

« Ho, ho. » Ricana Ron. « Je vais me gêner, peut-être ? »

« Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez ! » S'écria Frank en se levant d'un bond. « _S'il vous plaît_. »

« Vous me prenez vraiment pour un imbécile ! » S'indigna Ron. « Un homme comme vous ne mérite pas qu'on lui fasse des faveurs ! »

Frank le regarda longuement, l'air désespéré, puis il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je suis sûr que vous êtes le père de Roxanne ! » Dit-il. « Vous aimez encore Hermione, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça ferait ? Ça ne change pas le fait que vous l'avez… »

« Dans ce cas, je peux vous aider ! » S'exclama Frank, le regard plein d'espoir.

« Vous vous foutez de moi, j'espère ? » Dit Ron, avant d'éclater d'un rire sans joie.

« Tiffany, chérie. » Dit Frank en se tournant vers la blonde, qui paraissait complètement déconcertée. « Ça ne te dérangerait pas de sortir une minute le temps que je parle à ce… cher monsieur. »

Ron lui lança un regard meurtier et serra la mâchoire… Il se tourna vers la dénommée Tiffany et vit qu'elle fixait Frank avec une expression de mécontentement. Mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard glacial de Ron, elle haussa les épaules, se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Frank fixa l'endroit où elle avait disparu, un bon moment.

« Alors ? » S'exclama Ron, impatient, en faisant sursauter Frank.

« Asseyons-nous, si vous le voulez bien. » Dit Frank en s'asseyant.

Ron le fixa d'un regard méfiant mais il s'assit tout de même sur la chaîse de Tiffany. Il appuya son dos contre la chaise et croisa les bras sur son buste, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je…je peux vous aider à être avec Hermione. » Murmura Frank.

« Mais qui vous dit que je voudrais être avec elle ? » Répliqua Ron, en faisant une grimace de terreur.

« Je le lis dans vos yeux. » Répondit simplement Frank.

« Legilimens ? » Demanda Ron, d'un ton brusque, en haussant les sourcils.

« Non, juste réaliste ! »

Ron émit un grognement et détourna le regard.

« Comment croyez-vous pouvoir m'aider ? » Demanda-t-il, bien malgré lui. « Elle ignore que je suis en France ! »

« Prenez ma place. » Dit Frank.

« _Quoi_ ? » S'exclama Ron en tournant rapidement la tête vers lui. « Vous êtes complètement malade ! » S'écria-t-il en se levant.

« S'il vous plaît, rasseyez-vous. » Dit Frank en lui prenant le bras.

Ron retira violemment son bras et s'assit, à contre cœur, d'un coup sec.

« Nous pourrions commencer par les présentations… » Suggéra Frank.

Ron ne répondit rien et se contenta de fixer un point à côté de lui.

« Je suis Frank Leaster. » Se présenta-t-il. « Je travaille au Département de la justice magique en France. »

« Ron Weasley… travaille au Quartier général des aurors en Angleterre. » Marmonna Ron, en remuant à peine les lèvres.

« Oh ! » S'exclama Frank avant de rire nerveusement. « Auror ? _Ça_, c'est un métier. J'imagine qu'il doit vous prendre tout votre temps. »

Ron resta silencieux bien qu'il eut envie d'enlever, à sa manière, ce sourire suffisant sur le visage de Frank… ou encore de prendre sa chaise et de la lui balancer à la figure.

« Je disais donc il y a quelques minutes… » Poursuivit Frank, en se forçant d'être indifférent face au lourd silence de Ron. Il faisait des gestes à la manière d'un directeur citant un discours laborieux. « Vous pourriez prendre ma place auprès d'Hermione… à l'aide du Polynectar. »

Ron se figea et se passa rapidement la main dans les cheveux… Il reçut cette phrase comme un coup de poing dans le ventre et tout se mélangea dans son esprit. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. En y réfléchissant bien, il trouva que d'un côté, c'était une idée plutôt aléchante, mais que d'un autre côté, c'était une idée complètement absurde et irréfléchie. Devant le silence du rouquin, Frank continua, sans relâche.

« Ça nous aiderait tous les deux. » Dit-il lentement. « Je pourrais vivre tranquillement ma relation avec Tiffany et vous pourriez vous rapprocher d'Hermione ainsi que de votre fille que vous n'avez jamais vu. »

« Comment vous… ? »

« J'ai connu Hermione lorsqu'elle était enceinte de la petite ! » Dit Frank. « Et elle n'avait pas d'homme dans sa vie. »

Le cœur de Ron se mit à battre furieusement et sa gorge se sécha. Alors ce crapaud avait eu l'honneur d'accompagner Hermione pendant sa grossesse et peut-être même à l'accouchement ? Il éprouva une haine profonde en le fixant intensément.

« Gardez votre colère pour tout à l'heure… » Murmura Frank, comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées. « Que pensez-vous de ma proposition ? »

« Vous voulez savoir ce que j'en pense ? » Dit lentement Ron, en approchant son visage de celui de Frank pour qu'il ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui-ci. « C'est-de-la-folie ! » S'écria-t-il en insistant sur chaque mot de sa phrase.

« Je savais que vous n'alliez pas accepter cette proposition… » Murmura Frank en reculant son visage, un air de mépris sur le visage. Il se leva. « Vous venez de rater la plus belle occasion de votre vie. »

Il tourna les talons et un horrible nœud se forma au creux de l'estomac de Ron. Sans se contrôler, il cria :

« Leaster ! »

Frank s'arrêta dans sa marche et se tourna lentement vers Ron. Celui-ci fit une grimace embarrassée et ferma fortement les yeux.

« D'acc…d'accord. » Répondit-il, le cœur lourd, en rouvrant les yeux. « J'accepte votre proposition… mais si jamais vous en parlez à Hermione, je vous… »

« Ne vous en faites, je serais muet comme une cape ! » S'exclama Frank, ravi, en se rasseyant à la table. « Vous venez de nous rendre, à tous les deux, un énorme service ! Alors pourquoi gâcherais-je tout ? »

« Il va nous falloir un mois avant que le Polynectar soit prêt. » Dit Ron, les sourcils froncés.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà tout préparé… L'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un an, maintenant. » Ajouta-t-il face au regard interrogateur de Ron. « Mais je n'avais pas encore trouvé de personne qui pourrait me remplacer. J'avais alors décidé de quitter tout simplement Hermione lorsque vous êtes arrivés, au moment idéal. » Dit-il, d'un air ravi. « J'ai, pour l'instant, une trentaine de fioles dans mon bureau au Ministère. »

Ron avait tellement envie d'anéantir ce Frank qui se foutait complètement d'Hermione et qui ne la respectait pas mais il dût se retenir… même si c'était extrênement dûr. Il _voulait_ se rapprocher d'Hermione, c'est vrai. Seul Frank pouvait l'aider. Mais jamais, il ne l'admettrait devant lui… Son air de suffisance l'exaspérait profondément.

« Si vous voulez exécuter ce plan, ne comptez surtout pas sur moi pour préparer le Polynectar ! » S'exclama Ron.

« Ne vous en faites pas… » Répliqua Frank, agacé. « J'en préparais pour 10 fioles, tous les mois. Ça vous va ? »

Ron le regarda longuement en plissant les yeux.

« Oui. » Répondit-il finalement. « Mais 10 fioles, ce ne sera pas assez. Le Polynectar ne dure qu'une heure ! »

« Pas n'importe quel polynectar… »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Il existe des Polynectar qui dure un jour entier. C'est récent, mais ça existe. »

« Dans ce cas, pour tout le mois, j'aurais besoin de 40 fioles ! » Exigea Ron.

Frank se figea un moment et Ron remarqua qu'une lueur de rage était passée dans ses yeux. Il paraissait sur le point de riposter mais il poussa un long soupir.

« Si vous y tenez tant… j'en préparerais pour 40 fioles. » Marmonna-t-il.

« Il faut que je sois sûr que vous ne me tromperez jamais. » Dit Ron, en se levant. « Suivez-moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que… » S'exclama Frank, en le fixant, l'air soupçonneux.

Mais Ron marchait déjà en direction des toilettes. Frank hésita un moment mais il se résigna à lui suivre.

« Appelez votre petite amie. » Ordonna Ron, impatient.

« P…Pourquoi ? » Bafouilla Frank, abasourdi.

« Appelez-là, tout simplement. »

Frank appela Tiffany et Ron les entraîna dans les toilettes des garçons. Ils s'enfermèrent dans une des toilettes, Frank et Tiffany lançant des regards inquiets à Ron. Ron força alors Frank à faire le Serment Inviolable. Celui-ci protesta un long moment mais il accepta finalement, bien malgré lui. Tiffany fut leur enchanteur et Ron fit jurer à Frank de préparer comme il avait promis les 40 fioles tous les mois et de les envoyer chez Ron, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci décide d'arrêter tout ça. Il lui fit également promettre de n'en parler à personne d'autre que lui.

« Comment avez-vous _osé_ ? » Gronda Frank, en se relevant après avoir terminé le Serment Inviolable.

« Je ne peux pas vous faire confiance… Si vous mentez ou me tromper, vous en perderez tout simplement la vie… C'est comme ça ! » Dit Ron, amusé. « Maintenant, j'ai des questions… Sortons d'abord. »

Arrivés à la table, ils s'assirent tous les trois et Ron se lança.

« Où serez-vous pendant ce temps ? » Demanda-t-il à Frank.

« Dans notre maison, à Tiffany et moi, en Normandie. »

« _En Normandie_ ? » Répéta Ron, incrédule.

« Je pourrais travailler à distance, ça ne me pose pas de problèmes. » Dit Frank, d'une voix lasse. « De plus… Hermione ne vient jamais me voir au Ministère. »

Ron secoua la tête, incrédule, et éclata d'un rire nerveux.

« C'est de la folie, je ne sais même pas dans quoi je m'embarque… » Murmura-t-il en fixant le sol, l'air stupide. « Je ne sais pas quoi dire… »

« Vous devriez me remercier, je vous rends un grand service ! » Grommela Frank, entre ses dents.

Ça faisait maintenant une bonne dizaine de minutes que Ron était devant cette porte, la main tremblante, sur le clef de Frank. Il avait passé une terrible nuit… à se poser des questions… à se remettre en question. Se demandant si c'était finalement une si bonne idée qu'il prenne la place de Frank auprès d'Hermione. Il avait longuement parlé avec Frank hier soir. Frank lui avait donné plusieurs papiers où il racontait toute sa vie, toutes ses ambitions, toutes ses préférences, toutes ses envies, toutes ses habitudes et Ron avait passé presque toute la nuit à lire ces papiers et à essayer de se mettre dans sa peau. Frank lui avait également parlé des petites manies et habitudes de Roxanne, de ses préférences, du jour où elle était née ainsi que de ses peurs. Ron n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui parle d'Hermione, il la connaissait par cœur !

Maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant la porte de la maison de celle-ci, il perdit tous ses moyens. Il avait l'impression qu'il s'évanouirait à tout moment et ne rêvait que d'une chose : que le sol l'emporte avec lui ! Il n'appréciait pas tellement l'idée de tromper Hermione de la sorte. Ce n'était guère de cette façon qu'il voulait partager sa vie. Il poussa un long soupir et au moment où il allait tourner les talons, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, le paralysant sur place.

« Frank ! » S'écria la voix d'Hermione. « Tu es enfin de retour ! »

Ron se mordit furieusement la lèvre et ferma les yeux, en faisant une grimace de désespoir. Merlin, mais _dans quoi s'était-il embarqué_ ? Se demanda-t-il, avec amertume. Sur le coup, il avait accepté, trouvant que l'idée de se rapprocher d'Hermione et de sa fille était plutôt brillante mais, à présent, il regretta d'être entré dans le jeu de Frank. Il n'osait même plus se retourner. Il savait qu'il avait l'apparence de Frank mais il avait la stupide impression qu'Hermione le reconnaîtrait…

« Franky… » Murmura Hermione en plaçant sa main dans le dos de Ron, ce qui le fit frissonner. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non, Hermione, tout va bien. » Dit-il finalement, en se retournant lentement.

Merlin, qu'elle était belle ! Elle était aussi magnifique que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu… Il n'en revenait pas. Mais une colère intense s'installa en lui… Comment avait-elle osé lui cacher l'existence de sa fille ? Il se demandait comment il saurait tenir le coup alors qu'une colère profonde l'animait. Elle le fixa intensément et il se sentit désagréablement dévisagé. Il essaya de paraître décontracté, se passa la main dans les cheveux et lui adressa un sourire crispé. Elle parut soulagée et lui rendit son sourire. Elle se colla à lui (Ron sentit ses entrailles se serrer), leva un peu la tête et l'embrassa. C'est vrai que Frank était beaucoup plus petit que Ron… Hermione n'avait qu'à lever un peu la tête pour l'embrasser. Ron se rappelait toutes les fois où Hermione devait se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Il sentit ses lèvres brûler d'intensité lorsqu'elle l'embrassa…

Au départ, c'était censé être un simple baiser de bonjour mais Ron, qui avait attendu longtemps avant de goûter à nouveau aux lèvres d'Hermione, ne put se contrôler et se mit à l'embrasser fougueusement, entrant et ressortant fébrilement sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Il prit possession de sa bouche, l'étouffant presque, et aspira dessus avec avidité. Il sentit qu'elle était surprise mais elle répondit quand même à son baiser. Ron la plaqua un peu plus contre lui et caressa son dos tandis qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de son cou. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, la respiration saccadée jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione repousse Ron, à bout de souffle. Elle avait les lèvres gonflées et rougies et elle fixait Ron d'un regard incrédule, retrouvant peu à peu une respiration normale. De son côté, Ron respira fortement, essayant lui-aussi de retrouver une respiration normale.

« Wow… » Souffla Hermione, complètement incrédule. « Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais me dire bonjour d'une façon aussi… torride. »

« C'était ma façon de me faire pardonner pour… pour mon comportement de hier après-midi. » Dit Ron, visiblement ravi d'avoir trouver cette raison pour justifier son attitude.

« Ça me plaît… » Murmura Hermione, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. « Mais entre, donc ! Roxie est dans sa chambre. » Dit-elle en se reculant de la porte pour le laisser entrer.

C'était plutôt une jolie maison, bien décoré. Elle était assez grande et Ron fut quand même rassuré qu'Hermione vive dans cet endroit. La maison se situait dans un quartier plutôt calme en région parisienne et les voitures se faisaient assez rares. Hermione lui prit la main et l'emmena au pied de l'immense escalier de marbre.

« ROXANNE ! » S'écria-t-elle en regardant le haut de l'escalier. « Franky est arrivé, viens lui dire bonjour, ma puce ! »

Ils attendirent un long moment et au moment où Hermione, impatiente et visiblement nerveuse, allait monter chercher la petite, des pas las se firent entendre du haut des escaliers. Finalement, Roxanne apparut dans leur champ de vision. On aurait dit qu'on venait de la tirer d'un cauchemar… Elle fixait Ron d'un regard à la fois confus et à la fois inquiet. Ron savait que Frank n'était pas toujours gentil avec elle et que c'était pour ça qu'elle paraissait méfiante. Il savait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas voulu descendre lui dire bonjour et qu'elle s'était forcée, pensant sûrement que Frank serrait venu la gronder pour être aussi "insolente" en ne lui disant pas bonjour. Ron eut, cependant, chaud au cœur en la voyant s'approcher. Il ne l'avait jamais encore observé de près. Elle était tellement adorable et il eut un horrible pincement au cœur… Il n'avait jamais pu la connaître ! Tout ça à cause d'Hermione ! Il dût prendre beaucoup sur lui pour ne pas gronder Hermione dès à présent…

« Bonjour Frank. » Marmonna Roxanne.

« Bonjour, toi. » Murmura Ron, en se rapprochant d'elle et en lui lançant un regard attendri.

Elle parut surprise de le voir comme ça et plissa les yeux, en le fixant d'un regard soupçonneux.

« Je peux lui parler, une seconde ? » Demanda Ron, en se tournant vers Hermione.

« Bien sûr ! » S'exclama-t-elle, apparemment ravie mais aussi très surprise du nouveau comportement de "Frank". « Je vais déjà commencer à préparer le dîner de ce soir. »

Ron fronça les sourcils… Frank ne lui avait pas parlé de dîner. Il se souvint alors qu'il avait évoqué ce fameux dîner, hier après-midi, lorsqu'il les avait vu lui, Hermione et Roxanne dans le café. Ron prit la main de Roxanne et elle fit une grimace. Il devait se l'avouer… Ça lui faisait la peine qu'elle soit à ce point dégouté de lui… Il savait qu'il avait l'apparence de Frank mais tous ces regards hostiles le touchait personnellement. Ils entrèrent dans le salon, tandis qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

« _Hum_… » Toussa Ron, extrênement gêné, en lâchant la main de sa fille. « Je… Je voulais te dire que je suis désolé… pour mon comportement dans le passé. »

Roxanne fut tellement surprise qu'elle en sursauta.

« Ah oui ? » S'étonna-t-elle, en haussant les sourcils.

« Oui. » Assura Ron, en souriant. « Tu sais, il arrive à certaines personnes de ne plus se contrôler… Je… je t'aime beaucoup, tu sais. »

Roxanne, les oreilles cramoisies, lui adressa un sourire en coin et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Le cœur de Ron manqua un battement… Elle lui ressemblait tellement… rien que le fait que ses oreilles rougissent ; Typique des Weasley ! Ou encore le sourire en coin et le fait qu'elle se passe la main dans les cheveux. À cet instant précis, il avait vraiment envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer fort contre lui en compensant l'absence de ces années passées loin d'elle. Il se risqua de se pencher et de tendre les bras vers sa fille. Elle le dévisagea intensément, hésita un moment avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou. Il la porta et la serra tout contre lui. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant la douceur de son corps, et lui caressa les cheveux… _Il était père_… À présent, il s'en rendait complètement compte ! Il avait une magnifique petite fille. Hermione entra dans le salon et se figea face à cette scène. Elle ouvrit grandement la bouche et écarquilla les yeux, apparemment surprise du nouveau comportement de "Frank".

« Euh… Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles mettre ta robe, Roxie. » Dit-elle, l'incrédulité sonnant dans sa voix. « Pour le dîner… Et puis, comme ça, Franky aura, lui-aussi, le temps de se préparer. » Ajouta-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Ron.

Ron déposa sa fille à terre et elle lui fit un sourire… sincère, pour une fois. Il en fut ravi et il enfonça ses mains dans les poches ; signe de nervosité. Roxanne rejoignit sa mère, qui continuait de fixer Ron les yeux plissés, sur le seuil de la porte, et attendit.

« Tu peux déjà monter, Roxie, pour choisir ta robe. » Dit-elle en baissant la tête sur sa fille. « Je viendrais t'aider à te préparer entièrement. »

Roxanne acquiesa d'un signe de tête, jeta un coup d'œil à Ron et tourna les talons avant de monter dans les escaliers. Hermione resta sur le seuil de la porte, en fixant Ron. Celui-ci se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

« Tu m'impressionnes, Frank. » Dit-elle enfin, d'une voix rauque, en se rapprochant de lui. « Je ne te savais pas si… attentionné. »

« Oh, tu sais… les gens changent ! » Rétorqua-t-il, en se forçant de rire.

« J'aime ce changement. » Murmura-t-elle, la voix suave, en se collant pratiquement à lui.

Il se sentit durcir dans le bas-ventre et sa respiration s'accéléra. Il soutenait le regard d'Hermione, d'un regard avide, et il eut une soudaine envie de lui faire l'amour, là, dans le salon. Il se resaisit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Je…je vais me préparer. » Dit-il en passant à côté d'elle, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

_Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ?_ Ne cessait-il de se demander alors qu'il cherchait un habit convenable pour le dîner. Hermione l'avait excité, une fois de plus, et il avait réussi à résister… mais pour combien de temps ? Et ce Frank ! Sa garde-robe est d'un ringuard absolu ! Jamais, Ron ne portera ça ! Il remerçia Merlin lorsqu'il trouva, tout au fond de l'armoire, un vieux polo bleu ciel et mal plié. Lorsqu'il descendit au salon pour le dîner, Hermione et Roxanne haussèrent les sourcils en fixant son polo.

« Depuis quand mets-tu des polos ? » S'étonna Hermione, le regard admiratif.

« Euh… je… disons que j'ai découvert, récemment, qu'on se sentait mieux dans un bon vieux polo. » Répondit Ron.

« Je préfère ça. » Dit-elle, visiblement satisfaite.

« Moi aussi. » Ajouta Roxanne. « Je n'aime pas les costards… C'est pour les vieux ! » Dit-elle d'une voix timide.

Elle grimaça et lança un regard d'excuse à Ron. Hermione parut un instant terrifiée, jeta un regard furtif à sa fille, et fut mal à l'aise. Ron fronça les sourcils face à cette scène, alors qu'il prenait place à table.

« Au contraire, je trouve que les costards te rendent très… sexy. » Dit Hermione. Mais Ron savait qu'elle ne le pensait guère.

Il comprit soudain… Roxanne n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de réflexion au vrai Frank, de peur qu'il ne s'énerve et l'agresse. Il fut d'autant plus scandalisé de constater à quel point ce crapaud avait traumatisé sa fille.

« Je pense que tu as raison, Roxie. » Dit-il finalement. « Les costards, c'est pour les vieux ! »

Roxanne ouvrit grand la bouche et le regarda avec admiration. Elle n'en revenait pas… Hermione non plus.

« Alors… tu… tu n'es pas fâché ? » Demanda-t-elle, timidement, en crispant son visage.

« Bien sûr que non, pourquoi le serais-je ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Dit-elle, en haussant les épaules, avant d'échanger un regard incrédule avec sa mère.

Tout au long du dîner, Roxanne et Hermione parurent d'excellente humeur et Hermione n'arrêtait pas de lancer des regards satisfaits à Ron. Celui-ci apprit un peu plus à connaître sa fille tout en se faisant passer pour celui qui la connaissait bien.

« Est-ce que tu vas laisser maman dormir avec toi ? » Demanda Roxanne, en plein milieu d'une conversation.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi je… »

« Mais tu l'avais chassé la nuit dernière… » Dit Roxanne, visiblement abasourdie. « Tu voulais… »

« Roxanne ! » S'exclama Hermione, le visage rougi. « Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça. »

« Non, Hermione, laisse la continuer. » Dit Ron, en regardant sa fille, intrigué.

« Bien… » Reprit Roxanne, l'air hésitante, alors qu'Hermione frissonna d'indignation, sa fourchette tremblante dans sa main. « Tu voulais absolument que vous fassiez chambre à part. »

« Ah bon ? » S'étonna Ron, en haussant les sourcils. « Vous allez me prendre pour un fou… » Dit-il en ricanant. « Mais pourquoi voulais-je absolument faire chambre à part ? »

Hermione se tourna vers lui et lui fit de gros yeux étonnés. Roxanne le regarda également d'un air surpris mais se reprit vite.

« Tu disais que tu en avais marre d'elle, qu'elle n'était qu'une… »

« Bon, je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui ! » S'exclama Hermione, en lançant un regard sévère à sa fille, qui se renfrogna aussitôt.

« Attends, Hermione. » Dit Ron, comprenant enfin où voulait en venir sa fille. « J'aimerais… enfin, je veux dire… quoique j'ai pu te dire ce jour-là, je le regrette. J'avais dû sûrement abusé du whisky Pur Feu. » Dit-il en riant nerveusement.

« Oh… » Murmura-t-elle, mal à l'aise. « Ce n'est rien… _hum_… je peux comprendre ta réaction. »

Le dîner se poursuivit sans aucunes perturbations et Ron se sentit revivre. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment de cette façon qu'il l'espérait, ils étaient en famille.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Prochain chapitre : Ron franchit les limites de son « contrat » avec Frank… Vous verrez pourquoi dans pas longtemps mais je dois vous prévenir… Ce sera très "M" lol…**

Sinon, comment vous la trouvez, pour l'instant, ma fan fiction ?


	2. Au delà des limites

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling. Je m'inspire juste de l'extraordinaire univers qu'elle a inventé et j'utilise également **ses** personnages.

**Rated :** M

**Genre :** Romance/General

**Résumé : **Ron retrouve enfin la trace d'Hermione, qui a disparu depuis maintenant 4 ans. Lorsqu'il découvre son logement, il décide de préparer du Polynectar et de prendre l'apparence de son mari, avec l'accord de celui-ci.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤ _L E S _¤_ A P P A R E N C E S _¤_ S O N T _¤_ T R O M P E U S E S _¤

Chapitre 2 : Au-delà des limites.

Lorsque Ron entendit l'eau de la douche couler, son cœur se serra.

Le dîner s'était très bien passé. Ron avait beaucoup rit avec Hermione et Roxanne. Ces deux-là paraissaient de plus en plus à l'aise avec "Frank" et la culpabilité de Ron ne fit qu'augmenter… Ils n'aimaient pas le fait de leur mentir comme ça… De partager leur vie de cette manière. Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Mais il ne savait pas si il pouvait encore faire marche-arrière. Roxanne s'était endormie sur la table au bout d'un moment et Hermione s'était excusée auprès de Ron pour ça. Ron, en aucun cas fâché que sa fille se soit écroulée sur la table, proposa d'aller la border. Il l'avait alors porté et l'avait emmené dans sa chambre avant de la border. Profitant du fait que personne ne pouvait le voir, il s'était mis à l'observer attentivement pendant un bout de temps. Il s'était alors vu en train de l'élever, de la voir grandir, de voir ses premières dents pousser, ses premiers pas ainsi que ses premiers mots prononcés. Il avait eu un terrible pincement au cœur et il avait même eu envie de pleurer de rage tellement ça le frustrait d'avoir raté tout ça. Finalement, il lui avait tendrement caresser la joue, l'avait embrassé avant de quitter sa chambre en silence. Quand il avait voulu descendre dans le but d'aider Hermione à débarrasser, elle l'avait appelé de "leur" chambre. Apparemment, elle avait tout débarrassé elle-même. Il était entré dans la chambre et elle lui avait dit qu'elle aimerait prendre une douche. Ron n'avait pas réagit. Elle lui avait alors fait comprendre qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il la rejoigne. Ron avait du prendre beaucoup sur lui pour refuser, en prétextant qu'il était très fatigué ce soir. Jamais il ne profiterait d'elle à travers le corps de son mari… Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, ce serait presque comme un viol. Elle avait finalement haussé les épaules, lui avait vivement recommandé de bien s'installer dans le lit et était entrée dans la salle de bain de la chambre.

À présent, Ron se mordait furieusement la lèvre inférieure en essayant de trouver une solution pour mettre un terme à tout ça. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter tout ça, malheureusement. Ce serait complètement déplacé de s'être comporté aussi bien puis, du jour au lendemain, s'en aller sans un mot, à la manière d'un fugitif. Il était à présent totalement coincé. Il ne pouvait pas non plus leur dire la vérité… Il savait qu'Hermione ne lui pardonnerait pas mais il savait aussi que lui-même aurait du mal à lui pardonner entièrement du fait qu'elle lui ait caché l'existence de sa fille. Celle-ci, d'ailleurs, le détesterait autant que Frank et ça, il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Complètement désemparé, il se tourna vers le lit et s'y allongea. Il plaça ses mains sur sa nuque et fixa le plafond, l'air pensif. Au bout d'un long moment, il n'entendit plus d'eau couler… Hermione avait fini. C'était maintenant l'heure de torture de Ron. Comment pourra-t-il supporter de dormir dans le même lit qu'elle, sans pouvoir la toucher ? Il ne le savait pas encore et ça l'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose. Il ne dut pas attendre bien longtemps pour qu'Hermione sorte de la salle de bain. Mais en la voyant, il faillit avaler sa langue. Elle avait encore les cheveux mouillés et plus grave encore, selon Ron, dont la respiration s'était accélérée, elle portait une nuisette très courte (Elle lui arrivait tout juste aux cuisses) de couleur bleu nuit. Sa nuisette avait un décolleté très bas et mettait sa poitrine en valeur. Il semblait qu'elle n'avait pas mis de soutient-gorge à ce que Ron vit à travers sa nuisette presque transparente. Il remarqua que le corps de la jeune femme avait littéralement changé depuis l'époque de Poudlard... C'est sans doute à cause du fait qu'elle soit tombée enceinte. Mais c'était un changement que Ron appréciait plus que tout… Elle était plus sexy que jamais ! En un rien de temps, Ron se sentit durcir dans son entre-jambe. Hermione s'avança vers le lit, un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres, telle une tigresse prête à attaquer sa proie, et, sans que Ron puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle monta sur lui, à califourchon. Ron retint un lourd gémissement qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa bouche et ses yeux scintillèrent de désir. Elle s'assit à l'endroit pile de son entre-jambe et sourit en sentant le bosse dur contre l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

« Je vois que tu es dans le même état que moi. » Dit-elle, d'une voix suave, les yeux pétillant d'excitation.

Elle remua sur son entre-jambe d'un façon sensuelle et il ne put retenir le gémissement qui s'échappa de sa bouche.

« Hermione, s'il te plaît, ne… » La supplia-t-il, essayant désespérément de se calmer.

De plus en plus amusée, elle le fit taire en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres et se pencha pour ensuite lécher son cou, tout en continuant de remuer contre son membre dur. Ron savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps… D'ailleurs, il avait tellement envie d'elle qu'il ne pensa plus un instant à ces soucis. Alors il la laissa faire. Il se risqua même à glisser ses mains sous sa nuisette. Il caressa ses fesses et se mordit furieusement la lèvre en sentant un petit string en dentelle. Il se mit à masser fébrilement ses fesses tandis qu'elle suçait à présent son cou et qu'elle caressait son torse, de ses petites mains, à travers sa chemise. Finalement, elle se redressa et déboutonna sa chemise, tout en ne le quittant pas du regard. Avant même qu'il ait eu complètement enlevé sa chemise, elle se mit à embrasser chaque recoins de son torse, en s'attardant sur ses tétons. Elle remonta et captura ses lèvres dans les siennes. C'était un baiser enflammé. Ron devenait de plus en plus dingue. Leurs langues se mélangeaient avec avidité. Hermione prit soudain la langue de Ron entre ses lèvres et se mit à la sucer bruyamment. Ron arrêta de penser et la colla encore plus contre lui en lui serrant fermement les fesses. Elle se redressa à nouveau, au bout d'un instant, pour ensuite se lever. Les lèvres gonflées et la respiration saccadée, elle retira lentement sa nuisette et fit glisser son string le long de ses jambes. Ron la fixa avec admiration. Elle était complètement fabuleuse. Il se rendit compte à quel point ça lui avait manqué de voir ce corps somptueux.

« Tu es absolument magnifique. » Dit-il dans un souffle.

Frank ne devait sûrement pas la complimenter souvent pour qu'elle ait cet air de surprise sur le visage. Elle sourit malgré tout avant de se réallonger sur lui. Il la retourna afin que ce soit lui qui soit sur elle. Il se mit à l'embrasser et lorsqu'il plaqua ses mains sur ses seins, elle gémit. Il les caressa, titillant doucement ses tétons durs avec ses pouces. Il quitta ses lèvres et s'aventura directement vers sa poitrine, en léchant au passage son cou. Il se mit alors à embrasser ses seins et elle se cambra contre sa bouche. Cette odeur qui émanait d'elle… Une odeur de pêche qui l'excitait plus qu'autre chose. Il mordilla doucement ses tétons, les suça avec avidité, tandis qu'Hermione gémissait de plus en plus fort. Elle enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux et plaqua sa tête contre sa poitrine. Elle le lâcha finalement et il se recula pour se débarrasser des derniers vêtements qui les empêchaient d'aller plus loin. Il se remit dans sa position précedente et embrassa Hermione. Il glissa alors un doigt vers son intimité pour ensuite se reculer d'elle, l'air stupéfait.

« Mon Dieu, Mione, tu es déjà toute prête. » Dit-il, dans un souffle, complètement excité.

Elle le fixa d'un regard de miope.

« Comment tu m'as appelé ? » Demanda-t-elle, alors que son regard soupçonneux se transformait en un regard horrifié. 

Ron se figea. Il l'avait appelé Mione… Pourtant il savait bien que c'était le surnom qu'il lui donnait à l'époque. Le plaisir lui avait fait tout oublier… Y compris le fait qu'il avait l'apparence du mari d'Hermione.

« Merlin, Frank, réponds-moi… » Dit-elle, avec insistance, alors que ses lèvres tremblaient. « _Comment m'as-tu appelé_ ? »

« Mi…Mione. » Se risqua-t-il en essayant de garder un air décontracté. « C'est plutôt joli, non ? Ça ne te plaît pas ? »

« Non, c'est… c'est juste que… quelqu'un d'autre me… » Bredouilla-t-elle, complètement perdue. Elle le fixa un long moment puis elle avala une grande gorgée de salive. « C'est rien, laisse tomber. Reprends où tu t'étais arrêté. »

Mais Ron sentait qu'elle se mettait à trembler… Et il savait bien qu'elle ne tremblait pas de plaisir. Il eut un pincement au cœur en la voyant aussi désemparée mais il entreprit de continuer où il en était. Il insinua un doigt en elle, l'air légèrement hésitant, et le visage d'Hermione changea soudainement d'expression. Elle paraissait reprendre du plaisir et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en fermant les yeux. L'érection de Ron lui fit de plus en plus mal et il ne put plus attendre une seule seconde de plus. Alors il retira son doigt, le suça, ajusta sa position et pénétra doucement en elle. Elle gémit sourdement et se cambra contre son corps, en serrant ses épaules. Ron avançait à un rythme plutôt lent, doux et calme, comme si il voulait profiter de chaque instant passé en elle. D'un autre côté, il voulait un peu taquiner Hermione, voyant qu'elle débordait complètement de plaisir. Alors il plongeait lentement dans son intimité humide pour ensuite ressortir au même rythme. Hermione commençait de plus en plus à s'impatienter. Elle leva ses jambes et les enroula autour de sa taille avant de remuer rapidement son bassin contre le sien, lui indiquant son désir d'aller plus vite.

Finalement, Ron n'en put plus de jouer à ce petit jeu qui consistait à faire languir Hermione. Lui-même avait besoin d'accélérer le rythme. Il accéléra. La respiration courte, Hermione ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Ron. Ils ne se quittaient pas du regard tandis qu'ils bougeaient tous les deux leurs hanches. Mais Ron s'arrêta soudain… Avant qu'Hermione ne proteste, il enroula ses jambes autour de ses épaules puissantes et elle se résigna à le laisser faire, sachant qu'elle apprécierait beaucoup cet angle. Il se remit à bouger, pouvant, à présent, entrer plus profondémment en elle. Elle poussa un cri de plaisir et rejeta sa tête en arrière, en serrant furieusement les draps. Il lui caressa les seins, tout en continant de remuer en elle, avant de finalement descendre sa main jusqu'au bout de chair sensible de l'intimité de la jeune femme. C'est ce qui déclencha l'orgasme d'Hermione.

« Oh, Ron ! » S'écria-t-elle, en se tendant violemment.

Ron n'eut pas le temps d'enregistrer ses mots. Lui aussi avait atteint l'extase et il se libéra en elle, en poussant un grognement de contentement. Il s'effondra sur elle, complètement épuisée, et elle lui caressa les cheveux. Ils inversèrent leurs positions et elle s'allongea sur lui, essayant de retrouver peu à peu une respiration normale. Ron ne préféra même pas penser aux conditions qu'il s'était fixé au départ… Des conditions qui consistaient à ne pas profiter du fait qu'il ait le corps de Frank pour coucher avec Hermione. Non, il ne préférait pas y penser… la culpabilité étant trop grande.

« Merlin, c'était tellement bon, Frank. » Dit-elle dans un souffle tandis que Ron lui caressait, à son tour, les cheveux. « Ça faisait si longtemps que nous ne l'avions plus fait et je constate, avec plaisir, que tu t'es amélioré. Je n'avais jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi intense. » Confessa-t-elle.

Ron sourit de satisfaction mais son sourire s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'il se rappela qu'elle l'avait appelé Ron… Sa respiration, qui s'était calmée depuis, se remit à accélérer. Se pourrait-il qu'elle l'ait reconnu ? Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et constata qu'il avait encore l'apparence de Frank (Ses cheveux étant plus lisses que ceux de Frank). Mais alors _pourquoi l'avait-elle appelé comme ça_ ? Peut-être qu'elle a du deviner qu'il prenait du Polynectar et qu'enfaîte c'était réellement Ron… Avec son cerveau surdoué, ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'elle soit aussi omnisciente.

« Hermione… euh… tu m'as appelé… » Commença-t-il, le cœur battant à la chamande.

« Oh oui, je suis vraiment désolée Frank ! » S'exclama-t-elle, en relevant la tête pour ensuite lui lancer un profond regard d'excuse. « Je…J'ai recommencé, je sais. Je m'en excuse profondément ! Pardonne-moi, je… »

« Tu… tu as recommencé ? » Ron ne comprenait rien.

Hermione l'observa un moment, les yeux plissés.

« Tu ne te rappelles plus ? » Demanda-t-elle, étonnée, en le dévisageant profondément. « Tu voulais qu'on fasse chambre à part parce que je t'avais appelé Ron lors de notre dernier rapport sexuel… Tu disais que je n'étais qu'une gourgandine qui couchait avec tout le monde. Tu… tu veux dire que tu ne te souviens plus de rien ? »

« Je… si… enfin, non. Mais je te l'ai dit, hier soir au dîner, j'avais abusé du whisky Pur Feu… » Bredouilla-t-il, sentant une chaleur étouffante sur son visage. « Tu… tu t'en rappelles, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. » Répondit-elle, lentement, tout en continuant de l'analyser du regard.

« Euh… qui est ce Ron ? » Demanda-t-il, essayant de paraître décontracté.

« Frank… » Souffla-t-elle en détournant enfin les yeux. « Je… Ça n'a pas d'importance. »

« Oh si que ça a de l'importance. Je crois avoir le droit de savoir qui est l'homme à qui tu penses lorsque nous faisons l'amour. »

« Mais je ne… je ne pense qu'à toi lorsque nous le faisons ! » S'exclama-t-elle. Ron savait qu'elle mentait.

« Alors pourquoi m'appelles-tu Ron ? » Demanda-t-il, l'air réellement curieux.

Il aurait aimé savoir pourquoi elle appelait Frank comme ça… Était-ce parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore réellement oublié Ron ? Celui-ci ne pouvait le croire…

Elle se leva, en faisant une légère grimace, tout en tenant son dos d'une main, et s'enroula du drap blanc du lit. Ron devinait qu'elle devait être courbaturée de partout après le moment intense qu'ils venaient de vivre… Elle fit les cents pas dans la pièce, l'air désespéré, et Ron commença à s'inquiéter.

« Écoute… » Dit-il finalement. « Si tu ne veux pas me dire, je comprendrais. »

« Non, ça ira Frank… Je te dois la vérité. » Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Ron est le père de ma fille. »

Visiblement, elle attendait une certaine réaction de la part du jeune homme.

« Oh, je m'en doutais. » Dit-il finalement, en essayant de paraître déçu. « Tu l'aimes encore, c'est ça ? »

« Frank, non, je… j'ai fait beaucoup d'efforts pour l'oublier et je te jure que j'essaie de tout mon cœur. » Des larmes commençaient à couler le long de son visage. « Mais lorsque nous faisons l'amour, je ne contrôle plus ce qui sort de ma bouche et c'est… c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à penser à lui mais je t'en prie, ne te mets pas en colère ! Il n'y a que lorsque tu te mets en colère que je pense encore plus à lui… Il…il faut que tu m'aides à l'oublier et pas m'encourager à me dire que finalement j'aurais du rester avec lui, tu comprends ? »

Ron fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit… _Pourquoi Mione ? Pourquoi te forces-tu de ne pas m'aimer ?_ Se demanda-t-il. La gorge serrée, il la fixait tandis qu'un profond sentiment de culpabilité naquît en lui. Elle l'aimait toujours et lui, il était en train de la manipuler. Non, il fallait absolument qu'il arrête toute cette comédie avant que ça n'aille trop loin. Il se contenta finalement de l'attirer contre lui.

« Je comprends mieux, maintenant, Hermione. » Murmura-t-il, sur un ton rassurant. « Et je… je vais t'aider à l'oublier, rassure-toi. »

Elle se blottit au creu de son torse et cessa de pleurer.

« Je peux te dire quelque chose ? » Dit-elle finalement, dans un murmure, d'une voix timide, tandis qu'il caressait son dos.

« Oui, vas-y. »

« Tu ressembles de plus en plus à Ron. Surtout dans ta façon de me faire l'amour… »

« Et c'est mal ? » Demanda-t-il, bien qu'il sente un nœud se former dans son estomac.

« Oh non, pas du tout, c'est… tellement bon. » Dit-elle dans un souffle. « Bien sûr, ça ne m'aide pas à l'oublier mais, pour l'instant, je ne m'en plains pas. »

Ron ne dit rien. Il médita en silence sur la proportion énorme qu'avait pris toute cette histoire mais il fut tout de même très fier de constater qu'il était mieux que Frank au lit. Il sourit tandis qu'il entendait à présent la douce respiration d'Hermione qui lui indiquait qu'elle s'était endormie. Il lui caressa les cheveux et ne prit pas longtemps avant de la rejoindre dans son sommeil.

Minuit dix…

Ron se réveilla en sursaut et regarda tout autour de lui avec frénésie. Il transpirait et sa respiration était saccadée… Il venait, apparemment, de sortir d'un terrible cauchemar. Il baissa la tête et vit qu'Hermione dormait toujours. Il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il se figea soudain… Ses cheveux étaient redevenus lisses. Il tendit les bras et constata, avec horreur, qu'ils étaient constellés de tâches de rousseurs. Mince ! Il était redevenu Ron ! Il fallait absolument qu'il aille à son appartement afin de boire une fiole de Polynectar. Pousser Hermione sur le côté ne fut pas une tâche facile. Elle n'arrêtait pas de grogner et de se rallonger sur lui. Si ça continuait comme ça, il finirait par la réveiller. Mais au bout d'un moment, il réussit à la faire rouler sur le côté et il se leva d'un bond du lit.

Il s'habilla rapidement et quitta la chambre. Il se mit à avancer d'un pas rapide dans le couloir mais au moment où il allait atteindre les escaliers, il se heurta à quelque chose… ou plutôt à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de petite taille… _Merlin, non… Tout sauf ça !_ Se dit-il, le cœur lourd. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa la tête sur la personne qu'il avait heurté. Ces pires craintes furent confirmées… C'était bien Roxanne.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle, l'air soupçonneux, d'une voix cependant ensommeillée.

Ron ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le manque de peur de la fillette. C'est vrai, ça doit quand même être effrayant de voir un inconnu rodé dans la maison. Surtout que cet inconnu avait exactement la même tête qu'elle, ainsi que la même couleur de cheveux. Non, elle se contentait de le regarder en fronçant les sourcils, de ses yeux fatigués. Mais elle changea soudainement d'expression… Comme si elle s'était réveillé brusquement ! Elle semblait ne pas croire ce qu'elle voyait…

« Vous…vous êtes mon père. » Dit-elle, stupéfaite, dans un murmure.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**La question fatidique : Comment Ron va-t-il s'en sortir ? Tout ça sera dans le chapitre suivant, qui, j'espère, sera vite écrit (Histoire de ne pas vous faire languir).**

Review Or Not ?

Réponse aux reviews : 

Lady Oscar : _C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas laissé ton adresse. Je t'aurais répondu directement. Je suis d'accord avec toi : Frank Leaster est un vrai connard. Je suis ravie que Roxanne te plaise… Tu verras qu'elle est très intelligente pour une petite fille de 4 ans. Sans doute un don qu'elle a hérité d'Hermione. En tout cas, j'espère que mes chapitres suivants te plairont autant que celui-là. Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine !_

sarah : _Moi aussi je déteste Frank. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'il n'était pas comme ça avant… Tu comprendras pourquoi je dis ça, dans les chapitres à venir. Et bon, c'est vrai que si Hermione ne serait pas restée avec lui, je n'aurais pas pu écrire cette fan fiction, lol. Je suis ravie que ma fan fiction te plaise, en espérant que tu resteras fidèle jusqu'au bout. Bisous._

Mannyh : _Tu es très perspicace. C'est vrai que Ron continue à faire changer Frank comme ça, c'est certain que soit Hermione ou soit Roxanne le remarquera… Lol, j'aime beaucoup aussi quand les choses se compliquent ! Et je suis très contente que l'idée de cette fan fiction te plaise ! À bientôt (Sur mSn, peut-être ?)_

Lilli-Puce : _Oui, Frank EST un imbécile. Ce n'est pas qu'il a l'air mais ça en est un ;-) Malheureusement pour Hermione. Merci pour ta review._

mina2 : _Je te remercie (Pour avoir dit que le début était déjà très bon). Espérons que la suite aussi. A, Bisous !_

jennif28 : _Ton idée (qu'Hermione se rende compte d'elle-même que c'est Ron) me trottait déjà dans la tête depuis un bon bout de temps mais bon, je verrais au fur et à mesure que j'écrirais comment je tournerais les choses. Merci pour ta review ! Tu t'appelles aussi Jennifer lol ? Ne t'en fais pas, tu peux aussi t'appeler Jennif ou je ne sais quoi, il n'y a aucun problème. J'y avais même pas pensé lol ! Il y a plein de Jennifer, tu sais ? Lol !_

lucedelune : _Je crois avoir déjà répondu à ta review par mail._

Kieiji : _Je crois avoir déjà répondu à ta review par mail. _

Marie :_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

SoPhIaGrInT :_ Je crois avoir déjà répondu à ta review par mail. :-) _

HeRmiOne WeasLeY i :_ Tu sais ce que je pense de toi ptite sœur ! Moi aussi, je t'aimme (Même si je le montre pas assez souvent lol) !_


	3. Démasqué

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling. Je m'inspire juste de l'extraordinaire univers qu'elle a inventé et j'utilise également **ses** personnages.

**Rated :** M

**Genre :** Romance/General

**Résumé : **Ron retrouve enfin la trace d'Hermione, qui a disparu depuis maintenant 4 ans. Lorsqu'il découvre son logement, il décide de préparer du Polynectar et de prendre l'apparence de son mari, avec l'accord de celui-ci.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤ _L E S _¤_ A P P A R E N C E S _¤_ S O N T _¤_ T R O M P E U S E S _¤

Chapitre 3 : Démasqué.

« Vous…vous êtes mon père. » Avait dit Roxanne, en reconnaissant son père, l'air stupéfait.

Ron ferma les yeux un long moment, se disant peut-être qu'il était en train de rêver puis il les rouvrit… Sa fille continuait de le regarder, l'air complètement incrédule.

« Vous êtes mon père. » Répéta-t-elle, à voix basse, les yeux pétillant de joie.

Ron ne sut quoi faire… Il la fixa un long moment, le cœur lourd et, bien malgré lui, il fut rassuré qu'elle soit plutôt contente de le voir plutôt que d'être fâchée. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Ils s'assirent sur le lit et se regardèrent un long moment, elle, le fixant d'un regard joyeux tandis qu'il la regardait d'un air inquiet. Finalement ce fut le premier à briser le silence.

« Écoute Roxie, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, tu… »

« J'ai tellement attendu avant de vous voir ! » Dit-elle, son sourire s'élargissant. « Je ne rêvais que d'une chose… Voir mon père ! Et vous me ressemblez tellement ! »

Ron ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit… Elle paraissait réellement aux anges. Elle était encore plus magnifique qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Quand j'ai commencé à parler et que maman m'a dit que Frank n'était pas mon père, je me suis renfermée. » Poursuivit-elle. « Je ne me sentais heureuse qu'auprès de maman. Je n'avais jamais osé lui demander où était mon père biologique. Mais, apparemment, elle me préparait la surprise ! C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes là pour me voir ! Je le sais ! »

Ron était de plus en plus embarrassée. En une seconde, il se décida.

« Ça ne te dérangerait pas de prendre ta veste, je… je vais t'emmener dans mon appartement et je t'expliquerais tout. »

« D'habitude, je ne suis jamais les inconnus mais vous n'êtes pas un inconnu pour moi, vous… vous êtes mon père ! » S'exclama-t-elle, n'y revenant toujours pas.

Elle sauta d'un bond du lit et alla enfiler une grosse veste rouge, qui était bien trop grande pour elle. Ron lui mit un bonnet noir, lui mit des chaussures et la porta. Elle enroula ses petits bras autour de son cou et ils quittèrent la chambre de la petite. Il se sentait tellement mieux lorsqu'elle le regardait avec cet air admiratif plutôt qu'avec ce regard hostile qu'elle réservait toujours à Frank. C'est en silence qu'il l'emmena jusqu'à son appartemment. Une fois entré à l'intérieur, il la déposa par terre et elle regarda tout autour d'elle avec curiosité.

« J'aime cet endroit. » Dit-elle finalement, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. « C'est ici que vous vous cachez en attendant la surprise, c'est ça ? »

« Roxanne… il faut que nous parlions sérieusement. » Dit-il, totalement impuissant face à l'enthousiasme de sa fille. Il s'assit sur le canapé du salon. « Viens t'asseoir, s'il te plaît. »

L'air enthousiaste, elle s'exécuta et s'assit donc à côté de lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration, sentant son visage s'embraser.

« Au fait. Que faisais-tu debout à cette heure-ci ? » Demanda-t-il, réellement intrigué.

« J'avais fait un terrible cauchemar… » Répondit-elle, la mine déconfite. « Mais maintenant que vous êtes là, je me sens beaucoup mieux ! »

« Oh, c'est… tant mieux. J'en suis ravi ! » Dit-il, en se forçant de sourire, bien qu'une affreuse boule se formait peu à peu dans son estomac.

Elle lui adressa un sourire radieux et sembla attendre qu'il poursuive dans sa voie… C'est ce qu'il décida de faire.

« Roxanne, je… enfin, ta mère ne sait pas que je suis en France. » Dit-il finalement.

« Ma mère ne sait pas que vous êtes en France ? » Répéta-t-elle, lentement, en essayant de cerner chacun des mots. Elle fit une grimace. « Vous êtes sûrs ? »

« Absolument. » Confirma-t-il.

« Mais… mais que faisiez-vous dans notre maison, dans ce cas ? » Demanda-t-elle, l'air déçu.

« Oh, c'est tellement compliqué, je… je ne m'attendais pas à te voir. » Dit-il, l'air désespéré.

« Vous ne souhaitiez donc pas me voir ? »

« Si ! Bien sûr que si ! » S'empressa-t-il de dire. « C'est juste que ce n'était… pas vraiment le bon moment. »

« Comment êtes-vous entré dans la maison ? Frank sait que vous êtes là ? »

« Frank n'est pas dans la maison… Frank est… Frank est en Normandie. »

« Frank est en Normandie ? Je… je ne comprends plus rien. »

« Je comprends que tu sois perdue, Roxanne, c'est tellement compliqué. Mais je me dois de te dire la vérité, je ne supporte plus de te mentir. »

Elle le dévisagea gravement et il se lança dans son récit. Comme quoi Frank avait décidé de partir pour de bon et que Ron avait pris son apparence à l'aide d'une Potion Magique, dans le but de se rapprocher d'Hermione et de sa fille.

« Vous voulez dire que le Frank qui est revenu hier à la maison pour le dîner, c'était… vous ? » Dit-elle, d'un ton amusé.

Ron fronça les sourcils. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le réprimande ou à ce qu'elle se mette à pleurer et à vouloir quitter l'appartemment immédiatement. Il se rendit compte à quel point les enfants pouvaient réfléchir très vite quand ils le voulaient. Il sourit.

« Oui, c'était moi, mais bon… » Murmura-t-il, avant de faire une grimace. « Tu t'en doutais, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis assez maladroit. » Admit-il.

Roxanne se mit à glousser en se cachant la bouche de ses deux petites mains. Ron lui lança un regard attendri… Son cœur se réchauffait peu à peu. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, sans doute pour ne lui avoir menti qu'un jour. Il allait enfin pouvoir être un vrai père pour sa fille. Il ne put s'en empêcher ; Il l'attira contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux. Elle le serra fort contre elle et souffla de bonheur.

« Je ne dirai rien à maman. » Promit-elle.

Il haussa les sourcils mais sourit, malgré tout.

« Je sais qu'elle sera furieuse en apprenant tout ça. » Continua-t-elle. « Et je ne veux pas que vous quittiez la maison ! J'ai mon père et je veux le garder ! En plus, un papa et une maman, ça doit vivre ensemble. Toutes mes amies ont leurs parents ensemble ! J'ai toujours rêvé que mes parents soient eux-aussi réunis. »

« Tu avais Frank, non ? »

« Je ne l'aime pas, ce n'est pas mon papa. » Dit-elle, d'un ton grave. « Il est méchant et il n'aime pas m'acheter des friandises. »

Ron retint un éclat de rire qui menaçait de s'échapper et il continua à caresser les cheveux de sa fille, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Au fait. » Dit-elle en levant la tête. « Pourquoi faîtes-vous ça ? »

« Faire quoi ? »

« Prendre l'apparence de cet homme. Maman n'a plus l'air de l'aimer… Elle n'est plus dans son état normal ces temps-ci. Peut-être que si vous vous montriez sous votre aspect réel, ce serait plus facile, non ? »

« Moi-même, je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça… » Murmura Ron, réellement sincère. « Je crois que tu as raison… Ce serait plus simple si je me montrais sous mon vrai aspect mais, pour le moment, je vais me contenter de rester Frank. Je vais lui préparer la surprise peu à peu, tu comprends ? »

« Oh oui, bien sûr ! Ce sera notre petit secret, alors ? » S'exclama-t-elle, toute excitée.

« On peut dire ça, oui. Au fait… tu peux me tutoyer… je préfère ! »

« D'accord, pa… » Dit-elle avant de se couper brusquement.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et fit une grimace. Ron savait qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'appeler Papa. Cela ne lui dérangeait guère, au contraire.

« Je ne sais pas comment t'… t' appeler. » Finit-elle par dire, mal à l'aise.

« Tu peux tout simplement m'appeler papa. » Dit-il, l'air joyeux.

Elle semblait rayonner ! Elle sourit à pleine dents et agrandit ses yeux bleus clairs, d'un air surexcité.

« Je suis heureuse, papa ! »

Le sourire de Ron s'effaça… Il ne savait pas que le simple fait qu'elle lui dise ça le touche autant. Sa gorge se sécha et il fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, tellement l'émotion était forte. Finalement, il se leva et regarda sa fille, qui le fixait de ses grands yeux marrons.

« Je crois que je vais boire le Polynectar. » Dit-il.

« Oh oui, j'aimerais beaucoup voir la transformation ! » S'exclama-t-elle, le regard pétillant d'excitation juvénile.

Ron ricana et entra dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit une grande boîte. Il l'ouvrit et, parmis les nombreuses fioles qui s'y trouvaient, il en prit une. Il referma ensuite la boîte, la replaça dans le tiroir, ferma celui-ci et retourna dans la salon, où sa fille l'attendait impatiemment. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et porta la fiole à ses lèvres, avant de l'avaler d'une gorgée. Il éprouva alors une sensation de vomissement et il fit une terrible grimace. Cette potion était décidemment infecte. Il porta sa main à sa bouche et ferma fortement les yeux, essayant de s'habituer au goût.

« Ce n'est pas bon ? » Demanda Roxanne, anxieuse.

« P…pas du tout. » Bredouilla Ron, en plaçant à présent ses mains sur son ventre.

« Oh… »

Ils attendirent tous les deux le changement… qui ne prit pas de temps pour arriver. Ron se sentit raptissir d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres tandis qu'il perdait peu à peu sa forte carrure. Roxanne l'observa, les yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction, alors que les cheveux de son père devenaient bruns. À la fin de la transformation, Ron se regarda de haut en bas et ajusta légèrement ses vêtements avant de poser son regard sur sa fille.

« Oh, je… je préfère largement mon papa ! » S'exclama-t-elle en continuant de le regarder de haut en bas, le regard ahuri.

Ron lui sourit et se sentit chauffer au niveau des joues.

« Mon papa est beau, grand et fort ! »

Quand ils rentrèrent à la maison, Ron ayant maintenant à nouveau l'apparence de Frank, ils montèrent directement dans la chambre de Roxanne. Ron la borda et elle lui dit qu'à présent qu'elle sait qu'elle a son papa, elle ne pourra plus faire aucun cauchemar. Lorsque Ron retourna dans la chambre d'Hermione, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à sa discussion avec sa fille. Il était tellement ravie que ça se soit passé de cette manière avec elle. Il était, cependant, conscient que ce ne serait pas aussi facile avec Hermione… Il se coucha d'ailleurs auprès d'elle et, toujours endormie, elle se réallongea sur lui.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Finalement, il s'en est sorti… mais les problèmes sont loin d'être terminés.**

Une petite review svp ?

Réponse aux reviews : 

SummeRon : _Je te remercie pour tous tes compliments. Oui, j'adore écrire (Quand j'en ai le temps, en tout cas !). Et tu n'avais pas à dire que tu n'aimais pas Frank et que ce n'était qu'un enc, comme tu dis lol, parce que je ne connais personne qui puisse aimer un personnage dans ce genre._

Mannyh : _Ben oui, Ron est largement mieux que Frank au lit, c'est certain ! Nous, pervers ? Jamais ! Hihi ! Et je le redis, tu es très perspicace… Tu sais toujours ce que je m'apprête à écrire lol. Je dis ça parce que tu avais dit que peut-être que Ron et Roxanne feraient un pacte et que la petite jouera un jeu… Bien vu ! Au fait, hors-sujet, je ne suis plus… Tu-Sais-Quoi… (Affaire entre nous)_

sarah : _Désolée de te décevoir mais, tu verras, même quand tu découvriras pourquoi Frank est comme ça, tu le détesteras quand même lol. Mais tu devras encore attendre quelques chapitres avant de savoir la vérité. Je suis ravie que tu restes fidèle, en espérant que tu continues à l'être… À la prochaine et merci pour tes compliments, ta review en général !_

Mlle Potter :_ Je suis sûre de t'avoir répondu par mail…_

SoPhIaGrInT : _Toi, je t'ai répondu par mail. Mais je voudrais encore te remercier pour tes reviews si gentille. Je suis très contente que mes fan fictions te plaisent !_

lillyjade : _Je crois t'avoir répondu par mail._

chaton weasley : _Je crois t'avoir répondu par mail._

dafie : _Je crois t'avoir répondu par mail._

Ashlee77 : _Je crois t'avoir répondu par mail, et oui… le disque tourne et ne change pas lol !_


	4. Réapparition

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling. Je m'inspire juste de l'extraordinaire univers qu'elle a inventé et j'utilise également **ses** personnages.

**Rated :** M

**Genre :** Romance/General

**Résumé : **Ron retrouve enfin la trace d'Hermione, qui a disparu depuis maintenant 4 ans. Lorsqu'il découvre son logement, il décide de préparer du Polynectar et de prendre l'apparence de son mari, avec l'accord de celui-ci.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤ _L E S _¤_ A P P A R E N C E S _¤_ S O N T _¤_ T R O M P E U S E S _¤

Chapitre 4 : Réapparition.

Le lendemain, Ron ouvrit un œil et constata qu'Hermione n'était plus dans le lit. Il tourna paresseusement la tête vers le réveil et lut « 11:00 ». Il se frotta les yeux d'un air las et cligna plusieurs fois les yeux face à la lumière du jour, en faisant une grimace.

« Bonjour, papa ! » S'exclama une voix à côté de lui.

Il sursauta et se tourna vers sa fille, qui le regardait, l'air resplendissant, assise sur une chaise à côté du lit.

« Mon dieu, Roxie, ne me refais plus jamais ça. » Dit-il, d'un ton faussement amusant en plaçant sa main sur son cœur, la respiration haletante.

Il baîlla un long moment puis sourit à sa fille.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Une heure. » Répondit-elle.

Ron haussa les sourcils et la fixa, d'un air stupéfait.

« Une heure ? » Répéta-t-il.

« Oui… j'attendais que tu te réveilles. »

Ron ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, puis il observa les alentours et fronça les sourcils.

« Où est ta mère ? »

« Chez Tata Elodie… C'est une amie à maman. » S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter face au regard interrogateur de son père. « C'est la marraine du mariage de maman et de Frank. »

« Oh… » Murmura Ron, en faisant une grimace.

« Si tu veux, je peux te parler d'elle pour que tu la connaisses un peu mieux. » Proposa Roxanne, l'air enthousiaste. « Comme ça, elle n'aura pas à te trouver étrange ! »

« Ce serait très gentil, oui. » Fit Ron, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu sais… Je me doutais que quelque chose clochait hier. Frank n'est pas aussi cool et il ne… il ne me dit jamais des phrases gentilles. » Dit-elle, la voix tremblante, l'air sombre. « Il ne m'a jamais prise dans ses bras… même quand j'étais bébé. Je le sais, il le dit tout le temps. Il dit "J'ai bien fait de ne pas l'approcher celle-là." et… »

« Oh, Roxie… » Murmura Ron, en la prenant dans ses bras. « Je peux t'assurer que plus jamais, tu ne subiras ce genre de critique ! Je serais toujours là pour toi et crois-moi, je suis tellement fier de t'avoir comme fille que jamais, je ne te discréditerais ! »

Elle le serra contre elle et il l'a senti sourire dans son dos. Soudain, elle se recula de lui.

« Au fait, ce soir, maman et toi, vous êtes invités à la soirée Malefoy. » Déclara-t-elle.

Ron se redressa brusquement et haussa les sourcils, l'air complètement ébahi.

« La soirée Malefoy ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? »

« À ce que maman m'a dit, Draco Malefoy est en France pour les affaires. » Expliqua Roxanne, l'air très digne. « Ils ont décidé de faire une fête pour son arrivée… C'est important. C'est quand même le Ministre de la Magie anglais. »

« Oui, mais… ta mère le connaît ? » S'étonna Ron, l'air dégouté.

« Non… mais Frank, oui. Maman n'avait pas l'air enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller à cette soirée, mais elle a finalement accepté à contre cœur. Elodie me gardera… Je crois que c'est pour ça que maman a été la voir. »

« T'en sais bien des choses toi, tu m'impressionnes ! » Remarqua-t-il, l'air admiratif.

Roxanne lui adressa un sourire ravi et ses oreilles devinrent écarlates.

« Frank me dit toujours que je suis trop intelligente pour mon âge. Il dit que plus tard, je deviendrai folle. »

Ron poussa un grognement et fronça les sourcils, l'air furieux. Il eut presque envie de se mordre les poignets rien que pour avoir la sensation de mordre Frank. Cet ignoble crapule qui se permettait de faire des sales réflexions à sa fille !

« Écoute, il ne faut pas tenir compte de ce que te dit Frank, d'accord ? Il est fier et il n'aime que sa petite personne… Il faut que tu te mettes ça dans le crâne. Tout le monde n'est pas comme lui. »

« Non, la preuve. » Dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire radieux.

« Oui, _tu_ es cette preuve. »

« Je parlais de toi. »

« Et je parlais de toi, aussi ! » Répliqua-t-elle.

Ron secoua la tête et sourit. Il aimait cette complicité qu'il avait déjà avec sa fille. Il était tellement fier de ce qu'Hermione en avait fait… C'était une petite fille très mature pour son jeune âge… Quatre ans… du jamais vu ! Il ne serait pas étonné si ça devenait une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout plus tard lorsqu'elle irait à Poudlard… Poudlard ?

« Tu es encore très petite mais j'aimerais te demander quelque chose… » Se lança-t-il. « Où est-ce que tu aimerais faire tes études ? À Poudlard ou à Beauxbâtons ? »

« Poudlard, bien sûr ! » Répondit-elle. « Maman me parle tout le temps de Poudlard. Quand je saurais lire, je lirai "L'histoire de Poudlard" entièrement. Maman a déjà commencé à me lire une petite partie. »

« Tâche de ne pas devenir accro à ce livre, comme l'était ta mère ! » Conseilla Ron, l'air amusé.

Roxanne se mit à rire en se cachant le visage des deux mains et Ron ricana.

« Tu as déjà mangé, au fait ? » Demanda Ron, lorsqu'elle eut fini de rire.

« Oui, maman m'a préparé des céréales au chocolat… Comme je les aime ! » Dit-elle, l'air ravi. « Ensuite, elle est partie… D'habitude, elle ne me laisse jamais seule avec Frank mais je lui ai convaincu de nous laisser seuls, en disant que Frank avait changé et qu'il ne me ferait plus de mal. D'ailleurs, elle était très étonnée que tu dormes autant. Frank est très matinal. »

« Ah oui ? » Dit-il, avant de rire nerveusement. « C'est vrai que j'ai la fâcheuse habitude dormir longtemps. Ta mère me le reprochait tout le temps lorsque nous étions à Poudlard ! »

« Oui, je sais. »

« Comment ça ? » S'étonna-t-il.

« Maman me parle toujours de toi lorsque Frank n'est pas dans les parages. Elle ne m'a jamais dit où tu étais, mais elle me parle tout le temps de toi. »

« Ah bon et que… que t'a-t-elle dit ? »

« Que tu l'avais sauvé des mains d'un Troll alors que tu n'avais que 11 ans ! » Répondit la petite fille, l'air admiratif. « Mon papa est un vrai héros ! » S'exclama-t-elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. « Et aussi que tu t'es battu contre des Mangemorts en septième année, qui l'avaient enlevé. Elle m'a raconté comment c'était passé la guerre et pourquoi il y avait cette guerre. »

« Oh oui… » Murmura Ron, l'air grave. « Une triste guerre, c'est vrai. Mais, par Merlin, nous nous en sommes tous sortis. »

Roxanne parut hésitante un moment et se mordit la lèvre, l'air soucieux.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Ron, l'air inquiet.

« Je… je voulais juste… enfin… que tu m'aides à m'habiller. Maman m'a déjà lavé, juste avant le petit-déjeuné. » Dit-elle finalement, le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« Bien sûr. » Répondit-il en se levant du lit.

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

Après l'avoir vêtu d'une robe rose à fleur, qui arrivait juste aux genoux de la petite fille, elle et son père s'installèrent devant la télé. Ron avait toujours été fasciné par cet objet moldu qui parlait et qui montrait différentes personnes. Roxanne mit son dessin-animé préféré, en l'occurrence Bob l'Éponge (NDLR : J'adore !). Ils riaient à plein cœur du dessin-animé lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Ron se leva et alla ouvrir. Que fut sa surprise lorsqu'il vit Frank Leaster de l'autre côté de la porte. Celui-ci sursauta en voyant Ron et l'observa de haut en bas, l'air curieux. Ron aurait fait la même chose s'il rencontrait son double…

« Ce polo rouge est-il à moi ? » Demanda finalement Frank, l'air dégouté. « Je ne pense pas non… Je ne porterais jamais un truc pareil. »

« Que faites-vous ici, Leaster ? » Murmura Ron, d'une voix menaçante en regardant tout autour de lui avec frénésie. « Vous ne devriez pas être en Normandie ? Hermione doit arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Roxanne sait la vérité, mais ça n'empêche qu'Hermione ne le sait pas encore ! » Rugit-il. « Dégagez ! »

Il essaya de refermer la porte mais Frank fut plus rapide. Il fit un bond à l'intérieur et sourit, d'un air arrogant.

« Je vois que vous ne vous êtes toujours pas calmé depuis la dernière fois, Weasley. » Dit-il, amusé, avant de se diriger vers le salon.

Le cœur de Ron se mit à battre plus vite que jamais et, après avoir fermé la porte, il le suivit à grands pas. Frank entra dans le salon et lança un regard hostile à Roxanne, qui était très concentrée dans son dessin-animé.

« Qui était-ce ? » Demanda-t-elle sans lever la tête.

« Moi. » Répondit Frank, d'un air hautain, en rajustant sa cravate.

Ron se prit le visage entre les mains et poussa un long soupir de désespoir. Roxanne leva enfin la tête et sursauta en voyant le vrai Frank. Elle plissa les yeux en le regardant de haut en bas avant de poser son regard sur Ron, qui était à présent rouge de colère et de confusion. Elle entrouvit la bouche et écarquilla les yeux, tandis que son corps était parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables. Ron, paniqué, s'approcha rapidement d'elle et la serra contre lui tandis que Frank fronçait les sourcils.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là. » Chuchota Ron, à l'oreille de sa fille, qui regardait Frank d'un air horrifié.

« Bon ! » S'exclama Frank, d'un ton impatient, avant de prendre place dans un des fauteuils du salon. « C'est bien mignon tout ça mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour assister à vos tendres moments. Non, enfaîte je… »

« Écoutez-moi bien, Leaster ! » S'écria Ron, furieux, en se levant d'un bond. Il avança lentement vers Frank, l'air menaçant, en pointant un doigt vers sa poitrine. « Si vous êtes venus ici pour vous payer de nos têtes ou pour encore vous acharner sur ma fille, ce n'est pas la peine ! Et je peux vous prévenir que si jamais vous osez encore une seule fois lui parler mal, ce sera la dernière chose que vous ferez ! »

Frank haussa les sourcils et fixa Ron, d'un regard de défi. Ron voyait bien qu'il se forçait de ne pas répliquer. Frank se contenta d'agiter la main, comme si une mouche le dérangeait.

« Que de belles paroles nous avons là, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-il en ricanant. « Mais passons aux choses sérieuses ! » Ajouta-t-il précipitemment, en voyant Ron avancer encore d'un pas. Il joignit ses mains, d'un air malicieux. « Je suis venu ici pour vous parler de la soirée de Malefoy. »

Ron, le regard meurtrier, se rassit à côté de sa fille et l'attira à nouveau contre lui, comme pour la protéger.

« Vous n'êtes pas au courant, mais ce soir, je suis invité à une grande soirée. » Poursuivit Frank. « Mon épouse également… Enfin, si on peut encore parler d'épouse. » Ricana-t-il.

Le visage de Ron n'avait jamais été aussi terrifiant. Roxanne regardait à présent son beau-père, l'air méfiant.

« Vous faites bien de parler de cette soirée, parce que je n'irais pas ! » S'exclama Ron, au bout d'un long moment.

« J'ai bien peur que vous soyez obligés, Weasley… » Dit Frank, d'un ton las. « J'ai un rendez-vous très important avec le maire de Normandie et il m'est impossible de reporter ce rendez-vous. »

« Peu importe ! » S'écria Ron, en fronçant les sourcils. « Vous pouvez y aller à ce rendez-vous, mais moi je n'irais pas à votre stupide soirée ! »

« _Oh si_, vous irez, bonhomme ! » Marmonna Frank, l'air menaçant. « Ma présence est importante à cette soirée et puis, que donnerez-vous comme excuse à Hermione ? »

« Je lui dirais que je ne me sens pas bien, mais en tout cas, je n'irais pas ! Je ne connais personne à part Malefoy ! »

« Et bien, ça suffira. C'est sa soirée après tout, c'est l'homme le plus important ! »

« Bon… et _imaginons_ que j'aille à cette soirée… » Dit Ron, en plissant les yeux. « Comment devrais-je me comporter avec vos copains ? »

« Je constate que vous n'avez pas le sens des affaires bien que vous soyez Auror. » Souffla Frank, l'air complètement agacé.

Ron lui lança un regard furieux mais se retint de répliquer. Roxanne, pendant ce temps, observait les deux hommes avec anxiété, en tournant la tête en fonction de la personne qui parlait.

« Je ne suis pas disposé à vous apprendre les attitudes à adopter à cette soirée mais je peux, cependant, vous informer de certains petits détails, qui pourraient s'avérer être très utiles. » Poursuivit Frank, en parlant comme un grand homme d'affaire. « M. Malefoy aime qu'on le flatte et il a l'habitude que je le fasse alors, s'il vous plaît, tâchez de vous en souvenir ! »

Ron éclata d'un rire sans joie.

« Vous plaisantez, je suppose ? » Demanda-t-il, dégoûté.

« Lorsque vous verrez M. Andrews… » Reprit Frank, comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption. « …Demandez-lui comment se porte sa petite famille ainsi que sa chienne Lybie. C'est _très_ important… » Ajouta-t-il, l'air sérieux. « Vous comprendrez plus tard que la flatterie mène au succès. »

« Oui, bien sûr… je connais les gens de votre espèce. Des gens hypocrites, assoiffées de pouvoir ! » S'exclama Ron, l'air furieux.

« Faites attention à ce que vous dites, Weasley. » Prévint Frank, en plissant les yeux.

Ils avaient tous les deux l'air d'oublier la présence de Roxanne, ce qui arrangeait celle-ci. Il semblerait qu'elle prenait du plaisir à voir son père parler à Frank, comme si celui-ci n'était qu'un moins que rien.

« Si vous travailliez pour moi… » Continua Frank. « Vous n'auriez jamais osé dire de telles idioties, vous… »

« Encore heureux que je ne travaille pas pour vous ! » S'écria Ron, sur un ton de défi.

Pour la première fois, Frank paraissait furieux. Ron sourit. Visiblement, Il avait touché une partie sensible ! Cependant, Frank se calma bien vite… Il ajusta sa cravate, se redressa et leva fièrement la tête, en lui lançant un profond regard de mépris.

« Tâchez de vous souvenir de tout ce que je vous dis à propos de cette soirée, Weasley. » Finit-il par dire, en reprenant son air hautain. « Je ne veux pas passer pour quelqu'un d'inexpérimenté, d'impoli ou même d'imbécile tout court. Vous remarquerez bien vite que j'ai beaucoup de relations et que j'ai une réputation plus que respectable alors si jamais, vous osez tout gâcher, je peux vous assurer que je ferais en sorte que vous puissiez le regretter à jamais. »

« C'est une menace ? » Demanda Ron en haussant les sourcils, l'air totalement amusé. « Mon pauvre Franky… Vous êtes _très mal_ placé pour me faire des menaces ! Serment Inviolable, ça vous dit quelque chose ? »

L'air furieux, Frank se leva et serra les poings. Ron, loin d'avoir peur, lui sourit bêtement tandis que le corps de Roxanne était parcouru d'un rire silencieux. Soudain, on entendit des voix venant de dehors… Ron arrivait parfaitement à distinguer ces voix.

« _Merci encore d'accepter de garder Roxie_. » Disait la voix d'Hermione. « _Elle t'apprécie tellement et elle sera ravie de s'amuser un peu avec Pattenrond !_ »

Ron se leva d'un bond, l'air paniqué, tandis que Frank se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, l'air mécontent. Roxanne, elle, se mordait furieusement la lèvre.

« Cachez-vous dans l'armoire ! » Siffla Ron à Frank.

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? » Demanda celui-ci, l'air dégoûté.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de toute ma vie ! » Marmonna Ron.

« _Oui, c'est certain_ ! » S'exclama Hermione alors que Ron l'entendait s'approcher de la porte. « _J'étais très étonnée de ce changement… Il ne manquerait plus qu'il accepte de me faire un enfant._ »

« Dépêchez-vous ! » Murmura fermement Ron à Frank, à voix basse.

« Je ne joue plus à cache-cache depuis l'âge de 11 ans, Weasley. » Répliqua Frank, agacé.

« _Oui, d'accord, à ce soir !_ » Ron entendait à présent des bruits de clefs.

Il entendit également quelqu'un transplaner et il sut que c'était la personne avec qui Hermione parlait, en l'occurrence Elodie. Hermione ouvrit la porte et Ron poussa un grognement avant de s'enfermer, avec l'aide de Roxanne, dans l'armoire qui se trouvait dans un coin du salon. Bien heureusement, Ron pouvait tout voir, grâce aux petits trous qu'il y avait aux portes de l'armoire. Il vit Hermione entrer dans le salon avec un grand sourire. Lorsqu'elle vit l'habillement de Frank, son sourire s'effaça et elle le fixa d'une drôle de façon. Elle lui adressa, malgré tout, un sourire aimable… qu'il ne lui rendit pas.

« Tu as décidé d'alterner en fonction des jours ou quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, amusée en fixant Frank de haut en bas.

« _De quoi_ tu parles ? » Demanda-t-il sèchement, en fronçant les sourcils. Ron poussa un profond soupir.

Hermione haussa les sourcils et baissa les yeux vers sa fille.

« Alors ma chérie, on ne dit plus bonjour à sa maman adorée ? » Dit-elle, les poings sur les hanches, en lançant un regard réprobateur à sa fille.

La petite s'avança lentement vers sa mère, en ne quittant pas du regard Frank et Hermione s'abaissa pour ensuite la porter dans ses bras. Elle lui donna un bisous sur les lèvres et lui sourit. Roxanne posa enfin les yeux sur sa mère et lui rendit son sourire. Hermione ricana et chatouilla le nez de sa fille avec le bout de son propre petit nez. Ron sourit tandis que Frank avait l'air d'avoir envie de vomir. Hermione tourna la tête vers lui.

« Tu as été travaillé aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Non. » Répondit-il d'un ton brusque.

« Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ? » Demanda-t-elle, l'air inquiet.

« Tu veux bien arrêter de me poser des questions stupides ! » Grogna-t-il, en lui lançant un regard furieux.

« Euh… oui, d'accord. » Balbutia Hermione, complètement déconcertée. « J'aimerais aller prendre une douche, euh… est-ce que ça ne te dérangerait pas de préparer le dîner pour Roxie pendant ce temps ? »

« Non, mais tu plaisantes là, Granger ! » S'écria Frank, en riant d'un rire diabolique. Roxanne sursauta et se cacha le visage dans le creu de l'épaule de sa mère. « Tu me prends pour qui ? Ton elfe de maison ? »

« Frank ! » S'exclama Hermione, outrée, en lançant un regard gêné à sa fille.

Elle la déposa finalement au sol et Roxanne se tourna vers l'armoire avant de la fixer d'un air désespéré. Ron retint, avec difficultés, un grognement qui menaçait d'exploser de sa bouche. Il sentit le sang lui monter au cerveau petit à petit et il serra les poings, pour tenter de se calmer.

« Je… je n'ai pas faim maman, ça ira, je… » Bredouilla la petite rousse, mal à l'aise.

Hermione ne lui accorda aucune attention, trop occupée à fusiller Frank du regard.

« Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille ? » Demanda-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vas donc prendre ta douche, je vais m'occuper de ta peste de fille ! » Cracha Frank.

Ron était sur le point d'ouvrir violemment la porte afin de se ruer sur Frank mais ce qu'il vit le stupéfia complètement. Tout sembla se passer au ralentit. Hermione, le visage violet de colère, les dents serrés et le regard meurtrier, giffla Frank de toutes ses forces. La tête de celui-ci bascula violemment sous la force du coup. Roxanne poussa un cri de surprise, tandis que Frank, l'air furieux, se tenait la joue en faisant une grimace. Hermione, les yeux plissés et les sourcils froncés, avança lentement de deux pas vers Frank et le regarda au plus profond de ses yeux.

« N'insulte plus _jamais_ ma fille de cette façon, Leaster, tu m'entends ? » Dit-elle, l'air menaçant, d'une voix tellement grave que ça l'a rendait effrayante.

Frank n'en revenait pas. Il fixait la jeune femme d'un air complètement incrédule et Ron sourit de satisfaction. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'Hermione se révoltait… Ron avait l'impression de retrouver l'Hermione de Poudlard qui hurlait toujours sur lui lorsqu'ils se disputaient. L'air toujours aussi menaçant, elle passa à côté de Frank et monta les escaliers en courant, celui-ci la suivant du regard, l'air stupéfait. Ron décida alors de sortir de sa cachette. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire tellement il était heureux qu'Hermione ait remis Frank à sa place. Il échangea un regard complice avec sa fille, qui essayait désespéremment de s'empêcher de sourire. Voyant que Frank était toujours hypnotisé par l'escalier, Ron décida d'indiquer sa présence par une fausse toux. Frank sursauta et se retourna brusquement vers Ron, la respiration haletante. Le sourire de celui-ci s'élargit lorsqu'il vit la trace profonde de la main d'Hermione sur sa joue.

« C'est ça, _souriez_ ! » Cracha Frank, l'air furieux. « Mais vous ne perdez rien pour attendre ! »

« C'est ça, continuez donc à nous menacer ! » S'écria Ron, tandis que Frank tournait les talons et se dirigeait vers la porte. « Vous semblez oublier notre petit contrat… Serment Inviolable, pour être plus précis ! »

Frank claqua violemment la porte derrière lui.

« Waouh ! » S'écria Roxanne, en se levant d'un bond avant de sauter dans les bras de son père. « Vous avez assuré maman et toi, ce soir ! Il ne mérite que ça, ce vieux crapaud complètement con ! »

« Hé la ! » S'écria Ron, en lançant un regard réprobateur à sa fille. « C'est peut-être une belle journée que nous avons là, mais ça ne t'autorise pas à dire des jurons, Roxanne ! »

La petite fille fit une grimace d'excuse et marmonna un « Pardon » à peine audible. Ron secoua la tête et ricana avant de chatouiller sa fille de partout. Elle éclata alors de rire et ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le canapé. Ils rièrent de bon cœur tout en se chatouillant. Des larmes coulaient à présent le long de leurs joues tellement ils riaient…

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » S'écria la voix d'Hermione, derrière eux, les faisant sursauter.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Je n'aimerais pas être à la place d'Hermione… Tout doit être tellement confus dans sa tête lol. Avoir affaire à un vieux rat arrogant et cruel, pour ensuite le trouver en train de s'amuser avec sa fille. Lol, espérons que Frank/Ron trouvera encore une excuse valable pour son comportement lunatique.**

**Prochain chapitre : La soirée de Malefoy**

Réponse aux reviews : 

Mannyh : _En tout cas, là il est clair qu'Hermione devrait commencer à se douter de quelque chose… elle qui est pourtant si intelligente lol ! C'est vrai que la petite est bien mignonne et puis, moi aussi, je comprends qu'elle soit ravie de revoir son père… Ce vieux Frank est tellement insupportable ! Il était tant qu'elle retrouve le sourire cette petite !_

jennif28 : _Oui, je réponds à mes reviews parce que je trouve que c'est la moindre des choses à faire, quand même lol ! Les gens se donnent la peine de poster des reviews (Qui sont adorables en plus) alors je trouve qu'il est normal d'y répondre. Je te remercie encore pour tous tes compliments et pour ta fidelité ! À la prochaine !_

sarah : _Waouh, je constate que Roxanne a vraiment beaucoup de succès lol. Moi aussi, je l'adore, elle est tellement bien pour son âge ! Et sinon, oui, je suis une petite sadique mais que veux-tu, j'aime beaucoup les histoires pimentées. Par contre, je déteste les histoires dramatiques où les auteurs font mourir mes personnages préférés ! _"Jo Rowling, je n'oublierais jamais les larmes que j'ai coulé lorsque j'ai lu que tu as fait tuer Dumbledore ! Grrr !" _lol… À bientôt pour la suite !_

littlenoname : _Merci de me suivre depuis le début, je suis contente que ma fan fiction te plaise autant !_

Lady Oscar : _Merci pour ta review ! Moi aussi je l'adore la petite Roxie lol. À la prochaine !_

Merci aussi aux reviews (Que j'ai déjà répondu par mail) de SummeRon, Mlle Potter, vinvin, chaton weasley, bulle-de-savon et Kieiji.


	5. La soirée de Malefoy

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling. Je m'inspire juste de l'extraordinaire univers qu'elle a inventé et j'utilise également **ses** personnages.

**Rated :** M

**Genre :** Romance/General

**Résumé : **Ron retrouve enfin la trace d'Hermione, qui a disparu depuis maintenant 4 ans. Lorsqu'il découvre son logement, il décide de préparer du Polynectar et de prendre l'apparence de son mari, avec l'accord de celui-ci.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤ _L E S _¤_ A P P A R E N C E S _¤_ S O N T _¤_ T R O M P E U S E S _¤

Chapitre 5 : La soirée de Malefoy.

Le soir venu, Ron et Hermione se préparèrent pour la soirée de Malefoy. Ron avait réussi, mais avec grandes difficultés, à convaincre Hermione de son bon fond. Elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole de toute la journée suite à l'insulte de Frank à l'adresse de sa fille… Par, on ne sait quel miracle, Ron avait pourtant réussi à se racheter auprès de sa belle, bien qu'elle restait quand même légèrement méfiante.

À présent, Ron était plus nerveux que jamais. Il ne savait pas du tout quelle attitude adoptée à la soirée de Malefoy ou que faire avec les autres personnes du métier qui seraient présentes. Il sursauta en entendant quelqu'un toquer à la vitre… Il lança un regard furtif à la porte de la salle de bain pour s'assurer qu'Hermione y était toujours et il s'avança vers la fenêtre. Il reconnut l'hibou qu'il avait envoyé dans la matinée en Normandie. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et prit la lettre qui se trouvait dans la patte de l'animal. Il l'ouvrit et la lut avec attention.

_Je vous ai déjà expliqué comment vous devriez vous tenir à cette soirée… Vous commencez à devenir fatiguant. C'est si difficile que ça de pratiquer les bonnes manières ? Retenez juste une chose : Gardez le sourire et flattez les personnes les plus importantes… À savoir M. Malefoy, lui-même, ainsi que M. Andrews, Mrs Montigny, M. Calister, M. De Cornier et sa femme. _

_Je peux également vous prévenir de leurs fonctions pour que vous ne vous embrouillez pas dans vos mots. Comme vous devez sûrement le savoir, M. Malefoy est le Ministre de la Magie d'Angleterre et M. Andrews est son assistant personnel pour qui il a énormément d'admiration. Mrs Montigny est la directrice des Services administratifs du Portusderal. Je vais répondre à la question que vous vous posez maintenant ; le Portusderal est simplement l'équivalent du Magenmagot, au cas où votre culture vous ferait des défauts… M. Calister est un Auror français très réputé mais vous devez sûrement le savoir… entre confrères ! Quant à M. De Cornier, c'est le Ministre de la Magie de France et ça, je suis persuadé que vous le savez déjà. Sa femme est très importante à ses yeux et, donc, il serait très imprudent de ne pas la complimenter elle-aussi. _

_N'oubliez pas de demander à M. Andrews comment se porte sa petite famille ainsi que sa chienne Lybie. Je le répète, c'est très important… _

_F. Leaster._

_P.S : Conseillez à Hermione de la boucler. Elle ne ferait que tout gâcher._

Ron, le visage rouge de colère, froissa la lettre et la jeta par la fenêtre. L'hibou poussa un hululement d'indigation et s'envola au loin. Alors comme ça Frank voulait que Ron paraisse ravi de la soirée et qu'il complimente tout ce qui bouge dans le simple but d'avoir de plus en plus de relation ? Et bien, qu'il continue à rêver ! Ron prit une décision des plus aléchantes ; Il gâcherait toute cette soirée ! Pour le P.S à propros d'Hermione, il comprit pourquoi il voulait qu'elle la "boucle"… Ce sale petit crapaud arrogant avait-il honte d'être marié à une enfant de moldue ? C'était décidé, Ron conseillerait à Hermione de parler avec tout le monde ! Quant aux stupides menaces de tout à l'heure de Frank, il n'y tint même pas compte… Il ne pourra rien faire contre lui tant que Ron ne décide pas de briser le Serment Inviolable.

« Au fait, Frank… » S'exclama Hermione, de la salle de bain tandis que Ron se battait contre sa cravate. Il avait un peu de mal à la nouer correctement. « …Je dois te dire quelque chose qui ne va certainement pas te plaire. »

« Oh… et quoi donc ? »

« Comme Elodie va garder Roxie ce soir, elle ne pourra pas s'occuper de Pattenrond. Elle sera donc obligée de l'emmener avec elle. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les chats mais, c'est la seule solution. »

« Tant que je ne reste pas longtemps en sa présence, ça ne me dérange pas. » Répondit Ron, en s'étranglant presque alors qu'il venait de faire un nœud à l'envers avec sa cravate.

« Je suis contente que tu raisonnes comme ça… Je ne voudrais plus me disputer avec toi à propos de mon chat. Jusqu'à présent, j'avais accepté que tu l'insultes de tous les noms mais le jour où tu l'as jeté dehors à coup de pied, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de te hurler dessus. Ce chat est très important pour moi, tu sais… »

« Oh oui, je le sais bien. »

Oui, Ron se souvenait de quelle façon elle l'avait défendu lors de leur troisième année alors qu'il accusait le chat d'avoir manger son rat, Croûtard… Bon, il s'avérait que c'était lui qui avait tord puisque son rat n'était pas vraiment un rat… C'était Peter Pettigrow, l'Animagus. Il n'était pas étonné que Frank n'aime pas ce chat… ou même n'importe quel autre animal. Ron était sûr que Frank avait peur des animaux et qu'il les méprisait plus qu'autre chose. Ron ne vit pas Hermione arriver… C'est lorsqu'elle lui arracha sa cravate des mains qu'il la remarqua. Elle avait déjà sa robe de soirée. Une robe noire avec un décolleté assez bas et en dos nu tandis qu'une longue fente découvrait une des jambes de la jeune femme jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Elle avait noué ses cheveux en un chignon élégant, bien que des mèches s'en échappaient et tombaient sur sa nuque ainsi que sur son visage. Elle n'était pas encore maquillée mais Ron trouva que ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire… Elle était sublime comme ça.

« Tu…tu… » Bafouilla-t-il, émerveillé.

« Toi, tu n'arrives pas à nouer ta cravate. » Constata-t-elle, avec amusement, en commençant à nouer sa cravate. « C'est très étonnant, d'ailleurs… Toi, qui t'y prend si bien d'habitude. »

Ron lui saisit les mains et les enroula autour de son cou avant de la plaquer contre lui. Elle haussa les sourcils, toujours aussi amusée, et il l'embrassa passionément.

« Tu es magnifique. » Chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Hermione rougit et lui sourit.

« Tu serais très magnifique toi aussi, si tu me laissais nouer ta cravate. » Dit-elle.

Ron déserra sa prise et elle l'aida à nouer correctement sa cravate.

Une fois que Ron eut transplané avec Hermione dans le grand hall du Département des festivités, il regarda tout autour de lui avec appréhension... Tout ressemblait tellement au Département des festivités qui se trouvait au Ministère de la Magie de Londres. Il y avait beaucoup de personnes, respectueusement bien habillé, qui circulaient dans le hall avant d'entrer dans la gigantesque salle de fête de l'étage. Ron prit la main d'Hermione et s'approcha de ce qui semblait être la réception.

« Bonjour M. Leaster ! » S'exclama la femme, qui tenait la réception, en fixant Ron.

Elle lui faisait étrangement rappeler Rita Skeeter avec ses lunettes à la monture incrustée de pierres précieuses. Elle avait cette même coiffure compliquée, composée de boucles étrangement rigides. Mais, contrairement à Skeeter qui était blonde, ses cheveux étaient noirs vifs.

« M. Malefoy a demandé à ce que vous partagiez sa table, vous et votre femme. » Poursuivit-elle enfin, en leur adressant un sourire bienveillant.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Le serveur Norbert, que voici… » Dit-elle en montrant du doigt un homme qui venait d'apparaître si soudainement que Ron était presque certain que la femme venait d'utiliser un sortilège d'Attraction. « …vous conduira à votre table, bien qu'elle ne soit pas difficile à trouver, elle se trouve au centre. »

« Merci bien. » Répondit Ron, en se forçant de sourire bien qu'il sentit son estomac se serrer. Il n'avait en aucun cas envie de bavarder avec Malefoy et de sourire à tout le monde, l'air hypocrite.

« Passez une excellente soirée et bon appétit. » Dit la femme en leur souriant.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire crispé et Ron l'entraîna dans la salle de fête. Une forte rumeur de conversation s'était répendue dans la salle dès qu'ils y avaient posé le pied. Ron n'eut même pas le temps d'admirer le salle que le serveur l'emmenait déjà à sa table. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la table, il eut une profonde envie de vomir tellement il se sentait mal. Il aperçut Malefoy, assis à une grande table au milieu de la salle, en train de discuter avec M. Andrews. Malefoy n'avait guère changé… Son visage était toujours aussi pointu et ses cheveux étaient toujours d'un blond éclatant, presque blanc. Ron connaissait déjà Andrews pour l'avoir souvent croisé au Ministère de la Magie à Londres.

À la droite de Malefoy, il y avait une femme que Ron reconnut à avec horreur… Pansy Parkinson. Il n'était vraiment pas étonné que Malefoy et elle se soient mariés. À la gauche d' Andrews, il y avait deux places vides… Certainement pour Hermione et Ron. D'autres personnes, que Ron ne connaissait guère, sauf certaines de vue, entouraient également la table.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés finalement à la table, le serveur s'en alla aussi vite qu'il leur était apparut à la réception et Pansy Parkinson leva les yeux vers eux. Elle adressa un sourire aimable à Ron mais lorsqu'elle aperçut Hermione, elle se figea soudain. Elle paraissait à la fois furieuse et à la fois abasourdie. Elle donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Malefoy et il lui lança un regard agacé. Elle lui montra alors du bout du menton Ron et Hermione et il leva à son tour les yeux vers eux.

« Ah ! » S'écria-t-il, ravi, en se levant. « Frank Leaster, vous voilà enfin ! »

Aussitôt toutes les personnes présentes à la table tournèrent la tête vers le jeune couple et se levèrent eux-aussi. Pansy Parkinson hésita un long moment avant de se lever à son tour. Malefoy ne semblait pas avoir remarqué Hermione. Celle-ci fronçait fortement les sourcils et semblait attendre avec impatience que la soirée se termine.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis marié, à présent ! » Reprit Malefoy, en passant un bras autour de la taille de Pansy, qui avait à présent le visage cramoisi et qui fixait Hermione, d'un air mauvais. « C'est dommage que vous n'ayez pas pu venir à mon mariage, il y a quelques mois. Vous auriez tellement… »

Il s'arrêta soudain lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Hermione. À son tour, il se figea et sembla avoir avalé sa langue. Il regarda successivement Ron et Hermione, l'air complètement incrédule et il secoua la tête.

« Vous…vous connaissez Grang… je veux dire, Hermione Granger ? » Demanda-t-il, dégoûté.

« Oui ! » Répondit fièrement Ron, en passant lui-aussi son bras autour de la taille d'Hermione. « C'est ma femme. »

« Je… je ne comprends pas. Enfin, c'est juste que… je ne m'y attendais pas. » Ajouta-t-il alors que toutes les personnes autour de la table se tournaient vers lui, l'air anxieux.

Hermione lui lança un regard furieux puis sembla engagée dans un combat de regards glacials contre Pansy Parkinson.

« Vous vous connaissez, tous les deux ? » Demanda Ron, en prenant un air innocent.

« Disons que… Non, nous ne… » Commença Malefoy.

« Nous avons étudié ensemble à Poudlard. » Répondit Hermione, en se forçant de sourire, comme si tout allait très bien. « Je ne te l'avais pas dit, chéri ? »

« Oh, mais si, bien sûr… que suis-je bête ! » S'exclama Ron, en ricanant.

« Nous sommes très contents que vous soyez là, M. Leaster. » S'exclama Andrews en tendant une main chaleureuse à Ron.

Si seulement il savait que c'était Ron, pensa celui-ci. Ils ne s'entendaient vraiment pas bien. Ron ne s'entendait pas bien du tout avec toute l'équipe de Malefoy de toutes manières. Il avait été Auror à l'époque où c'était encore Rufus Scrimgeour qui occupait la place de Ministre de la Magie. L'ancien Ministre de la Magie avait été assassiné par Lord Voldemort au cours de la guerre et toute la population avait été très enthousiaste à l'idée que Malefoy prenne les commandes. En effet, après la septième année, Malefoy s'était joint à l'Ordre du Phénix et avait combattu bravement contre les Mangemorts, pendant la guerre. Bien sûr, tout le monde avait été très touché par son changement et l'avait nommé Ministre de la Magie. Mais Ron savait que Malefoy resterait à jamais une sale petite fouine arrogante et sans scrupules ! Jusqu'à présent, Malefoy n'avait pas encore trouvé de raisons valables pour renvoyer Ron et Harry, qui était également Auror.

« Je vous remercie. » Dit Ron, d'un ton faussement aimable en serrant la main que lui tendait Andrews.

Les autres avaient l'air d'attendre que Ron les saluent à leur tour mais Ron n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait être qui. Il se maudit lui-même de ne pas avoir pensé à demander à Frank de décrire tous ses personnages. Il vit, parmis les personnes autour de la table, une femme de forte carrure et il fut certain de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Il était sûr qu'il s'agissait de Mrs Montigny… Il lui tendit une main timide qu'elle serra avec enthousiaste.

« Quel comique vous faites, Leaster ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « J'ai bien cru que vous n'auriez plus reconnu votre bonne vieille collègue ! »

Ron se força alors de sourire et Mrs Montigny se tourna vers Hermione.

« Et quelle charmante femme nous avons là ! » Dit-elle alors qu'elle saluait Hermione, qui lui adressa un sourire toujours aussi crispé.

Ron se tourna vers les autres personnes et fut étonné de ne pas avoir reconnu M. De Cornier plus tôt. Ce Ministre de la Magie de France qu'il connaissait pourtant bien, pour l'avoir vu plusieurs fois dans la Gazette du sorcier alors qu'il traîtait d'importantes affaires avec Malefoy. Ils se serrèrent la main amicalement et De Cornier passa un bras autour de la taille d'une femme assez élancé et bien habillé. Enfin, Ron salua M. Calister, l'Auror français. Finalement, Ron s'en sortit pas mal et ils prirent ensuite tous place à table. Pansy Parkinson avait à présent l'air de vouloir vomir et Malefoy regardait Hermione avec méfiance, tandis que celle-ci donnait l'impression de vouloir se trouver à n'importe quel autre endroit du moment que ce ne soit pas ici. Ron compatit avec elle… Lui aussi ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle s'arrêtèrent soudainement de parler et De Cornier leva un toast en l'honneur de Malefoy, qui semblait extrênement dérangé de la présence d'Hermione. C'est là que le festin débuta. Ils se mirent alors tous à manger, bien que Ron n'eut pas vraiment beaucoup d'appétit, et ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres. Ron n'avait même plus la volonté de foutre en l'air la réputation de Frank. Il se contentait d'essayer de se comporter bien mais il ne complimenta personne, ce qui rendit un peu tout le monde tendu. Ils devaient sans doute tous avoir l'habitude que Frank les flatte… Ron sourit. Il consentit tout de même à complimenter Mrs Montigny sur sa tenue parce qu'il trouva que c'était une personne bien agréable.

« Ah oui ? » S'étonna Mrs De Cornier, alors qu'elle discutait depuis un bon bout de temps avec Hermione. « Vous êtes bien sûres que vous n'êtes pas sa fille ? »

« Oh non, je suis d'origine moldue ! » S'exclama Hermione.

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré. Ron sourit de satisfaction.

« Ah, vous êtes d'origine moldue ? » Dit Mrs De Cornier, loin d'être gênée. Au contraire, elle regardait Hermione avec admiration. « J'étais pourtant sûre de connaître un certain George Granger... Mais ça ne fait rien ! Alors comme ça, vous êtes aussi fan de Lynda Minelly ? »

« Oui, j'ai lu tous ces livres ! J'aime beaucoup sa façon de voir les choses... »

« C'est vrai, oui. Cette femme a de très bonnes idées. »

Et elles se lancèrent alors dans une longue conversation sous le grand malheur de Malefoy.

Au moment où le repas se terminait, une valse se fit entendre et plusieurs couples se lèverent avant d'ouvrir la danse sur la piste de danse qui se trouvait près de la table où se trouvait Malefoy. Calister prit la main de la femme de De Cornier, avec l'accord de celui-ci et ils allèrent danser sur la piste. Mrs Montigny fut invité à danser par un homme, qui semblait être un homme d'affaire, tandis que Pansy Parkinson avait eu l'accord de Malefoy pour aller danser avec un autre homme. Ron avait l'étrange impression que Malefoy cherchait à rester à tout prix à table… Enfin, De Cornier se leva et s'approcha d'Hermione et Ron.

« Puis-je vous l'emprunter le temps d'une danse ? » Demanda-t-il poliment à Ron, en tendant le bras à Hermione qui le fit prit timidement.

« Euh… oui… Oui, bien sûr. » Répondit Ron en lui adressant un sourire.

Malefoy paraissait furieux. Lorsqu'Hermione et De Cornier s'éloignèrent, il se pencha vers Ron…

« Par tous les sorciers, Frank, je ne savais vraiment pas que vous aviez épousé… _Hermione Granger_. » Dit-il avec dégoût.

Ron prit bien son temps de mâcher sa salade, comme si Malefoy n'existait pas, avant de répondre.

« Et bien, maintenant vous le savez. » Répondit-il d'un ton plus sec, qu'il ne l'aurait prévu alors qu'il fixait Hermione qui dansait avec le Ministre français de la Magie.

« Merlin, est-ce que vous êtes au courant des origines de cette… de votre femme ? »

« Non, mais vous allez me le dire. » Répondit Ron, en le regardant toujours pas.

« C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe ! »

« Une _quoi_ ? » S'écria Ron, les dents serrés, en se tournant vers Malefoy, l'air furieux.

« Vous avez très bien entendu… Je ne pensais vraiment pas que vous oseriez toucher à _ça_. » Souffla Malefoy, l'air à la fois incrédule et à la fois dégoûté, alors qu'il regardait à son tour Hermione, d'un œil mauvais.

« Tu ne pourrais pas un peu la fermer, Malefoy ! » S'écria Ron, en lui jetant un regard glacial.

Malefoy se figea… Ron aussi. Les mots lui étaient sortis de la bouche sans qu'ils puissent les contrôler.

« Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire, Leaster ? » Dit Malefoy, très lentement, les yeux plissés, alors que le rouge lui montait peu à peu aux joues.

« Je suis désolé… mais je… je n'ai pas toléré que vous insultiez ma femme. » S'excusa Ron. Brillante excuse, se dit-il. « Vous comprenez, je l'aime pour ce qu'elle est… et non pour ses origines. »

« Très bien ! » S'exclama Malefoy en relevant la tête avec mépris. « Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus rien à vous dire ! Vous me décevez beaucoup. »

Avant que Ron ne puisse répliquer, il se leva de la table et s'en alla au loin. Ron ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire… Frank essayerait sans doute de le tuer après ce qu'il venait de faire, mais il s'en fichait complètement. Cette sale petite fouine de Malefoy n'avait pas à insulter Hermione comme ça !

La soirée se passa finalement plus bien que Ron ne l'avait prévu. Hermione bavardait joyeusement avec tout le monde tandis que Pansy et Malefoy semblaient passer la pire soirée de leur vie. À deux ou trois reprises, Ron surprit Malefoy en train de souffler quelque chose à l'oreille de sa femme ou à celle d'Andrews et ceux-ci fusillaient aussitôt Hermione du regard. Au bout d'un moment, ce petit jeu ne plut plus à Ron et il décida de se lever et d'annoncer son départ.

« Vous nous quittez déjà ? » S'étonna Mrs Montigny.

« Oui, nous sommes assez fatigués. » Répondit Ron, en faisant une grimace d'exuse, alors que Pansy Parkinson paraissait ravie.

« Et bien, on ne vous retient pas. » Dit Malefoy en se levant.

« Comme c'est gentil ! » S'exclama Hermione en éclatant d'un rire cristallin.

Malefoy, la mâchoire serrée, tendit la main à Ron.

« J'ai passé une excellente soirée, Malefoy. Merci de m'avoir invité ! » S'écria Ron, l'air faussement ravi, alors qu'ils se serraient étroitement la main.

Malefoy inclina légèrement la tête mais ne sourit pas. Il se contenta de se rasseoir, la mine furieuse, tandis que Ron et Hermione disaient aurevoir au reste des invités présents autour de la table.

À l'instant où ils transplanaient dans le hall de la maison d'Hermione, Elodie descendit les escaliers. C'était une femme de taille normale, qui avait une longue chevelure brune et des yeux d'un bleu éclatant, tandis que le contour de son nez ainsi que son nez lui-même arboraient de nombreuses tâches de rousseurs. Elle portait dans ses bras un chat roux… Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione. Ron trouva qu'il n'avait vraiment pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. En effet, sa tête applatie, son regard perçant ainsi que ses poils roux qui allaient dans tous les sens n'avaient pas changé. Lorsque Pattenrond aperçut Ron, il sauta d'un bond des bras d'Elodie pour ensuite aller se frotter contre les jambes du rouquin. Celui-ci avait la désagréable impression que Pattenrond savait que ce n'était pas Frank… Ce chat restait définitivement trop intelligent !

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » Demanda Ron à Hermione, alors qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle le fixait, l'air incrédule.

« Oh… rien, c'est juste que… d'habitude, quand Pattenrond te voit, il te crache à la figure. » Murmura-t-elle, stupéfaite. « Ça doit sans doute être du à ton nouveau comportement… »

Ron se sentit rougir.

« Ça doit être certainement ça. » Fut tout ce qu'il put dire. Il se tourna ensuite vers Elodie, dans l'espoir de changer de sujet. « Roxanne est… »

« Oh, elle s'est endormie au moment où je l'ai bordé. » S'exclama Elodie, l'air enthousiaste, avec un petit accent français. « Elle est tellement adorable ! »

« Ça, je ne vous le fais pas dire ! » Acquiesa Ron, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Merci de l'avoir gardé, Elo. » Dit Hermione en prenant son amie dans ses bras. « Que ferais-je sans toi ? »

Elodie déserra l'étreinte et lui adressa un clin d'œil. Hermione se tourna ensuite vers Ron, s'abaissa et prit son chat dans les bras avant de le caresser tendrement. Elle lança alors un regard timide à Ron.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que ça ne te dérange pas qu'il reste ici juste pour cette nuit ? » Demanda-t-elle, d'une petite voix. « Je me sens tellement mieux lorsqu'il est en ma présence. »

« Bien sûr ! » Répondit Ron, comme si la réponse était évidente. « Enfin, je veux dire… Pourquoi pas ? »

« Génial ! » S'exclama Hermione, ravie, alors que Ron se sentait désagréablement dévisagé par l'animal.

« Comment était cette soirée ? » Demanda Elodie.

« Oh… pas mal. » Répondit Hermione, l'air absent.

« C'était un vrai désastre ! » S'écria Ron, en faisant une grimace.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers lui et le regardèrent, l'air étonné.

« Je veux dire… c'était un peu ennuyeux, je trouve. » Ajouta le rouquin.

Hermione acquiesa d'un signe de tête affirmatif mais ne dit rien de plus.

« Bon et bien, je crois que je vais rentrer maintenant. » Déclara Elodie. « Passez une bonne nuit. »

Elle caressa la tête de Pattenrond avant de se diriger vers la porte en adressant, au jeune couple, un dernier signe d'aurevoir de la main qu'ils lui rendirent.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Voilà un chapitre un peu plus "normal" lol… En attendant que les complications arrivent… Ce sera à partir du chapitre 8 que tout va basculer… Je ne vous en dis pas plus !**

**J'essayerai de poster la suite le plus rapidement possible ! Je vous préviens déjà ; Scène M au RDV…**

Un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews ! (Je parle des reviews de **zag**, **CristalBlue**, **jennif28**, **chaton weasley**, **Lilli-Puce**, **Mannyh**, **bulle-de-savon**, **vinvin**, **sarah**, **Lady Oscar**, **emmi la beletinette** et de **michelle**.)

**À bientôt !**

**Jenny.**


	6. Heure de pause

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling. Je m'inspire juste de l'extraordinaire univers qu'elle a inventé et j'utilise également **ses** personnages.

**Rated :** M

**Genre :** Romance/General

**Résumé : **Ron retrouve enfin la trace d'Hermione, qui a disparu depuis maintenant 4 ans. Lorsqu'il découvre son logement, il décide de préparer du Polynectar et de prendre l'apparence de son mari, avec l'accord de celui-ci.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤ _L E S _¤_ A P P A R E N C E S _¤_ S O N T _¤_ T R O M P E U S E S _¤

Chapitre 6 : Heure de pause.

Au fil du temps qui passait, on se rapprochait de plus en plus des mois d'hiver. Les temps se faisaient de plus en plus frais et la journée d'aujourd'hui n'échappait pas aux règles. En effet, dès le matin, il s'était mis à pleuvoir comme pas possible. On entendait le bruit des grêlons qui tapaient contre les fenêtres ainsi que l'eau couler dans les rues, à la manière d'une douche. L'air était lourd et humide. Fréquemment, un éclair intervenait dans ce temps orageux.

Un jeune homme était assis dans un grand siège noir avec un dossier haut, situé dans un énorme bureau. Il avait croisé ses doigts dans sa nuque, s'appuyait contre le dossier du siège et regardait distraitement les gouttes qui coulaient sur la vitre, en pensant à diverses choses… Il se balancait d'avant en arrrière, d'un air absent, les jambes tendues et les pieds croisés. À plusieurs reprises, il s'arrêtait pour faire tourner le siège sur lui-même et, donc, se retrouver face à son bureau, pour ensuite boire une gorgée du café qui était posé sur son bureau.

Alors qu'il aperçevait au loin un éclair jaillir du ciel, il se mit à repenser à tout ce qui s'était passé au cours de ces derniers mois. Tout avait été si vite… Il avait quitté rapidement l'Angleterre en disant à sa famille ainsi qu'à Harry qu'il partait le temps d'une année sans doute. Harry avait réussi à comprendre facilement sa décision tandis que sa famille avait riposté un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils cèdent tous. Ron était alors arrivé en France dans le but de trouver celle qui fait, depuis toujours, battre son cœur et il l'avait trouvé. Mais tout ne s'était passé comme prévu. Lui, avait prévu de la retrouver et de lui demander des explications quant à son départ soudain mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Il n'était pas encore au courant de l'existence de leur fille. Il ne savait pas non plus qu'Hermione s'était mariée. Ensuite, il y avait eu la proposition de Frank à propos du Polynectar. Ron avait accepté sans réfléchir et maintenant, il s'en mordait les doigts. Oh, bien sûr, il était ravi d'avoir une certaine complicité avec sa fille mais il savait que ce ne serait pas aussi simple avec Hermione… Elle n'est pas aussi naïve.

Il n'arrivait pas non plus à croire qu'il arrivait à garder la pêche et le sourire avec tout ça. Parfois, lorsqu'il regardait successivement Hermione et Roxanne, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver une profonde colère à l'égard d'Hermione. Dans ces moments-là, il avait, plus que tout, envie d'enlever son "masque" et de se mettre à hurler sur Hermione pour lui avoir cacher l'existence de sa fille. Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir honte… L'air de vouloir revenir en Angleterre pour avouer la vérité à tout le monde. Non, au lieu de ça, elle se contentait de refaire sa vie et de laisser tout le monde dans l'ignorance, y compris la personne qu'il _fallait_ avertir… Ron.

À présent, le jeune homme se trouvait dans le bureau de Frank, au Ministère de la Magie en France. Ce Ministère là n'était pas vraiment différent de celui d'Angleterre. La seule différence était que pour entrer au Ministère de la Magie de France, il fallait passer par une des toilettes d'un cinéma à Paris tandis que pour entrer au Ministère de la Magie d'Angleterre, on passait par une cabine téléphonique à Londres. À part ça, Ron se serait vraiment cru au Ministère anglais… Les couloirs, les étages, les bureaux, tout était pareil. Le bureau de Frank se trouvait au Département de la justice magique. C'était un bureau très vaste et, au grand étonnemment de Ron, très bien décoré. Ron s'était retrouvé là car Hermione commençait à se douter de quelque chose. Elle trouvait ça étrange que Frank ne travaille plus autant… Ron faisait alors semblant de travailler dans ce bureau. L'idée ne lui déplaisait pas car, c'était sans doute étrange à dire, mais il se sentait extrênement bien ici… Il était seul, il pouvait méditer en silence et penser à ce qu'il ferait plus tard. Et ce fauteuil est tellement confortable…

Le claquement de la porte le fit légèrement sursauter et il fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas être dérangé. » Dit-il, d'un ton dur, sans prendre la peine de retourner son siège.

« Ah oui ? » Répondit une voix familière. « Et même pas pour ta merveilleuse femme ? »

Ron se redressa brusquement sur son siège et le fit tourner sur lui-même pour se mettre face à Hermione, qui se tenait près de la porte. Elle portait un long imperméable bleu marine qui cachait complètement son corps et ses cheveux étaient trempés.

« Par Merlin, Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Ron en se levant, avant de contourner le bureau et d'avancer de quelques pas pour se placer devant elle. « Tu… Tu es toute mouillée, tu n'as pas froid ? »

Elle se contenta d'un signe négatif de la tête pour répondre et sourit.

« Mais… mais… »

« Shh… » Elle le fit taire en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres. « C'est ta façon de me dire bonjour ? » Demanda-t-elle, dans un murmure, avant de glousser.

Ron ricana, malgré lui, et se pencha pour l'embrasser furtivement. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils suite à ce court baiser mais garda un air amusé sur le visage.

« Tu as beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-elle, finalement, d'un ton absent, en regardant autour d'elle.

« Euh… non. Non, pas vraiment. » Balbutia Ron.

« Oh… » Murmura-t-elle, l'air satisfait. « Et… tu attends de la visite ? »

« Non… » Répondit lentement Ron, en la dévisageant intensément. On aurait dit qu'elle mijotait quelque chose.

« Tu as déjà pris ton heure de pause ? »

« Hermione… viens en au fait. » Dit-il, de plus en plus impatient. « _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là_ ? »

Elle gloussa et se mordit la lèvre. Ses yeux scintillèrent et Ron se sentit soudain très excité. Elle se mit alors à ouvrir son imperméable, tirant lentement sur la tirette. Le cœur de Ron manqua un battement… Elle n'allait tout de même pas recommencer à le provoquer ?

« Je me suis dit que… » Répondit-elle, d'une voix suave, en tirant un peu plus sur la tirette. « …peut-être… » Plus bas. « …tu aurais envie… » Toujours plus bas. « …d'un peu de compagnie. » Termina-t-elle en ouvrant, à présent, son imperméable. « Et puis, je pense que tu as _besoin_ d'une… petite pause. » Ajouta-t-elle, d'une voix rauque.

La gorge de Ron se sécha et, en un rien de temps, son pantalon devint fortement serré. Elle ne portait que des sous-vêtements en dentelles… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le corps parfait de la jeune femme, d'un œil avide. Ses yeux scintillèrent à son tour et il croisa à nouveau le regard de la brune, qui le fixait en se léchant les lèvres.

« Tu… tu n'as pas un peu froid ? » Fut tout ce qu'il put dire, alors que sa respiration s'accélérait.

« Comment pourrais-je avoir froid alors que je suis dans tes bras ? » S'étonna-t-elle, l'air amusé, en se collant à lui.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se mit à l'embrasser passionnément. Le rouquin cessa de penser et répondit à son baiser avec fougue. Il fit glisser son imperméable de ses épaules, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Leurs langues se mélangeaient violemment et Hermione gémit lorsque Ron se mit à caresser ses fesses. Elle se recula, malgré tout de lui, pour lui ôter ses vêtements. Lorsqu'il se retrouva, lui aussi, en sous-vêtement, elle se mit à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille et un frisson traversa le corps du jeune homme. Elle sourit et se mit à donner des petits coups de langue sur son cou avant de lui embrasser le torse. Pendant qu'elle laissait des baisers humides dessus, elle avait descendu une main à son entre-jambe. Elle se mit alors à caresser la grosse bosse à travers le caleçon noir du jeune homme. Il grogna et la redressa avant de capturer ses lèvres chaudes dans les siennes…

Il serra fermement ses fesses dans ses mains et la souleva du sol. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et il l'emmena à son bureau où il la déposa doucement. Enfin pas si doucement que ça… Les nombreux papiers qui étaient sur le bureau s'envolèrent au loin et la tasse de café roula sur le bureau avant de s'éclater au sol dans un bruit sonore. Complètement indifférent au désastre, Ron continua à embrasser Hermione sauvagement tandis qu'il dégrafait son soutient-gorge. Il remonta ses mains à ses épaules et fit glisser les bretelles le long de ses bras, puis le jeta au sol. Il délaissa ses lèvres pour ensuite embrasser sa poitrine alors qu'il caressait ses cuisses. Ron aimait la voir s'abandonner à ses caresses et l'entendre gémir… Il déposa des baisers brûlants sur son ventre et il enleva sa culotte en dentelle, qui le gênait dans son exploration. Il la caressa un court instant avant d'enfoncer ses doigts dans l'intimité humide de la jeune femme.

Chevauchant maintenant les doigts de Ron, Hermione se cambra contre sa main et poussa un profond soupir, tandis qu'il commençait un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Impatient de la goûter, il retira ses doigts et pressa son visage entre ses cuisses. Il se mit à sucer doucement le petit bout de chair sensible de la jeune femme, puis la lécha avidement avant de plonger sa langue en elle.

« Oh… » Gémit-elle. « R… Frank… »

Elle écarta un peu plus les jambes et enfonça ses doigts dans la chevelure rousse du jeune homme, le pressant un peu plus contre elle. Il la goûtait avec désir mais au moment où elle allait atteindre l'extase, il se recula d'elle, voulant en profiter lui aussi. Elle voulut le ramener entre ses cuisses, mais il lui prit les mains et se redressa avant de déposer un doux baiser contre ses lèvres.

« J'ai envie de me perdre en toi, Mi… Hermione. » Dit-il dans un souffle, en surveillant cette fois-ci la façon dont il l'appelait.

En guise de réponse, elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et il pénétra doucement en elle. Elle poussa un cri. Cette fois, Ron ne fut pas long avant d'accélérer le rythme. Les trois premiers coups avaient été assez gentils, doux mais ce qui avait suivi était bien plus violent, plus dur, plus puissant. Ron, dont le front arborait une fine couche de sueur, se retirait complètement d'elle avant de la repénétrer plus fermement encore. Le bruit de la pluie et des grêlons qui claquaient contre les vitres, vint se mélanger à leurs gémissements. À chaque coup, la jeune femme poussait un autre gémissement et serrait plus fort encore les épaules du rouquin en se cambrant complètement contre lui. Elle serra si fort ses épaules qu'elle enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau mais Ron la laissa faire, trop occupé à leur donner du plaisir à tous les deux.

Soudain, Hermione se tendit furieusement avant de pousser un cri de plaisir en martyrisant presque les épaules de Ron. Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas long à la rejoindre dans l'extase. Son corps trembla violemment, des ondes de plaisir le traversant tout entier et, avec un dernier coup de rein, il se déversa en elle. Hermione, qui avait du mal à respirer normalement, le serra contre elle tandis que lui-même essayait de retrouver une respiration normale. La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait gardé fermé après avoir joui et poussa un soupir de contentement. Elle se recula un peu de Ron, qui retrouvait peu à peu de l'air.

« Je suis désolée… » Souffla-t-elle, en lui adressant un faible sourire.

« Pour quoi ? » S'étonna le rouquin, en fronçant les sourcils et en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Elle lui montra d'un signe de main ses épaules, qui portaient encore les traces des ongles d'Hermione enfoncés dedans. Ron tourna étroitement la tête pour regarder ses épaules rougies et ricana en lançant un regard amusé à la jeune femme, alors qu'il lui lançait un sort de contraception avec sa baguette, qui traînait un peu plus loin, sur le bureau.

« Il va falloir que je nettoie tout ça. » Dit-il, d'un ton las, en observant les dégats, par terre, causés par la tasse de café.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Pour changer un peu, je vous ai mis un chapitre court mais qui, j'espère, vous plaira tout autant que les autres. Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews !**

**Prochain chapitre : Doutes et nausées.**


	7. Doutes et nausées

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling. Je m'inspire juste de l'extraordinaire univers qu'elle a inventé et j'utilise également **ses** personnages.

**Rated :** M

**Genre :** Romance/General

**Résumé : **Ron retrouve enfin la trace d'Hermione, qui a disparu depuis maintenant 4 ans. Lorsqu'il découvre son logement, il décide de préparer du Polynectar et de prendre l'apparence de son mari, avec l'accord de celui-ci.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤ _L E S _¤_ A P P A R E N C E S _¤_ S O N T _¤_ T R O M P E U S E S _¤

Chapitre 7 : Doutes et nausées.

« On est bientôt arrivés ? » Demanda Roxanne, impatiente, alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre le paysage.

Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes que Roxanne et ses parents roulaient dans les airs, en mode invisibilité, que la petite n'arrêtait pas de poser cette question. Ils avaient en effet une voiture magique, comme celle qu'Harry et Ron avaient utilisé en 2ème année pour se rendre à Poudlard. Ron et Hermione, ou plutôt Hermione, avaient décidé d'emmener Roxanne à la foire magique, Parc Mont Triton. Ron ne connaissait absolument rien des foires magiques de France... Hermione avait d'ailleurs été très étonnée qu'il ne sache pas où se trouvait Parc Mont Triton.

« Mais Frank... » Avait-elle dit, en levant un sourcil, lorsqu'il lui avait fait part de son problème. « Nous avons déjà été là-bas plusieurs fois, tu t'en rappelles ? »

« C'était moi qui lui indiquait le chemin ! » S'était exclamé Roxanne, afin de sauver son père, qui lui en fut très reconnaissant.

« Ah oui ? » S'était étonnée Hermione. « Comment se fait-il que je n'aie pas remarqué votre petit jeu ? »

« Ha, ça, c'est notre petit secret ! » 

Hermione les avait alors dévisagé tous les deux, l'air soupçonneux. Sans doute, n'avait-elle pas l'habitude que Frank et Roxanne soient aussi complices, se dit Ron.

À présent, ils se rendaient au Parc Mont Triton et Roxanne s'impatientait de plus en plus. C'était Hermione qui conduisait tandis que Ron essayait de retenir en tête le chemin qu'elle prenait, au cas ou…

« Roxie, arrête de gigoter comme ça, tu écrases Pattenrond ! » S'exclama Hermione, en fixant sa fille dans le rétroviseur, d'un air réprobateur. « Nous arriverons dans quelques instants. »

Roxanne soutint un moment le regard de sa mère avant de finalement se forcer à se calmer, bien que ce fut une tâche difficile. Hermione secoua la tête, l'air amusé, avant de faire une grimace et de gémir. Elle lâcha soudainement le volant et se tint le ventre, en grimaçant de douleur. Ron rattrapa le volant à temps, alors que la voiture avait basculé sur le côté, faisant crier Roxanne. Pattenrond se mit à cracher en fixant Hermione.

« Je suis désolée, je… merci Frank, c'est bon. » Haleta Hermione, en reprenant le volant tandis que Ron la fixait, l'air inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Demanda-t-il, d'une voix rauque.

« Rien, ça… ça va. » Assura-t-elle, en continuant de grimacer.

Cette fois, Roxanne resta sage jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent enfin au Parc Mont Triton. Ron savait que c'était parce qu'elle était tétanisée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Hermione retrouva son état normal, mais continuait de se caresser le ventre, en fronçant les sourcils. Ils, Hermione portant Pattenrond dans ses bras, avancèrent sur l'herbe fraîche en direction de la foire. Lorsque Roxanne aperçut la foire magique, elle sautilla d'excitation.

« Papa, je vois la foire là-bas ! » S'écria-t-elle en tirant sur le bras de Ron.

Hermione se retourna vivement vers lui et écarquilla les yeux, l'air étonné. Ron se figea… Il savait très bien pourquoi elle le regardait comme ça. Roxanne l'avait appelé Papa devant elle… Roxanne remarqua enfin que ses parents se lançaient des regards affolés et elle fronça les sourcils.

« Ben, c'est vrai, vous ne voyez pas la foire ? » Demanda-t-elle, en plissant les yeux. « Juste là ! » Continua-t-elle en montrant du doigt les jeux mécaniques au loin.

« Tu l'as appelé Papa, ma chérie ? » Demanda Hermione, en montrant Ron du doigt.

« Ah non, c'est pas vrai. » Protesta la petite fille, les oreilles cramoisies. « Ce…ce n'est pas mon papa. Pour…pourquoi je l'appelerais comme ça ? »

« C'est vrai, elle a raison. » Approuva Ron, la respiration haletante. « Pourquoi m'appelerait-elle papa ? C'est…c'est ridicule. »

Ron et Roxanne se forcèrent alors de rire, et Hermione se contenta de leur adresser un sourire crispé.

« Nous ferions mieux d'entrer dans la foire. » Murmura-t-elle, en continuant de les fixer, l'air soupçonneux.

« Bonne idée ! » S'exclama Roxanne, en prenant la main de sa mère.

En entrant à l'intérieur de la foire magique, Ron constata que ce n'était pas très différent des foires magiques d'Angleterre. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et plusieurs sorciers pratiquaient des tours assez spectaculaires, dans les airs. Il y avait également des attractions aquatiques où les enfants riaient de bon cœur et hurlaient à plein poumon lorsque l'animateur les faisait léviter un petit moment, avec sa baguette magique, avant d'annuler le sort. Ensuite, les enfants retombaient en chute libre dans l'eau.

« _Je veux_ faire ça, maman ! » S'écria Roxanne, toute excitée, en fixant l'attraction aquatique.

« Hors de question ! » S'exclama Hermione, en lançant un regard réprobateur à sa fille. « Cette attraction est interdite au moins de dix ans et tu n'as que quatre ans, Roxanne ! »

« S'il te plaît, maman ! » Supplia la petite fille, en tirant sur le bras de sa mère, faisant presque tomber Pattenrond. « Tout le monde dit que je suis plus mature que mon âge ! »

« Ce n'est pas une raison valable ! »

« Voyons, Hermione… » Souffla Ron, avec lassitude. « Laisse-la un peu s'amuser. Cette attraction n'est pas dangereuse du tout. »

« _Oh_ ! » S'exclama Hermione en se retournant brusquement vers Ron. « Frank ! Je te croyais plus responsable que ça ! Il est hors de question que ma fille fasse cette attraction ! »

Roxanne retira alors brutalement sa main de celle d'Hermione et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, l'air boudeur.

« Et ça ne sert à rien de bouder, je ne changerai pas d'avis. » Prévint Hermione, en levant la tête, l'air hautain, tout en caressant Pattenrond de la main que Roxanne venait de lâcher.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules, en lançant un regard d'excuse à sa fille.

« Alors, je peux voler ? » Demanda finalement la petite fille, le regard plein d'espoir.

« _Quoi_ ? » S'exclama Hermione, l'air affolé. « Non, il est hors de… »

Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase avant de grimacer et de se tenir à nouveau le ventre, alors que le chat roux s'accrochait à ses épaules pour éviter de tomber.

« Hermione… » Dit Ron, en s'approchant d'elle et en lui prenant son chat des bras. « Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, c'est… c'est juste que je… je suis un peu fatiguée. » Bredouilla Hermione, les sourcils froncés, la mine réellement épuisée. « Ça va, ce n'est rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas. » Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa fille. « Non, tu ne peux pas non plus voler, c'est très dangereux. »

« Mais non, maman, regarde ! » S'exclama Roxanne, en reprenant la main de sa mère.

Elle la dirigea vers un des stands, où ils proposaient des voyages en balai autour de la foire.

« J'ai dit non. » Répéta Hermione, en se caressant le ventre. « Non, c'est non. »

« Tu es méchante. » Marmonna Roxanne.

« _Roxanne_ ! » La réprimanda Ron, tandis qu'Hermione ouvrait la bouche stupéfaite. « Il ne faut pas dire ce genre de choses à ta mère, elle n'est _pas_ méchante. Et puis, un jour, tu voleras… Je pourrais même t'apprendre ! »

Hermione se tourna vers lui, encore plus stupéfaite, et le fixa d'un regard de myope.

« Depuis quand sais-tu voler, Frank ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Tu as une peur incroyable du vide… »

« Je… je… je disais ça pour lui faire plaisir. » Murmura-t-il en montrant Roxanne du pouce, qui fixait à présent, avec avidité, les balais du stand. Excellente excuse, se dit-il !

« Oh… Bon, tu viens ma chérie ? » Dit Hermione en tendant sa main vers Roxanne.

Celle-ci lui lança un regard furtif et furieux et ne bougea pas de place.

« Allez, viens, Roxanne. » Dit Ron, d'un ton un peu plus dur.

La petite fille regarda un long moment son père avant de lui prendre la main et de les suivre. Hermione secoua la tête, l'air amusé.

« Elle fait toujours ça. » Chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de Ron, alors que Roxanne regardait toutes les attractions autour d'eux, d'un air anxieux. « Quand je lui interdis quelque chose, elle me fait la tête pendant une minute et après elle vient me faire un câlin. Mais bon, ça, tu l'avais remarqué, n'est-ce pas, Frank ? »

« Euh, oui… oui, oui, j'avais remarqué. » Dit Ron, la gorge sèche.

« Maman, fais-moi un câlin. » Murmura Roxanne, au bout d'un moment, avant de tendre ses deux bras à sa mère.

Celle-ci regarda Ron, l'air amusé, et haussa les épaules, genre "Je te l'avais dit". Elle se pencha vers sa fille et la porta dans ses bras avant que la petite enroule ses petits bras autour de son cou.

Ron passa une excellente journée, bien qu'Hermione avait des malaises toutes les trente minutes. Il était en famille, il faisait vraiment beau et au fil du temps, il oubliait tous ses problèmes.

En rentrant à la maison, Ron insista auprès d'Hermione pour savoir ce qu'elle avait et elle lui annonça finalement qu'elle souffrait d'une maladie moldue… La grippe. Ron avait déjà entendu parler de sa maladie et il se dit qu'il se retiendrait un bon moment de toucher Hermione. Cette maladie semble infecte.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'ai été très longue et j'en suis consciente… Mais j'avais quelques problèmes avec le site. Pendant cette petite (ou plutôt grande lol) période, j'ai pu écrire plusieurs chapitres. Je sais exactement comme je vais tourner cette histoire et je sais exactement comment Hermione va découvrir la vérité… Ce sera assez surprenant mais marrant. Mais vous le verrez dans longtemps mais vous le verrez tout de même lol !

**J'espère que vous apprécierez cette courte suite, en attendant la venue des longs chapitres lol. N'oubliez pas de me donner vos avis, vos critiques en cliquant sur la petite phrase Submit a Review ;-)**

**Chapitre suivant : Le rêve. Dans ce chapitre, nous plongerons dans les pensées d'Hermione… C'est un chapitre très intéressant selon moi. Je me demande s'il en sera de même pour vous. Je vous préviens : Ce sera un chapitre très long.**


	8. Le rêve

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling. Je m'inspire juste de l'extraordinaire univers qu'elle a inventé et j'utilise également **ses** personnages.

**Rated :** M

**Genre :** Romance/General

**Résumé : **Ron retrouve enfin la trace d'Hermione, qui a disparu depuis maintenant 4 ans. Lorsqu'il découvre son logement, il décide de préparer du Polynectar et de prendre l'apparence de son mari, avec l'accord de celui-ci.

Petit plus important, tout de même :

**Ce sera le premier et dernier chapitre où nous entreront dans la vision d'Hermione.**

Le rêve qu'elle va faire, dans ce chapitre, est enfaîte un réel souvenir qu'elle a réellement vécu.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤ _L E S _¤_ A P P A R E N C E S _¤_ S O N T _¤_ T R O M P E U S E S _¤

Chapitre 8 : Le rêve.

Lorsqu'Hermione finit de se laver le visage, elle quitta la salle de bain. En s'approchant du lit, elle remarqua que Frank s'était déjà endormi. Elle ricana en fronçant les sourcils, tout en secouant la tête. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs fois que Frank se levait après elle, le matin, et qu'il manquait plusieurs jours de son travail… Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Ça faisait déjà quelques semaines que Frank avait littéralement changé et elle était vraiment très ravie de ce changement. Quand elle l'avait connu, il lui avait parut être un homme bien. Et c'est ce qu'il avait été pendant 3 ans jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, subitement, il se mette à changer et à devenir mauvais, irritant, agaçant et profondément arrogant. Elle n'était même pas étonnée qu'il ait changé à nouveau de caractère, il y a quelques semaines. Il est tellement lunatique mais ce nouveau changement était tout de même spécial.

La jeune femme espérait tout de même qu'il garde ce comportement exemplaire qu'il adoptait ces temps-ci et qu'il ne redevienne plus détestable, parce que s'il venait à retrouver son mauvais caractère, elle ne le supporterait plus. Avant qu'il ne change à nouveau, subitement, elle était prête à le quitter définitivement, en emportant sa fille avec elle… Mais lors du dîner familial, il l'avait tout simplement impressionnée… Elle avait également beaucoup apprécié son changement radical au niveau du sexe. Elle n'avait jamais connu ça… excepté cette fois où tout avait basculé.

Elle poussa un profond soupir et s'allongea auprès de son mari. À peine avait-elle rabattu les couvertures sur ses épaules que le sommeil lui vint immédiatement.

_Flash-Back…_

« Hermione… _HERMIONE_ ! » S'écria un jeune brun, faisant sursauter la jeune femme qui fixait l'entrée de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

« Oui, _quoi_, Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle, encore un peu étourdie, en se tournant vers lui.

« Ça fait dix minutes que tu fixes cette entrée, depuis que Ron y est passé. »

« Ah bon ? Je… je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte. »

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Hermione… Je vois bien qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous. »

« Tu te trompes complètement ! » S'écria la jeune femme en se levant d'un bond du fauteuil, près de la cheminée, où ils étaient assis.

Elle s'avança, le sourire aux lèvres, jusqu'à la table où elle avait laissé ses livres quelques minutes plus tôt. Il y a à peine dix minutes, pour être exact, Ron Weasley était parti pour s'entraîner à son poste de gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, laissant Harry et Hermione seuls dans la Salle Commune, en train de réviser. Hermione n'avait pas vraiment la tête à réviser ces temps-ci… Son rouquin de meilleur ami l'obsédait complètement. Nuit et jour. Et cela faisait quelques semaines qu'ils se tournaient autour, qu'ils flirtaient ensemble sans vraiment s'en rendre compte… La jeune Gryffondor n'arrêtait pas de rêver de lui et de s'imaginer faire des choses intimes avec lui. Elle rougit à cette pensée tandis qu'elle faisait semblant de tourner les pages d'un livre posé sur la table.

Faut dire que Ron n'avait rien avoir avec le grand dadet maigre qu'elle avait connu il y a trois ans… Non, le rouquin avait littéralement changé depuis. Il était populaire, grand et fort. Nombreuses étaient les filles qui voulaient sortir avec lui mais lui n'était jamais intéressé, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Hermione. Il semblait assez préoccupé par autre chose pour penser à sortir avec quelqu'un… mais Hermione ne savait pas encore quoi.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » Demanda soudainement Harry, en la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

« Vas-y, je t'écoute. »

« Que se passe-t-il entre toi et Ron ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils face à cette question mais continua de sourire, malgré tout. Elle se tourna lentement vers Harry et eut beaucoup de mal à cacher son sourire lorsqu'elle lui répondit.

« Que veux-tu qu'il se passe entre Ron et moi ? »

« Je ne sais pas… À toi de me le dire. » Répondit Harry, en plissant les yeux, l'air soupçonneux, alors qu'il se levait et s'avançait vers elle.

« Nous sommes juste amis… Comme toi et moi ! Il n'y a rien d'autres entre nous, Harry, tu fais erreur. » Répondit Hermione, avant de ricaner.

« Donc je me fais, sans doute, des illusions lorsque je vous vois flirter ensemble ? »

« C'est ça, oui. »

« Ou quand je trouve que tu es bien trop joyeuse lorsque nous parlons de lui ? »

« Harry… » Souffla la jeune brune, avec lassitude, alors que son sourire s'élargissait. « Arrête de te poser des questions inutiles. »

Elle enfila sa robe de sorcier et mit son sac à dos, avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami.

« Tu devrais te reposer, Harry. » Dit-elle, compatissante, en posant une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule du brun. « Tu es malade et il vaudrait vraiment mieux que tu te reposes… Plus tu te reposes, mieux c'est ! Peut-être que tu ne seras plus malade pour le match de vendredi, qui sait ? »

« Faudrait pas rêver non plus… Cette sale maladie moldue me ronge jour après jour. Ah, je déteste avoir la fièvre ! » Gémit-il.

Hermione sourit.

« Au fait… où vas-tu ? » Demanda Harry.

« Je descends sur le terrain. » Répondit Hermione, les joues rosies.

Harry leva un sourcil et la dévisagea, l'air soupçonneux.

« Ginny joue aussi ! » S'écria le jeune brune, pour se défendre « Angelina aussi… Toute l'équipe de Gryffondor joue. »

« Y compris Ron, oui. » Ajouta Harry, en ricanant.

« Oh, arrête avec ça, Harry. » Le réprimanda Hermione, en le tapant sur l'épaule.

Harry éclata alors de rire et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant de quitter la Salle Commune.

En arrivant sur le terrain de Quidditch, elle remarqua que l'entraînement avait déjà commencé. Elle se faufila entre les nombreux sièges occupés et s'assit finalement à une bonne place. Elle chercha, sans vraiment se l'avouer, Ron, du regard. Elle le trouva à sa place de gardien, en train d'attendre qu'un Souaffle arrive… La jeune femme l'observa attentivement. Il était réellement beau dans cette tenue de Quidditch qui, à cause de sa forte carrure, lui collait au corps. Quand soudain, un souaffle fonça tout droit vers lui. Avec une facilité absurde, il le renvoya à l'autre bout du terrain. Hermione sourit d'admiration.

« Bien joué, Weasley ! » S'écria Angelina.

Ron lui adressa un sourire et jeta un coup d'œil absent vers les gradins. Il croisa alors le regard d'Hermione. Il parut quelque peu surpris mais un énorme sourire se dessina sur son visage et il se passa une main dans les cheveux. La jeune femme se sentit rougir… Elle adorait lorsqu'il faisait ce geste, qui montrait tant sa nervosité à certains moments. Ça le rendait encore plus mignon. Elle lui adressa un sourire timide tandis qu'il lui faisait un clin d'œil. Tout au long de l'entraînement, Ron arrêta plusieurs souaffles d'une façon assez spectaculaire, tout en lançant des regards furtifs à Hermione.

À la fin du match, Hermione descendit aux vestiraires, dans le but de voir Ginny… et de féliciter Ron. En approchant des vestiaires, elle vit que la porte était entrouverte. Elle fronça les sourcils et se risqua de regarder un peu ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur… juste par anxiété. Il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel. Juste les membres de l'équipe qui se changeaient… Non, vraiment rien de spécial, excepté Ron. Merlin, Hermione crut avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'elle l'aperçut torse-nu, sa robe de de Quidditch à la main, qu'il venait apparemment d'enlever. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait torse-nu. Il avait la carrure d'un rugbyman. Hermione aurait aimé aller prendre une bonne douche froide pour se calmer mais elle ne pouvait plus quitter son regard du corps parfait qu'elle avait devant elle. Mais pourquoi se caressait-il le torse lorsque quelqu'un lui parlait ? Il voulait la tuer ou quoi ? La respiration de la jeune femme s'accéléra et elle se mordit les lèvres, avec nervosité.

« Tu cherches quelque chose d'intéressant ? » Demanda une voix derrière elle, qui la fit sursauter.

La cœur battant rapidement, elle se retourna brusquement et vit Ginny, apparemment déjà habillée, qui la fixait, d'un air amusé.

« Euh non, rien de… rien de spécial. » Bafouilla la jeune brune, le visage cramoisi.

« Il fait chaud n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Ginny, en ricanant.

« Oui, un peu. » Souffla Hermione, en s'éventant d'une main.

« On se demande pourquoi. » Murmura la rouquine.

« Tu… tu as pris une douche ? »

« Oui. »

« En tout cas, c'était un bel entraînement aujourd'hui, tu as vraiment été… »

Elle s'arrêta dans son phrase lorsqu'elle vit que les membres de l'équipe quittaient à présent les vestiaires. Ron n'était pas là. Bien qu'elle ne voulait toujours pas se l'avouer, elle le cherchait parmis les nombreuses personnes qui quittaient à présent les vestiaires.

« Il prend une douche… » Dit soudain Ginny, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. « C'est toujours le dernier à sortir des vestiaires. »

« Qui ? » Demanda Hermione, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mon frère, voyons. L'homme qui te fait tourner la tête depuis quelques mois maintenant. »

« N'importe quoi. » S'exclama la jeune brune, en soufflant avec lassitude.

« Comme tu veux… » Soupira Ginny en haussant les épaules. « En attendant, moi je monte au château. On se voit tout à l'heure. »

« Oui… Oui, d'accord. » Bredouilla Hermione, le regard fixé sur la porte du vestiaire. « On se voit tout à l'heure. »

Ginny ricana en secouant la tête et suivit l'équipe de Quidditch qui se rendait au château. Hermione garda un long moment les yeux fixés sur la porte du vestiaire avant de se décider à faire quelque chose. Elle s'avança à pas timides vers la porte et entreprit d'entrer dans le vestiaire. Il n'y avait plus personne. Seuls les vêtements de sport de Ron gisaient sur une banquette. La jeune femme s'avança vers les douches et lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de la douche qui coulait, son cœur manqua un battement. Elle aurait tellement aimé rejoindre Ron. Elle l'entendait chantonner la chanson "Weasley est notre roi", alors que le bruit de la douche la torturait seconde après seconde.

Elle soupira, baissa la tête, tourna les talons et s'avança vers la sortie, lorsqu'elle entendit la douche s'arrêter. Elle accéléra le pas et quitta à temps le vestiaire avant que Ron ne remarque sa présence.

_Fin du_ _Flash-Back…  
_  
Hermione, toujours endormie, sourit lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à cette partie de son rêve et se retourna dans son lit avant de poser un bras autour de la taille de Frank. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsque son rêve prit une toute autre direction…

_Flash-Back…_

Elle attendait…

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle attendait, mais elle attendait…

Elle savait que quelque chose arriverait…

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'elle jouait avec le bout de sa jupe, l'air nerveux, tout en se mordant la lèvre.

Elle appréhendait le moment qui allait suivre…

Assise sur le lit de sa chambre de Préfète-en-chef, elle se remémorait en tête tout ce qui s'était déroulé tout au long de ces dernières semaines.

Ses nombreux flirts avec l'homme qu'elle aimait tant, n'arrêtaient pas de défiler dans sa tête, comme un film.

Elle sourit en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Elle était seule avec son rouquin d'amour, en train de l'aider à terminer un exercice, en Défense contre les forces du mal.

Ils se rapprochaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui expliquait certaines choses.

Mais au moment où ça allait devenir sérieux, elle avait, encore une fois, esquiver et était montée se coucher, en se maudissant elle-même d'être aussi stupide.

Les trois coups à la porte qui suivirent la firent sortir de sa rêverie.

Elle sourit et se leva.

Avant même d'ouvrir la porte, elle savait qui serait derrière.

En ouvrant la porte, elle eut raison.

Il était là… En train de la fixer d'un air à la fois incrédule, comme s'il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il était là, mais d'un air aussi confiant, comme s'il savait exactement pourquoi il était là.

Ça semblait compliqué à comprendre, mais Hermione comprenait…

Il avança d'un pas vers elle et referma la porte derrière lui.

Il savait…

Elle savait aussi.

Comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et ils se lancèrent dans un tendre baiser…

Tendre mais timide tout de même… _Leur premier baiser_.

C'était exactement comme elle se l'était imaginée dans ses nombreux rêves… Tendre, sensuel, doux mais tout de même timide et légèrement maladroit.

La jeune femme enroula ses bras autour du cou de son rouquin et il enroula ses bras forts autour de sa fine taille.

Elle profita de chaque instant dans ce baiser, tellement elle trouvait que les lèvres du jeune homme avaient bon goût.

Il ne cessait de lui caresser tendrement le dos, appréciant sa peau douce.

Il quitta ses lèvres et entreprit d'embrasser doucement son cou tout en caressant ses épaules.

Lorsqu'il suça la partie sensible de son cou, elle soupira de bonheur et reserra un peu sa prise sur lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et trouvèrent leur place sur le lit.

Le jeune homme commença à enlever un par un les vêtements de la brune, et elle se mit, à trembler, bien malgré elle.

Elle n'était pas sûre d'être à la hauteur pour lui…

Il remarqua son angoisse et la rassura d'un tendre baiser avant de l'observer avec admiration.

Elle rougit lorsqu'il lui souffla qu'elle était belle.

Elle prit alors de l'assurance, et se mit, à son tour, à lui retirer ses vêtements, sous le regard étonné mais ravi du jeune homme.

Elle se pencha sur le corps parfait du jeune homme qui s'offrait à elle et rien qu'à elle, et se mit à donner des baisers timides sur son torse puissant.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se réchauffa lorsqu'elle l'entendit gémir et se cambrer un peu plus contre elle.

Ce fut au tour du rouquin à parcourir son corps.

Il le faisait merveilleusement bien, mais avec une lenteur insupportable.

Elle se surprit elle-même à le supplier et à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille, s'offrant entièrement à lui.

Il parut surpris et plus excité que jamais.

Il entra alors avec douceur dans le cœur de sa féminité et la jeune femme se crispa, sentant une douleur vive lui traverser tout le corps.

Il parsema chaque partie de son visage de tendres et courts baisers, dans le but de la détendre.

La douleur fut vite remplacée par un plaisir intense et la jeune femme se cambra contre le rouquin, lui accordant le droit de continuer.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et débuta un lent mouvement de va-et-viens.

Ils ne se quittaient pas du regard.

Le mouvement du jeune homme s'intensifia et le plaisir de la jeune femme s'amplifia, tandis qu'elle se mettait à pousser de faibles cris.

C'était tellement intense… même en rêve, elle n'avait jamais connu quelque chose comme ça.

Soudain, son dos se cambra lorsqu'elle sentit une chaleur l'envahir, et elle s'agrippa à lui plus furieusement que jamais.

Il avait la respiration saccadée et elle crut aperçevoir des étincelles dans ses yeux quand il la pénétra d'un coup de rein plus puissant que les autres, se libérant complètement en elle.

Il ne put s'empêcher de s'écrouler sur elle, l'air épuisé, mais ils inversèrent rapidement leur position, le rouquin étant conscient qu'il écrasait la jeune femme, même si ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger.

Ils essayaient tous les deux de retrouver une respiration normale et au bout d'un moment, ils retrouvèrent une respiration équilibrée.

En ce jour du 1er avril, Hermione était certaine que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie…

Elle l'avait fait avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et elle était certaine de ses sentiments à son égard.

Ils poussèrent en même temps un soupir de bonheur, comme s'ils lisaient dans les pensées de l'autre.

Ron caressa les cheveux d'Hermione, le sourire aux lèvres, et ils tombèrent en même temps dans un profond sommeil.

_Fin du_ _Flash-Back…  
_

Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit et elle gémit lorsqu'elle se retourna encore dans son lit. Cette fois, ce fut Frank qui enroula son bras autour de sa taille, alors qu'il venait de se retourner lui aussi. Le sourire de la jeune femme s'effaça au fur et à mesure lorsqu'elle fut arrivé à la partie sombre de son rêve…

_Flash-Back…_

Lorsqu'Hermione sortit des toilettes après y avoir vomi pour la énième fois, elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec sa mère. Elle se mit à paniquer… Sa mère savait qu'elle n'avait rien pris pour calmer son mauvais état.

« Hermione, as-tu réellement pris les médicaments que je t'ai donné ce matin ? » Demanda Mrs Granger, sur un ton de reproche, les poings sur les hanches, en fixant sa fille.

« Non. » Répondit Hermione, d'une petite voix, en regardant le sol, l'air honteux.

« Mais _pourquoi_ ? Ça fait maintenant une semaine que tu as toutes ses nausées et quelques jours que tu n'arrêtes pas de vomir ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu refuses de prendre tous ses médicaments ! Tu es contente de ce qui t'arrive ou quoi ? »

« Maman, _s'il te plaît_… » Souffla la jeune brune, l'air las. « Laisse-moi tranquille. »

Elle tourna les talons et s'avança vers les escaliers.

« Hermione Jane Granger, je m'inquiète pour toi. » Dit sa mère, d'une voix faible, tandis qu'Hermione montait les premières marches.

La jeune femme ne prit pas compte des paroles de sa mère et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle s'écroula sur son lit, l'air abattu, et fixa le plafond, l'air pensif. Il était vrai que ça faisait un bon bout de temps qu'elle avait des nausées et qu'elle vomissait assez souvent… Même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, elle était très inquiète mais elle refusait de prendre ses médicaments qui traînaient sur sa table de chevet depuis ce matin. Elle savait que ce n'était pas une maladie moldue qu'elle avait.

En poussant un profond soupir, elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Elle espérait tout de même que son état s'améliorerait avant demain… Elle l'espérait de tout cœur. En effet, demain, elle devait se rendre au Terrier pour y passer ses vacances mais dans l'état actuel dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle doutait qu'elle puisse y aller. Ça l'angoissait réellement… Elle voulait revoir Harry… toute la famille Weasley… et surtout Ron. Depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté, lui et Harry, à la gare, pour se rendre chez elle, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis ce fameux jour du 1er avril. Le fait qu'ils aient fait l'amour ce jour-là les avait inconsidérablement rapproché dans les mois qui avaient suivi. Mais elle ne savait pas encore où ils en étaient réellement.

Elle se mit alors à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre avant de s'arrêter devant sa longue glace devant laquelle elle se regardait si souvent avant de se rendre au Terrier. Elle se regarda attentivement et fronça les sourcils. Son état actuel la fatiguait et ça se voyait. Elle avait le bête espoir que ses cernes, ses yeux rouges et son visage livide, disparaîtraient avant qu'elle n'arrive chez Ron. Elle abaissa son regard sur son corps et son cœur manqua un battement. Elle avait grossi. Elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle se rappela que ces temps-ci, elle mangeait plus que d'habitude… ce qui était sans doute dû au stress. Elle se décida quand même à faire quelque chose… Elle ne voulait pas que Ron la voit comme ça !

Ayant à présent son permis de transplanage, elle transplana à St Mangouste.

« Vous pouvez vous rhabiller, Mlle Granger. » Dit le médicomage, au bout d'une heure, après avoir examiné Hermione.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et s'assit ensuite en face de lui, l'air anxieux.

« Tout me semble normal. » Poursuivit-il, avant de la dévisager longuement. « Mais vous ne semblez pas être au courant de la situation. »

« Au… au courant de quoi, monsieur ? » Demanda timidement la brune, en le fixant intensément.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais… » Murmura-t-il, l'air grave, avant de joindre ses mains et de regarder Hermione, l'air compatissant.

« Monsieur, vous… vous m'inquiétez. » Murmura-t-elle à son tour, lentement, comme si chaque mot était lourd à prononcer.

« Vous êtes enceinte, Mlle Granger. » Annonça-t-il.

« Qu…_Quoi_ ? » La mâchoire d'Hermione se mit à trembler.

« Vous n'avez que 17 ans à ce que je sache, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le cœur lourd, Hermione acquiesa lentement, d'un signe de tête.

« Je suppose que ce n'était pas prévu. »

À nouveau, elle acquiesa, mais ne prononça pas un mot.

« Je suis vraiment désolé… mais je ne peux rien faire pour vous. »

Lorsqu'Hermione transplana chez elle, elle atterrit dans les toilettes. On dit qu'il suffit qu'il arrive quelque chose de traumatisant pour que vous ne transplaniez plus normalement… C'est ce qui arriva à Hermione.

En entrant dans sa chambre, elle vacilla et tomba à terre, toute tremblante, dans un bruit sonore. Elle n'arrivait plus à bien respirer tellement son cœur battait fort… Elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte. Non, _elle ne pouvait pas l'être_ ! Elle se tira les cheveux, se disant peut-être, qu'elle était en train de rêver… Non, elle ne rêvait pas. Elle était bien enceinte… de Ron. _Oh Merlin_ ! Tout ce que la jeune femme avait construit pour son avenir, jusqu'à présent, s'écroula comme un château de cartes. Elle, qui s'était promie un avenir en or, ne voyait plus rien. Tout était flou… Les larmes ne tardèrent pas à venir et coulèrent en abondance sur ses joues tandis qu'elle se relevait avec difficultés. Elle ne put s'empêcher de fixer son ventre avant de le caresser timidement.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle était complètement perdue. Elle ne pouvait plus aller au Terrier demain… Elle ne pouvait plus revoir ses parents, Ron et sa famille, Harry… Plus personne. Prise d'une pulsion soudaine, dû au stress et ça, c'était certain, elle se mit à jeter fébrilement ses vêtements hors de l'armoire et sortit ensuite sa grosse valise de Poudlard. Elle ne contrôlait plus aucun de ses mouvements… Elle était complètement perdue. Elle entassa vêtement sur vêtement dans sa valise et une fois qu'elle eut bouclé sa valise, elle prit un bout de parchemin et se mit à écrire, les mains tremblantes.

_Chers parents,_

Je vous écris ce mot, car je n'ai pas le temps de vous parler face à face. Je voulais vous dire que je partais pour quelques temps, histoire de changer un peu d'air. Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas pour moi, je vais bien et je m'en sortirais très bien. Je ne serais pas seule puisque j'emporte Pattenrond avec moi.

Prenez bien soin de vous et n'oubliez pas que je vous aime très fort.

Votre fille,  
Hermione.

Quelques larmes tombèrent sur le parchemin mais Hermione n'y fit pas attention. Elle posa le parchemin sur sa table et sortit doucement de sa chambre.

« Pattenrond… » Chuchota-t-elle, la voix tremblante, en regardant dans tous les recoins du couloir. « Pattenrond, _viens ici_. »

Aussitôt, son chat roux, sortant de nulle part, accourut à son maître et Hermione le prit dans ses bras. Il ronronna et se cala plus confortablement dans ses bras.

« Nous allons déménager, tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser. » Lui dit Hermione, la voix tremblante, tandis que ses larmes continuaient à couler en abondance.

Elle porta son chat avec un bras et prit sa valise avec l'autre. Elle regarda un moment autour d'elle, l'air coupable. Mais l'air décidé, elle transplana tout de même au Ministère de la magie. De là, elle irait au département où se trouvait le réseau des cheminées et elle s'en allerait ensuite pour une destination inconnue… Ses pleurs redoublèrent. Pattenrond caressa la poitrine de la jeune femme avec sa tête touffue, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il compatissait sa douleur avec elle. Hermione le gratifia d'une caresse et d'un faible sourire.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au Ministère, elle marcha rapidement le long du couloir, en essuyant ses larmes, et au moment où elle allait tourner dans un couloir, elle se heurta à quelqu'un. Elle serra Pattenrond contre elle, pour éviter qu'il ne tombe. La personne l'attrapa par les épaules pour ne pas la faire tomber elle aussi et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle leva alors les yeux vers cette personne… C'était un homme brun, aux yeux verts clairs et de taille plutôt moyenne. Il était mince et était habillé comme un homme d'affaire. Ils se regardèrent un long moment sans rien dire, avant que l'homme ne la lâche et lui adresse un sourire admiratif. Pattenrond cracha en fixant l'homme d'un air mauvais et Hermione lui dit de se taire.

« C'est mon jour de chance aujourd'hui ! » S'exclama l'homme, d'une voix rauque, tout en lançant un regard dégoûté au chat roux. « C'est pas tous les jours qu'on heurte, par hasard, des femmes aussi belles que vous… Surtout que je ne suis pas de ce pays. »

En effet, Hermione remarqua qu'il avait un petit accent français. Elle lui rendit un faible sourire.

« Vous ne semblez pas en état de parler à ce que je vois. » Murmura-t-il, en lui caressant la joue.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et son sourire s'effaça. Elle n'avait jamais vu d'homme aussi sûr de lui. Il ne la connaissait même pas et il se permettait de lui caresser la joue.

« Je… je dois m'en aller, monsieur. » Dit-elle, d'une voix faible, en se reculant de lui.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous retiens pas… » Dit l'homme, l'air tout de même déçu. « Prenez tout de même bien soin de vous. Je déteste voir des femmes tristes, alors qu'elles sont aussi belles. » Il sortit alors d'une poche de sa veste un petit papier et le tendit ensuite à Hermione. « Envoyez-moi un hibou, dès que vous aurez besoin de parler… Rassurez-vous, je ne mords pas. »

Il lui fit un baise-main et le chat essaya de le griffer, mais il se recula à temps, l'air surpris. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard furieux au chat, il passa à côté d'Hermione avant de s'éloigner dans un couloir sombre.

« Voyons Pattenrond, qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Demanda Hermione au chat, qui fixait le couloir où l'homme avait disparu. « Il est gentil le monsieur, non ? »

Cet homme semblait en effet être assez amusant. C'était un pro lorsqu'il s'agissait de prendre des initiatives. Hermione n'eut pas la force de rire. Elle poussa un profond soupir et lut ce qui était écrit sur le papier.

_Frank Leaster,  
Directeur du département de la justice magique  
Au Ministère de la magie en France, à Paris._

Elle relut attentivement le papier et regarda ensuite dans le vide, l'air inexpressif… Soudain, une idée lui vint. _La France_… C'est là qu'elle irait pour construire une nouvelle vie. Elle sourit mais son sourire s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'elle se mit à penser à Ron. Les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux et elle se mit à trembler. Elle avança alors d'un pas décidé au département où se trouvait le réseau des cheminées, avant qu'elle ne change d'avis.

Elle était certaine que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire… partir loin d'ici, avant que quelqu'un ne découvre son secret.

_Fin du_ _Flash-Back…  
_

Hermione, tremblante, se réveilla en sursaut et poussa un terrible hurlement, réveillant par la même occasion Frank (NDLR : Bien sûr, il s'agit de Ron, mais nous sommes dans les pensées d'Hermione donc…). Le front mouillé, elle replia ses jambes contre elle et se mit à pleurer à n'en plus finir.

« Hermione… » Souffla Frank, en lui caressant le dos. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

La jeune femme ne prononça pas un mot. Elle se contenta de pleurer en se remémorant ses horribles souvenirs de détresse. Elle s'était en effet promie un bel avenir et il avait fallu qu'elle tombe enceinte à un moment où tout allait si bien. Elle avait tout perdu et tout abandonné… À chaque fois qu'elle repensait à cette histoire, elle se mettait à pleurer… Elle se rappelait de Ron et son cœur se serrait… Il lui manquait atrocement.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ce genre de cauchemars… Elle était même très étonnée que Frank ait l'air surpris qu'elle se mette à pleurer au réveil. D'habitude, il lui disait de la fermer et elle allait faire un tour, le laissant dormir en paix, pleurant à chaudes larmes… Là, il paraissait réellement inquiet. Hermione aurait pensé qu'il aurait tout de suite compris ce qu'il se passait et qu'il lui aurait à nouveau dit de se taire, mais apparemment non.

« Mione, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? » Murmura-t-il, en lui caressant à présent les cheveux.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'il l'appela Mione. Pourquoi l'appelait-il comme ça ? Elle souffrait assez comme ça pour qu'il lui remémore le souvenir de Ron l'appelant Mione… Elle ne passait pas un jour sans penser à lui… Et tous les jours, la culpabilité la rongeait. Il ne savait pas qu'il avait une petite fille et elle le lui cachait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire… Elle en était incapable. Elle voulait l'oublier une bonne fois pour toutes. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait épousé Frank ! Ses pleurs redoublèrent.

« Mione, je t'en prie, dis-moi. » Poursuivit-il.

« Vas-tu donc arrêter de m'appeler Mione ! » S'écria-t-elle, en se levant d'un bond, son corps parcouru de tremblements violents. « Je ne veux plus que tu m'appelles Mione, c'est compris ? »

Elle sortit en trombe de la chambre, sans se soucier du regard d'incompréhension de Frank, et dévalisa les escaliers, avant de quitter la maison. Elle courut un long moment, comme pour évacuer la pression et, au bout d'un moment, elle s'écroula sur un banc public, la respiration saccadée. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer, repensant à ses souffrances.

« Ron… » Souffla-t-elle, avant de laisser échapper un sanglot, qui la fit trembler de partout. « Si seulement ça s'était passé autrement… »

Elle s'accrocha au banc en murmurant des "Ron" à répétition, l'air désespéré.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Petit rappel :

**Ce sera le premier et dernier chapitre où nous entreront dans la vision d'Hermione.**

Le rêve qu'elle a fait, dans ce chapitre, est enfaîte un réel souvenir qu'elle a réellement vécu.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Suite : Ah vous verrez… mais c'est assez intéressant. Enfaîte, l'histoire en elle-même devient de plus en plus intéressant lol ;-).**

Merci encore une fois pour vos reviews ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira… C'est un chapitre assez long lol, mais bon, j'étais vraiment très inspirée ce jour-là... Faut me comprendre ! ;-)

**À bientôt !**

**Jenny.**


	9. Besoin d’aide… de compréhension

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling. Je m'inspire juste de l'extraordinaire univers qu'elle a inventé et j'utilise également **ses** personnages.

**Rated :** M

**Genre :** Romance/General

**Résumé : **Ron retrouve enfin la trace d'Hermione, qui a disparu depuis maintenant 4 ans. Lorsqu'il découvre son logement, il décide de préparer du Polynectar et de prendre l'apparence de son mari, avec l'accord de celui-ci.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤ _L E S _¤_ A P P A R E N C E S _¤_ S O N T _¤_ T R O M P E U S E S _¤

Chapitre 9 : Besoin d'aide… de compréhension.

Un cri de stupeur se fit entendre dans la maison 2 de Little Cross Street… Quartier sorcier, non loin du Ministère de la Magie, à Londres.

« Merlin, _RON_ ! » S'écria la personne qui venait d'hurler, la respiration haletante. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« C'est une manière d'accueillir son meilleur ami, ça ? » S'indigna le rouquin, les sourcils froncés, en plaçant les poings sur ses hanches.

« Mais non, vieux, mais la prochaine fois, envoie-moi un hibou ! » S'écria Harry Potter avant d'étreindre son meilleur ami. « Tu m'as foutu la trouille, idiot ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'apparaître comme ça, sans prévenir ? »

« Il fallait absolument que je te parle ! » Souffla Ron, en prenant à présent un air désespéré. Il s'écroula sur un fauteuil à proximité.

En effet, deux jours après sa journée à la foire avec Roxanne et Hermione, Ron avait décidé, dès le matin, de se rendre chez Harry afin de lui informer de la situation et de lui demander des conseils… parce qu'à vrai dire, il était vraiment perdu. Il avait profité du fait qu'Hermione soit encore couchée, pour s'éclipser en douce… Il était redevenu Ron et il avait remercié Merlin qu'Hermione ne se soit pas réveillée avant lui pour une fois.

« Tu sais, à un certain moment, je doutais que tu reviennes… » Dit Harry, l'air sombre, en s'asseyant à côté de Ron. « Je me disais que si tu revenais, tu aurais Hermione avec toi, mais que si tu ne revenais pas… c'est que tu ne l'aurais pas trouvé. Et je constate qu'elle n'est pas avec toi, alors… »

« Harry… » Soupira Ron, en se prenant le visage entre les mains. « Je l'ai retrouvé mais… »

« Mais c'est génial ! » S'écria Harry en se levant d'un bond, l'air enthousiaste. « Où est-elle ? Comment va-t-elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi était-elle partie ? »

« Harry, ça ne s'est pas passé comme je l'avais prévu ! » S'écria Ron, en levant la tête vers son meilleur ami.

Le sourire d'Harry s'effaça lentement et il fronça les sourcils.

« Ron… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda-t-il, lentement, en dévisageant intensément Ron.

« Elle était enceinte ! » S'écria Ron en se levant à son tour. Il se mit alors à faire les cents pas. « C'est pour ça qu'elle était partie… elle attendait un bébé ! »

« Mais je… je ne comprends pas. » Balbutia Harry, incrédule. « Je ne savais pas qu'Hermione était sortie avec un garçon pendant notre 7ème année à Poudlard… je ne savais pas non plus qu'elle avait fait l'amour avec ce garçon… Pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle rien dit ? Pourquoi elle… »

« C'est moi… » Murmura le rouquin.

« _Quoi_ ? »

« C'est moi qui l'ait mise enceinte ! » S'exclama Ron, les doigts croisés dans sa nuque, en fixant le plafond comme s'il lui demandait de l'aide.

« Tu plaisantes, je suppose ? » Ricana Harry, en secouant la tête.

« J'aimerais bien… » Murmura Ron en baissant, à présent, la tête. « Mais la fille d'Hermione est bien la mienne. Je l'ai vu, je lui ai parlé et elle est adorable… Et c'est ma photocopie. » Ajouta-t-il, en souriant faiblement.

« Ça alors… » Murmura Harry, n'y revenant pas. « Comment est-ce possible ? Je savais que vous flirtiez ensemble mais ça n'a jamais été… officiel entre vous, à cette époque là. »

« Oui… ça ne l'a jamais été… même ce soir-là. » Admit Ron, en poussant un profond soupir. « Alors que tout semblait être clair. »

« Mais pourquoi s'est-elle sauvée comme ça ? Au lieu de nous en parler pour qu'on puisse l'aider… »

« Je me le demande aussi, Harry… »

« Je ne comprends pas… Tu ne lui as pas demandé ? » Demanda Harry, en plissant les yeux.

« Tout est tellement compliqué… » Souffla Ron, en se remettant à faire les cents pas. « Ça ne _devait pas_ se passer comme ça ! Ça ne _pouvait pas_ se passer comme ça ! J'ai empiré les choses ! »

« De quoi tu parles, Ron ? »

Ron prit une profonde inspiration et se lança dans son récit.

« Tu veux dire qu'Hermione ne sait pas que tu es Ron… elle croit que tu es cette crapule de Leaster ? » S'étonna Harry, après que Ron eut terminé.

Ron acquiesa d'un signe de tête.

« Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça, Ron ? »

« Tu ne crois pas que je me le demande, peut-être ? » S'écria le rouquin, alors que son visage prenait une teinte rouge vif.

« Laisse-moi aller avec toi en France. » Dit soudain fermement Harry.

« Non, Harry, reste en dehors de tout ça ! » S'exclama Ron, en plissant les yeux, l'air menaçant. « Je te préviens, Harry, tu as intérêt à rester où tu es ! J'ai la situation en main ! »

« Oh, ça, je ne crois pas, non. »

« Harry, _s'il te plaît _! »

Harry hésita un long moment mais acquiesa finalement d'un signe de tête, l'air résigné.

« J'aimerais tellement voir votre fille… » Dit-il sur le ton de la conversation. « Une petite Ron et Hermione ! »

« Oh, si tu la verrais, tu l'adorerais ! C'est un ange. » Dit Ron, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il se mit alors à penser aux moments torrides qu'il avait partagé avec Hermione ces temps-ci et son sourire s'effaça aussitôt. Il s'écroula sur le fauteuil en poussant un long soupir et perdit son visage entre ses mains.

« J'ai l'impression que tu ne m'as pas tout dit… » Constata Harry, en dévisageant Ron.

« Non, c'est vrai, je ne t'ai pas tout dit… » Admit-il. « J'ai fait des choses que je n'aurais jamais du faire… »

« Tu m'inquiètes là… » Murmura Harry en s'asseyant lentement à côté du rouquin.

« Je m'inquiète déjà assez moi-même. »

« Ron… »

« J'ai couché avec Hermione, voilà ! » S'exclama-t-il en se levant à nouveau. Il recommença à faire les cents pas, en traînant des pieds. « J'ai profité du fait que j'avais le corps de son mari pour lui faire l'amour… Et pourtant, j'ai tout fait pour résister, mais elle est tellement… Elle me poussait toujours à bout ! Je suis complètement… »

« …amoureux, oui. » Acheva Harry.

Ron ne répondit rien mais fronça les sourcils.

« Voyons, Ron, ce n'est pas si grave que ça ! Tu l'as toi-même dit, ce Leaster n'est qu'un monstre… Je ne pense pas qu'Hermione fera attention à ce genre de petit détail. »

« Petit détail ? » Répéta Ron, indigné, en se retournant brusquement vers Harry. « _Petit détail_ ? Tu te moques de moi ou quoi ? C'est de l'abus sexuel ! »

« Bon, ça suffit, Ron ! » S'exclama Harry, en se relevant lui aussi. « Arrête de culpabiliser comme ça ! Ça ne sert à rien… Tout est déjà fait ! »

Ron le regarda un long moment, l'air désespéré, puis acquiesa d'un signe de tête. Il poussa à nouveau un long soupir et ferma les yeux.

« Comment vont mes parents ? » Demanda-t-il finalement, en rouvrant les yeux.

« Ta mère ne s'est pas remise de ton départ… Ton père va bien. »

« Je pensais qu'avec le temps, elle aurait compris… » Murmura Ron, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Elle espère tellement que tu reviennes un jour… Nous l'espérons tous, Ron ! »

« C'est bon, Harry, arrête. » Souffla Ron, en secouant la tête.

« Non, Ron, est-ce que tu vas revenir vivre ici, définitivement, un jour ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je… on verra ! Il faut que je réfléchisse à ce que je vais faire avec Hermione… Une chose est sûre, je ne quitterai jamais ma fille ! »

« Je te comprends… Alors ? Ça fait quoi d'être père ? » Demanda Harry, avec un sourire.

« Ça fait assez bizarre, enfaîte… » Ricana Ron. « Je ne saurais vraiment pas te l'expliquer… mais c'est un sentiment merveilleux ! Indescriptible… Un jour, peut-être, quand tu seras papa, tu comprendras ce que je ressens. »

« Je suis content pour toi, vieux. » Dit Harry, en tapant l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

« Merci pour tout, Harry ! » Ils échangèrent une étreinte. « Je vais devoir y retourner… »

« Tiens-moi au courant… Et n'hésite pas à venir me voir si t'en as besoin. »

« Pas de problèmes. Je parlerais de toi à la petite. » Promit Ron.

Quand Ron arriva, ce soir-là, devant la porte d'un restaurant parisien, il se redemanda ce qu'il faisait là… La veille, Hermione lui avait demandé de la rejoindre dans ce restaurant afin qu'ils puissent dîner ensemble. Il était étonnant qu'elle lui donne rendez-vous dans ce restaurant, alors que quelques mois plus tôt, Frank y avait organisé un dîner romantique avec sa petite copine Tiffany. C'était aussi là que toute cette histoire tordue avait commencé…

Ron secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ces questions de sa tête et poussa la porte avant d'entrer dans le restaurant. Il regarda tout autour de lui avec anxiété et remarqua Hermione, assise à une table, près de la fenêtre, en train de jouer avec le bout de la nappe, tout en se mordant les lèvres. Le rouquin s'approcha de la table et constata, avec plaisir, qu'Hermione avait choisi la meilleure table du restaurant. Lorsqu'il arriva à la table, la jeune femme leva la tête vers lui. Elle lui adressa un faible sourire et il se pencha sur elle pour lui donner un baiser furtif. Il prit ensuite place en face d'elle et attendit…

« Je ne suis pas en retard, j'espère ? » Demanda-t-il, craignant d'avoir fait une bêtise face au regard triste qu'Hermione lui lançait.

« Oh non, pas du tout. » Assura-t-elle. « C'est moi qui suis arrivée en avance. »

« Oh… Tu as déjà commandé ? »

« Non… je t'attendais. »

« Souhaitez-vous passer commande, jeunes gens ? » Demanda un serveur qui s'était arrêté à leur table pendant qu'Hermione répondait à la question de Ron.

Ron observa attentivement le menu et passa sa commande. Hermione, elle, se contenta de commander une salade grecque.

« Tu ne voulais pas autre chose ? » Demanda Ron, inquiet, alors que le serveur s'éloignait.

« Non, non, je n'ai pas très faim. » Soupira la jeune femme, en baissant la tête.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Si, si, tout va bien, Frank. » Elle lui adressa un sourire crispé. « Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. »

« Oh… » Murmura Ron, en plissant, malgré tout, les yeux.

« Tu étais où ce matin, au fait ? » Demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête.

« Je… j'ai… j'ai été faire une petite course. » Mentit le rouquin, en détournant le regard de la jeune femme.

« Tu as acheté quoi ? »

« Oh, je n'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant. »

Hermione n'ajouta rien de plus. Elle parut absente pendant un long moment avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je te remercie encore beaucoup d'avoir accepter que Pattenrond reste définitivement avec nous. »

« Oh, ce n'est rien, voyons… Finalement, je trouve que cet animal n'a rien de méprisant. »

« Je suis contente que tu penses comme ça. » Murmura Hermione, visiblement ravie.

Peu de temps après, le serveur revint avec leurs plats et ils se mirent à manger en silence. Hermione mangeait lentement sa salade, tout en regardant dans le vide, l'air perdu, tandis que Ron mangeait avec avidité les plats qui s'offraient à lui.

« C'était bon ? » Demanda Hermione, à la fin du repas, d'un ton faussement intéressé.

« Oui… c'était bon. » Répondit lentement Ron, en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait l'impression qu'Hermione lui cachait des choses. « Hermione… tu voulais qu'on se retrouve ici, ce soir, uniquement pour dîner ? »

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit. Elle perdit alors son visage entre ses mains et poussa un profond soupir.

« Hermione… » Murmura Ron, de plus en plus inquiet.

« Non, tu as raison. Je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour rien… » Répondit-elle, en le fixant d'un regard aux yeux larmoyants.

« Hey… » Chuchota-t-il, en lui prenant la main. « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Il y a quelque chose que j'aurais du te dire il y a quelque temps maintenant. » Déclara-t-elle, alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Voilà la suite… un chapitre plus court quand même. Mais les choses se compliquent… Vous comprendez pourquoi dans le prochain chapitre.**

Merci aux reviewveurs ! N'hésitez pas à mettre encore et encore des reviews, que je sache ce que vous en pensez de cette fan fiction ;-).


	10. Quand les choses se compliquent

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling. Je m'inspire juste de l'extraordinaire univers qu'elle a inventé et j'utilise également **ses** personnages.

**Rated :** M

**Genre :** Romance/General

**Résumé : **Ron retrouve enfin la trace d'Hermione, qui a disparu depuis maintenant 4 ans. Lorsqu'il découvre son logement, il décide de préparer du Polynectar et de prendre l'apparence de son mari, avec l'accord de celui-ci.

¤ _L E S _¤_ A P P A R E N C E S _¤_ S O N T _¤_ T R O M P E U S E S _¤

Chapitre 10 : Quand les choses se compliquent.

_« Il y a quelque chose que j'aurais du te dire il y a quelque temps maintenant. » Déclara-t-elle, alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue. _

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Ron, l'air inquiet.

« Voilà, enfaîte… depuis quelque temps, j'ai… j'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes ! » Déclara-t-elle, l'air abattu. « Je suis désolée, Frank, mais je suis vraiment pressée ! Il fallait que je te le dise. »

« C'est tout ? » S'étonna Ron, en haussant les sourcils.

« Oui, c'est tout. » Fit-elle, en essuyant ses larmes, avant d'éclater de rire.

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle se leva et courut aux toilettes.

…**NDLR…**

Je plaisante, bien sûr lol ! C'est pas ça qu'elle voulait lui dire, mdr. Désolée mais aujourd'hui, je suis d'une humeur joyeuse ! Bon, reprenons notre sérieux… J'avais déjà écrit ce chapitre depuis vendredi en plus lol… Le voilà, le **vrai** chapitre... Bonne lecture !

…**NDLR…**

_« Il y a quelque chose que j'aurais du te dire il y a quelque temps maintenant. » Déclara-t-elle, alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue._

« Vas-y, je t'écoute. » Dit Ron, en la regardant intensément. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Frank… » Se lança Hermione, l'air désespéré. « J'aimerais que tu ne t'énerves pas après ce que j'ai l'intention de te dire… »

« Non, bien sûr que non. » Assura-t-il, en caressant la main de la jeune femme. « Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas grand-chose… »

« Oh si… _C'est grand-chose_. »

« Hermione, tu commences à m'inquiéter… » Dit Ron, les sourcils froncés, d'une voix grave. « Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, l'air abattu, tandis que plusieurs larmes coulaient en abondance sur ses joues. Elle prit alors une profonde inspiration et fixa Ron, d'un regard intense.

« Voilà, Frank, je… je suis enceinte. » Annonça-t-elle, les lèvres tremblantes.

Ron ne réagit pas tout de suite. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il sursauta de surprise… Il la fixa intensémement… Non, elle n'avait pas l'air de blaguer. Ron sentit son cœur tomber en chute libre jusqu'à ses pieds et son souffle s'arrêta… Il ne pouvait pas croire ça… _Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Hermione soit enceinte_. Non, c'était impossible, il devait être en train de rêver.

« Frank… »

« Ce… ce n'est… ce n'est pas possible. » Balbutia-t-il, alors que son corps était parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables. « Tu… tu ne peux pas être enceinte, ce n'est… Mais… Comment est-ce possible, Hermione ? »

« Frank, je suis déjà tombée enceinte, une première fois. » Répondit-elle, d'une voix faible. « Je connais tous les symptômes. »

« Mais tu m'avais dit que tu avais la grippe ! »

« J'…J'avais menti. » Confessa la jeune femme, les joues rosies. « Je n'étais pas prête à t'annoncer la nouvelle. »

« Mais… mais… peut-être que tu te trompes ? » Demanda-t-il, le regard à la fois plein d'espoir et à la fois désespéré. « Oui, c'est ça, tu as sûrement dû faire une erreur ! C'est… c'est sans doute dû à… »

« Frank… » Souffla Hermione avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. « J'ai été à Lucque-Allamond… Les médicomages ont confirmé mes doutes. » Lucque-Allamond était le plus grand hopîtal sorcier de France.

Ron secoua fébrilement la tête, tandis qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer… comme s'il n'y avait plus d'oxygène dans le restaurant. Il regarda autour de lui avec frénésie, cherchant bêtement de l'aide puis reposa son regard sur une Hermione, confuse, qui se mordillait les lèvres.

« Mais tu… tu es sûre que c'est le mien ? » Demanda Ron avant d'ajouter précipitemment, voyant Hermione lui lancer un regard scandalisé. « Enfin… depuis quand es-tu enceinte ? Car, ça ne peut pas être possible, nous… nous nous sommes bien protégés ! »

« Pas le soir du dîner familial. »

Ron se figea… Elle avait raison. C'était le soir où elle l'avait appelé Ron… Il y a trois mois maintenant de ça. Le soir où sa fille avait découvert qu'il n'était pas Frank. Non, ce soir là, ils n'avaient pas fait attention. Ron avait, à présent, l'impression que tout s'écroulait autour de lui, comme un château de cartes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Demanda Hermione, d'une petite voix. « Je sais que tu ne voulais pas avoir d'enfant et, jusque là, j'avais respecté ton choix… Mais, avoir un enfant n'est pas une si mauvaise chose après tout, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui… C'est… merveilleux. » Marmonna Ron, en regardant dans le vide, le visage dénué d'expression.

« Et puis, ça me permettra de tourner, une bonne fois pour toute, la page sur mon passé. » Ajouta Hermione, alors que son visage reprenait peu à peu de la joie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Ron, en levant les yeux vers elle.

« Tu le sais bien, Frank… Mon passé… Je veux dire… _Ron_… » Murmura-t-elle, avant de baisser la tête et de froncer les sourcils, l'air préoccupé.

« Pourquoi cherches-tu désespéremment à oublier ce Ron ? » Demanda-t-il, l'air réellement curieux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle agissait comme ça.

« Parce que j'ai une nouvelle vie maintenant ! » Répondit la jeune femme, comme si c'était évident.

« Et alors ? » S'étonna Ron.

« Écoute, Frank, je ne veux plus parler de ça… Je suis enceinte, je… j'aurais pensé que tu aurais mal pris la nouvelle mais je vois qu'elle te plaît ! » S'exclama-t-elle en prenant la main du jeune homme. « Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me touche… »

Elle lui adressa un faible sourire et se leva avant d'aller d'asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle le prit alors dans ses bras et Ron, le gorge sèche, enroula ses bras autour de sa taille pendant qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Soudain, il se recula d'elle et la fit se lever avec lui. Elle lui lança un regard étonné alors qu'il la déposait à terre.

« Euh… écoute, j'ai besoin de faire un tour. » Déclara-t-il.

« _Un tour_ ? » Répéta-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

« Oui, c'est ça… Un tour. »

« Tu n'es pas heureux de la nouvelle, c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-elle, l'air maussade.

« Si, bien sûr, Hermione, je… je suis très heureux, crois-moi. » Assura-t-il avant de l'attirer contre lui et de lui caresser les cheveux.

Elle lui adressa à nouveau un faible sourire alors qu'il quittait le restaurant. Il ne savait plus où il en était, il était complètement perdu… Hermione, enceinte ? Non, il avait encore beaucoup de mal à l'accepter. Ça fait maintenant la deuxième fois qu'il la met enceinte, sans le vouloir. Un deuxième enfant avec elle, c'est tout de même une merveilleuse chose, non ? Non, pas du tout… Du moins, pas dans ces conditions là ! Il se surprit à tourner sur lui-même dans la même rue lorsqu'il prit une décision.

Lorsqu'il transplana à la maison, il vit Roxanne dans le salon en train de jouer avec Pattenrond tandis qu'Elodie, qui la gardait, était assise à côté d'eux en train de regarder la télé. Ron s'avança doucement jusqu'au pied de l'escalier, dans l'espoir de ne pas être vu et, quand il vit que personne ne l'avait remarqué, il s'élança dans les escaliers avant de s'enfermer dans la chambre d'Hermione. Il prit un vieux parchemin qui traînait sur le bureau et se mit à écrire, les mains tremblantes.

_Leaster,_

_C'est Ronald. Nous devons parler, c'est urgent !_

_Répondez-moi au plus tard : maintenant !_

_R. Weasley_

Il ne dut pas attendre plus de deux heures pour avoir une réponse. Frank ne pouvait se déplacer, selon ce qu'il disait dans sa lettre… Il avait alors donné à Ron son adresse en Normandie. Ron transplana aussitôt là-bas. Après maintes recherches, il arriva devant une maison assez grande, de campagne. Il fronça les sourcils et sonna. Aussitôt, il entendit des cris d'enfants à l'intérieur et il fronça davantage les sourcils. Quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit… Il reconnut immédiatemment cette petite blonde aux yeux verts pétillants et aux traits dessinés à la perfection… _Tiffany_. Derrière elle, entre ses jambes, se tenaient deux petits jumeaux et qui observaient Ron avait de grands yeux, le regard anxieux.

« Mais qu'est-ce… » Commença Tiffany, en sursautant lorsqu'elle aperçut Ron… ou plutôt le double de Frank, puisque Ron était toujours Frank.

« Je suis venu voir Frank. » Dit-il, l'air pressé.

« Il… il ne m'avait pas dit que… » Ron comprenait qu'elle soit confuse de voir le double de son mari.

« _Waouh_, on dirait papa ! » S'écria l'un des jumeaux en se rapprochant de Ron.

« Papa ne s'habille pas comme ça, Kyle ! » S'exclama l'autre jumeau en lançant un regard agacé à son frère.

« Kyle, Darren, veuillez m'attendre dans la cuisine. » Dit Tiffany en baissant son regard sur eux. « J'arrive pour votre dîner. »

Les concernés observèrent encore un long moment Ron avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller au loin… dans la cuisine. Tiffany, les bras croisés, se tourna vers Ron, et le fixa d'un regard intense. Ron se mit à perdre patience.

« _Alors_ ? » S'exclama-t-il. « Est-il là ? »

« Je suis là, oui, calmez-vous donc ! » S'écria une voix venant des escaliers à l'intérieur.

Ron se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour voir un peu ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur et aperçut Frank, en robe de chambre, qui descendait les escaliers d'un pas las. Tiffany observa un court moment Ron, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés, et tourna les talons. Frank lui adressa un clin d'œil rassurant, alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui, et elle s'en alla dans la cuisine. Il fixa Ron de haut en bas avant de lui dire, d'un signe de tête, de le suivre dans le salon.

En entrant dans le salon, Ron se mit à regarder autour de lui, avec curiosité. C'était un salon charmant… Il vit, près de la cheminée, des cadres avec de grandes photos à l'intérieur. Il reconnut immédiatement les jumeaux qu'il venait de voir tout à l'heure.

« Ce sont vos enfants ? » Demanda-t-il, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse.

« Non, mes parents. » Répondit Frank, l'air agacé. « _Bien sûr_ que ce sont mes enfants ! »

« Quel âge ont-ils ? »

« Ils ont tous les deux 4 ans. »

« Mais c'est l'âge de Roxanne ! » S'exclama Ron, scandalisé. « Ça fait donc depuis 4 ans que vous trompez Hermione ? »

« Mon cher, mon cher, réfléchissez un peu avant d'ouvrir votre bouche. » Dit Frank, d'un ton las. « Quand j'ai rencontré Hermione, j'étais déjà séparé de Tiffany… Ce n'est que par la suite qu'elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Je me suis occupé de mes enfants, mais je suis resté avec Hermione parce que je… je l'aimais. » Acheva-t-il, l'air sombre, comme si prononcer les derniers mots de sa phrase était une vraie torture. « Ce n'est que l'année passée que j'ai renoué les liens avec Tiffany. Cette année, je vis officiellement avec elle et les enfants ! »

« Mais vous n'êtes qu'un connard, c'est bien ça ? » Demanda Ron, avec fureur, oubliant complètement ses problèmes.

« Si vous le dites… Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. Que me vouliez-vous ? Votre lettre semblait être un appel à l'aide… Vous aimeriez annuler le Serment Inviolable ? » Demanda Frank, le regard plein d'espoir.

« Pas vraiment, non. » Murmura Ron, l'air préoccupé. « J'aimerais que vous reveniez à Paris afin de vivre auprès d'Hermione. »

Frank l'observait un long moment avant d'éclater de rire. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter… Il se tint les côtes et se pencha en avant, tandis que Ron, l'air impatient, tapait du pied. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Frank essuya les larmes de rire sur ses joues et fixa Ron, l'air amusé.

« C'est une sacrée plaisanterie ça, je l'avoue. » Dit-il avant de rire nerveusement. « Non mais, vous vous foutez de moi, je suppose ? »

« Pas du tout. »

« Vous pensez vraiment que je vais abandonner le foyer que j'ai ici, pour aller revivre avec cette espèce d'idiote ? »

En un instant, Ron sortit férocement sa baguette et la pointa sur Frank, qui s'immobilisa aussitôt en regardant alternativement, l'air calculateur, le bout de la baguette de Ron à Ron lui-même.

« Vous n'allez quand même pas profité du fait que je n'ai pas de baguette sur moi pour m'attaquer, Weasley ? » Dit-il, à voix basse.

« N'insultez plus jamais Hermione de cette façon ou ce sera la dernière chose que vous ferez. » Menaça Ron, en avançant de quelques pas, la baguette toujours pointée sur Frank.

« Vous ne me faites pas peur, Weasley… Seulement, je ne vous savais pas aussi lâche… Attaquez un homme, qui n'a pas sa baguette sur lui. C'est sincèrement pitoyable. »

Ron baissa lentement sa baguette et la remit dans sa poche, en fixant Frank d'un air furieux. Celui-ci, l'air agacé, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et maintint son regard.

« Alors ? Quel est votre problème ? Vous êtes perdu ? Vous vous disez enfin que ce Serment Inviolable n'était qu'une histoire stupide ? Que se passe-t-il exactement, Weasley ? »

« Si vous voulez tout savoir, Hermione est enceinte ! »

« Pas de moi, j'espère ? » S'exclama Frank, l'air horrifié.

« Rassurez-vous, il n'est pas de vous ! » Grogna Ron, en plissant les yeux.

« Oh, oh, oh ! » Ricana alors Frank. « Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu de temps… J'accepte que vous preniez mon apparence pour nos intérêts et voilà que vous la baisez déjà. J'avoue qu'elle est bonne, et c'est d'ailleurs sa seule qualité, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que… »

« Taisez-vous… » Marmonna Ron, en avançant d'un pas vers Frank.

« …que vous iriez si vite. » Continua Frank, sans prendre compte de l'interruption de Ron. « Franchement, vous devez avoir les hormones à vif, ces temps-ci, vous… »

« _Taisez-vous_ ! » S'écria Ron une fois qu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

Pris d'une pulsion nerveuse, il enroula ses mains autour de son cou et se mit à serrer de toutes ses forces, en le projetant contre le mur. La tête de Frank se cogna violemment contre le mur et il fit une grimace de douleur alors que Ron, les yeux rouges de colère, serrait de plus en plus fort. La rage se lisait dans son regard et il s'en fichait complètement que Frank crève à cet instant, il ne pouvait plus supporter d'entendre toutes les insultes et tous les sarcasmes qui sortaient de sa bouche ! Il se sentait incroyablement bien, il avait rêvé de cet instant depuis si longtemps… Il avait réellement envie de tuer cet ignoble crapule. De quel droit se permettait-il d'insulter Hermione ? Frank se débattait furieusement et avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

Soudain, au moment où Frank perdait toute combativité, Ron se sentit éjecté au loin et il atterrit sur le dos, dans un bruit sonore. Il fit à son tour une grimace de douleur et leva la tête. Tiffany se tenait à l'entrée de la porte, sa baguette magique, à la main, pointée sur Ron… Frank, qui se tenait le cou, avait la respiration sifflante et n'arrêtait pas de vaciller mais s'accrochait, toujours à temps, au fauteuil. Tiffany, l'air menaçant, s'avança vers Ron, mais Frank lui barra la route avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

« Reste… en dehors de t…tout ça, Tiff ! » S'exclama-t-il, la respiration haletante.

« Non, ce monstre a failli te tuer ! » S'écria la blonde, en lançant un regard meurtrier à Ron. « Je vais le tuer sur place ! »

« Le monstre dans l'histoire, ce n'est pas moi ! » Cracha Ron, en soutenant le regard de la jeune femme. « Le monstre se trouve à votre droite ! »

« Espèce de… » Rugit Tiffany en levant à nouveau sa baguette sur Ron. « _Endol_… »

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas te mêler de tout ça ! » S'écria Frank, la respiration toujours aussi sifflante, en déviant, avec sa main, le sortilège Impardonnable qu'elle allait lancer. « Les enfants ne sont pas loin ! » Ajouta-t-il en lançant des regards furtifs à la cuisine.

Ron, loin d'avoir peur, remarqua que Tiffany, dont la respiration s'accélérait également, se forçait désespéremment d'écouter Frank.

« Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? » Demanda-t-elle à Frank, ne lâchant pas du regard Ron, qui était toujours par terre, en se tenant à présent le dos des deux mains.

« Oui, allez, _file_ ! »

Furieuse, la jeune femme rangea sa baguette et tourna les talons, avant de s'en aller au loin. Ron se releva, en faisant une grimace, tout en se tenant le dos. Il dut attendre un long moment avant que Frank ne se calme.

« Vous êtes conscients que j'aurai pu vous tuer, si vous étiez arrivés à vos fins ? » Demanda-t-il, les yeux menaçant. Il avait perdu tout air de suffisance sur le visage et il se massait la gorge, les dents serrés.

« Comment auriez-vous fait ? » S'écria Ron, en ricanant d'un air méprisant. « Les morts ne peuvent plus rien faire ! »

« Vous vous croyez malin, j'imagine… Mais vous ne payez rien pour attendre. »

« C'est ça, menacez-moi. »

« Soyez déjà content que j'aie empêché ma femme de vous avoir lancer le sortilège Doloris ! Vous ne méritez que ça ! »

« Dommage que je ne sois pas arrivé à mes fins… Vous n'auriez mérité que ça, _vous_ ! »

« Vous imaginez quelle aurait été ma réputation si je vous aurais tué ? Ou si j'aurais laissé ma femme vous tuer ? »

« Ha… » Ricana Ron, d'un ricanement sans joie. « J'aurais du me douter que vous ne faisiez pas ça pour rien… Votre réputation _si_ sacrée ! »

« Vous êtes venus pour me faire une proposition, et bien je vous réponds que je refuse ! Alors maintenant, quittez cette maison, _immédiatement_ ! »

« Je peux vous poser une question, Leaster ? »

« Allez-y, tant que vous y êtes. » Grogna Frank.

« Pourquoi, du jour au lendemain, vous méprisez Hermione ? »

« Vous voulez vraiment savoir pourquoi ? » Demanda Frank, en s'avançant vers Ron, l'air furieux. « VOUS VOULEZ VRAIMENT LE SAVOIR ? ET BIEN, JE VAIS VOUS DIRE POURQUOI ! »

**Mais pourquoi donc déteste-t-il Hermione ? Une chose est sûre, moi, je le déteste lol ! Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?**

**Merci aux reviews de** : jennif28, Amy, sarah, Batyliam, pinkly, Lilli-Puce, cocci (_t'en fais pas, ta review est très importante pour moi ;-)_), hermyronthelove, laure, emmi la beletinette, bulle-de-savon, hermione g.w, ronaldhermione, virg05, tulipe20, dafie et deborah.


	11. Révélations

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling. Je m'inspire juste de l'extraordinaire univers qu'elle a inventé et j'utilise également **ses** personnages.

**Rated :** M

**Genre :** Romance/General

**Résumé : **Ron retrouve enfin la trace d'Hermione, qui a disparu depuis maintenant 4 ans. Lorsqu'il découvre son logement, il décide de préparer du Polynectar et de prendre l'apparence de son mari, avec l'accord de celui-ci.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤ _L E S _¤_ A P P A R E N C E S _¤_ S O N T _¤_ T R O M P E U S E S _¤

Chapitre 11 : Révélations.

_"Vous voulez vraiment savoir pourquoi ?" Demanda Frank, en s'avançant vers Ron, l'air furieux. "VOUS VOULEZ VRAIMENT LE SAVOIR ? ET BIEN, JE VAIS VOUS DIRE POURQUOI !"_

"Et bien, _allez-y _!" S'écria Ron, presque aussi fort que Frank.

"Tout d'abord, j'aimerais préciser certaines petites choses..." Dit Frank, plus calme, le regard néanmoins toujours aussi glacial. "J'ai vraiment aimé Hermione... C'est vrai ! D'ailleurs, je me dégoute moi-même d'avoir pu un jour..."

"Venez-en au fait, Leaster !" S'exclama Ron, impatient.

Frank lui lança un regard noir mais poursuivit tout de même.

"L'amour me rendait assez naïf... De plus, la première fois que j'avais vu Hermione, je venais de sortir d'une relation qui avait duré très longtemps. J'étais encore affecté et je recherchais absolument de l'affection. Donc..."

"Pourquoi ne voulez-vous tout simplement pas avouer que vous aimiez réellement Hermione, au lieu de vous chercher des excuses ?" Dit Ron, l'air agacé.

"Je ne me cherche pas des excuses, figurez-vous !" S'emporta Frank, en fusillant Ron du regard. "Vous ne me ferez pas avouer quelque chose qui n'est pas vrai, Weasley, je peux vous le garantir."

"Et si vous me disiez enfin pourquoi vous méprisez à ce point Hermione ?"

"J'y viens, par Merlin, j'y viens !" S'écria Frank. "Vous me semblez bien nerveux, Weasley... Je sais que vous avez hâte d'aller retrouver votre... _précieuse_ Hermione, mais vous n'avez pas besoin de..."

"Leaster..." Murmura le rouquin, l'air menaçant.

"Oui, ça va, _ça va_..." Souffla Frank, avec lassitude. "Avec Hermione, nous avions annoncé nos fiançailles aux journaux français, puis notre mariage. Lorsqu'on m'interviewait, je décrivais mon amour pour Hermione comme un amour indestructible et passionné."

Ron fit une grimace mais le laissa parler.

"Puis un jour... sans que je m'y attende..." Poursuivit Frank, l'air soudainement contrarié. "Hermione m'a annoncé une nouvelle qui vint détruire tout ce que j'avais pu investir dans notre relation et je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était de la voir mourir dans les pires circonstances. Elle avait attendu le bon moment pour m'en parler, au lieu de me le préciser dès notre première rencontre... Je la méprise réellement !" Ajouta-t-il, dans un murmure, l'air furieux. "Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas la quitter alors que j'avais déjà parler à toute la presse de notre amour pure et _merveilleux_... Que serait devenue ma réputation si on avait découvert ce qu'elle m'avait dit ? Il a fallu que je reste auprès d'elle, tout en la trompant avec Tiffany, jusqu'au jour où, par chance, je vous ai rencontré."

Ron fronça les sourcils.

"Que vous a-t-elle annoncé ?" Demanda-t-il, dans un murmure, en s'approchant un peu plus de Frank.

"Que c'était une pauvre sale Sang-de-Bourbe !" S'écria Frank, l'air dégouté. "J'ai baisé une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Je l'ai touché, je l'ai embrassé, je l'ai..."

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Ron, le visage rouge de haine, s'était jeté sur lui. Le rouquin n'avait pu supporter une seconde insulte envers Hermione... _Et quelle insulte _! Il s'en fichait que Tiffany arrive d'un moment à un autre ! Il allait tuer Frank, peu importe ce que Tiffany lui ferait !

"Papa ?" Dit soudain une voix d'enfant.

Ron s'arrêta de frapper Frank, qui était en train de grogner tout en essayant de se dégager du rouquin. Celui-ci se leva rapidement, comprenant que la voix qu'ils venaient d'entendre était celle d'un des jumeaux de Frank. Et il ne fut pas contredit... C'était bien l'un des jumeaux. Il se sentit un peu mal à l'aise, malgré sa profonde colère envers Frank. Il ne voulait pas que ces enfants assistent, en direct, à la mort de leur père. Il ne pouvait pas leur faire ça, ils étaient encore trop petits. Sans un mot, Ron s'avança vers la sortie, ignorant complètement le regard médusé du jumeau de Frank. Il quitta leur maison et transplana à Paris. Il était furieux. Bien qu'il ne soit pas étonné que Frank soit comme ça, il ne pouvait supporter tout ce qu'il avait dit. Il se décida en une seconde : Il resterait avec Hermione en attendant de voir où les choses le mèneraient.

Quatre mois étaient passés depuis le jour où Hermione avait annoncé à Ron qu'elle était enceinte de lui. Elle en était maintenant à son 7ème mois de grossesse et son ventre était plus gros que jamais. Ils savaient que ce serait un garçon, cette fois. Hermione avait été enchantée tandis que Ron eut l'air, lui aussi, enchanté, bien qu'il fut toujours contrarié par ce qu'il était en train de faire à Hermione, à propos du Polynectar. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se décider et plus le temps avançait, plus les choses s'empiraient. Il commençait à avoir des malaises, dû au stress, et Hermione s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui, ce qui le culpabilisait encore plus.

Un jour, Elodie les invita à une soirée qu'elle avait organisé dans sa maison. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils furent accueillis par elle.

"Vous voilà enfin !" S'exclama-t-elle, en ouvrant la porte. "Vous êtes les derniers ! Le dîner va bientôt commencer..."

"Oh, je suis vraiment désolée Elodie, c'est juste que Frank a... a eu un petit malaise." S'excusa Hermione, tandis que Roxanne regardait autour d'elle avec appréhension.

Ron acquiesa d'un signe de tête. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la perspective de se retrouver autour de gens qui ne parlaient que français. Jusqu'à présent, ça ne lui avait pas causé de problèmes. Toutes les personnes qu'ils avaient rencontré lui parlaient en anglais. Par contre, si Frank parlait vraiment en français avec les personnes avec lesquelles il allait dîner ce soir, il était réellement cuit... Hermione découvrirait tout de suite que ce n'est pas Frank. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Ron parle à qui que ce soit. Les seules choses qu'ils savaient dire en français étaient ; _Oui_, _Non_, _Bonjour_, _Aurevoir_, _Merci_, _De rien_, _Je t'aime_ ou encore _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ?_ Mais il n'était pas sûr que ça l'aiderait beaucoup.

"C'est bon, laissez tomber." Soupira Elodie, en souriant. Elle baissa alors les yeux sur le gros ventre d'Hermione. "Comment se porte le bébé ?"

"Oh, très bien..." Répondit Hermione, en souriant à son tour. "Il bouge beaucoup ces temps-ci mais ça va."

"T'inquiète mon bonhomme, tu sortiras dans 2 mois, normalement." S'exclama Elodie, en caressant le ventre d'Hermione.

Elles se mirent alors, toutes les deux, à ricaner tandis que Ron esquisait un sourire nerveux. Soudain, on entendit des cris d'enfants à l'étage et Roxanne redressa vivement la tête vers les escaliers. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Hermione.

"Maman, je peux monter jouer avec les autres enfants ?" Demanda-t-elle.

Hermione se tourna alors vers Elodie.

"Bien sûr !" S'exclama celle-ci, avec un sourire. "Il y a pleins d'enfants en haut et... beaucoup de jouets. Tu peux monter, Roxie."

Roxanne, l'air excité, monta à tout allure l'escalier.

"Doucement !" S'écria Hermione, en regardant sa fille s'éloigner.

Roxanne ne lui prêta aucune attention et disparut dans un couloir.

Elodie conduisit alors Ron et Hermione dans le salon. Le salon était très grand et il y avait un tas de monde qui dansaient, étaient assis ou étaient debout en train de parler... L'estomac de Ron se noua. Cependant, avec Hermione, ils s'assirent sur des chaises libres, dans un coin, près de la fenêtre.

"Le dîner va bientôt être servi, je reviens dans quelques minutes." Déclara Elodie, avant de faire apparaître deux verres remplis de Jus de Citrouille. "Je sais que toi, Frank, tu n'aimes pas vraiment le Juteux Campagne (Jus sorcier français) et que toi, Hermione, tu aimes boire les choses qui proviennent d'Angleterre alors, comme je suis de bonne humeur ce soir, je vous offre ces verres de Jus de Citrouille. Appréciez."

"Merci bien." Dit Hermione, avant de ricaner, tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Merci." Dit Ron, en prenant le verre que lui tendant Elodie.

Elle leur adressa un clin d'oeil avant de disparaître hors du salon.

"Monsieur Leaster !" Dit une voix d'homme, en français.

Ron leva la tête et vit un homme blond aux yeux bruns, de petite taille, habillé en costard, lui faire un grand sourire. Au moins Ron savait ce que voulait dire _Monsieur_. Il lui rendit son sourire et ils se serrèrent la main, bien que Ron n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui il s'agissait.

"Bonsoir." Dit-il, en français, d'un ton mal assuré.

"Oh !" S'écria l'homme en se tournant vers Hermione. "Bonsoir Mme Leaster, comment allez-vous ?"

"Bien, Monsieur Richardson, merci." Répondit Hermione, en français également, en souriant aimablement.

Ron tourna la tête vers elle et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son parfait accent. Mais il remarqua également autre chose... Richardson... C'est un nom anglais ça, non ? Ron se risqua...

"Les affaires marchent bien ?" Demanda-t-il, en anglais.

Richardson haussa les sourcils et regarda Ron, un moment, le regard étonné puis il se mit à rire nerveusement.

"Je suis content que vous n'ayez pas changer les bonnes habitudes, Leaster." Dit-il, en anglais. "Venant de Londres, je préfère m'exprimer en anglais. Je vois que vous n'avez pas oublier ce petit détail, ça me rassure."

Ron sourit.

"Les affaires se passent plutôt bien..." Poursuivit Richardson. "J'ai manqué, dernièrement, la fête de Malefoy et j'en suis navré. Il paraît que c'était une agréable soirée."

"Euh, tout à fait..." Mentit Ron. "Comment va votre femme ?" Se risqua-t-il, pour changer de sujet.

Il ne savait pas si Richardson avait une femme ou non, il ne savait rien du tout. Mais il s'était quand même lancé. Richardson fit alors une grimace et Hermione devint mal à l'aise.

"M'enfin Frank,... Tu sais bien ce qui est arrivé à Monsieur Richardson..."

Ron fit à son tour une grimace... Il semblait avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas dire.

"Oh, excusez-moi." S'empressa-t-il de dire, l'air réellement désolé. "Je ne voulais pas..."

"C'est rien, Leaster, c'est rien... Cela a dû sûrement vous échappez. Il n'y a pas de problèmes." Assura Richardson, en lui adressant un sourire crispé.

"C'est un exemplaire de la _Gazette du sorcier _que vous tenez là ?" Demanda brusquement Hermione, en montrant un journal que tenait, en main, Richardson.

"Tout à fait. C'est la dernière édition. Je la commande chaque semaine, par hibou. Juste pour être informé des nouvelles à Londres..."

Ron regarda attentivement le journal, en plissant les yeux, puis devint soudain livide... En première page était affichée une photo de lui et Harry en train de se serrer la main puis de la déserrer. Il sentit son estomac se contracter et espéra qu'Hermione arrête de fixer le journal comme ça, l'air affolée.

"Je... je peux le lire, s'il vous plaît ?" Demanda-t-elle, finalement, l'air perturbé.

Ron soupira, désespéré.

"Bien sûr !" S'exclama Richardson. "Vous pouvez même l'avoir."

"Pas besoin, vous pouvez simplement..." Commença Hermione.

"Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous avez de la chance, il n'est pas encore ouvert." Dit-il en lui tendant le journal. "Bon, je vais aller un peu discuter avec Monsieur La Rochelle. J'étais ravi de vous parler."

Il pencha la tête, en souriant et s'éloigna au loin, tandis qu'Hermione ouvrait le journal. Elle trouva alors la page où on parlait de Ron et Harry et plissa les yeux, l'air concentré.

"Hermione... Tu n'as pas besoin de lire ces choses." Dit Ron, en essayant de lui prendre délicatement le journal des mains.

"Non !" S'exclama-t-elle, d'un ton brusque. "J'ai _envie _de lire cet article."

Ron se mordit les lèvres et la laissa faire. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait, Hermione devenait de plus en plus rouge. Soudain, au bout d'un moment, les larmes aux yeux, elle se leva précipitemment et sortit en courant du salon, les gens la regardant d'un air étrange. Ron leva les yeux au ciel, l'air perdu et pris le journal qu'elle avait lâché par terre. Il commença à lire l'article :

_**MAIS OÙ EST DONC PASSE RONALD WEASLEY ?**_

_Ronald Weasley, 22 ans, a disparu depuis maintenant plus d'un an._

_La guerre, étant déjà finie depuis maintenant 5 ans, il est impossible qu'on ait pu enlever le célèbre Auror. Non, nous avons une autre hypothèse par rapport à cette disparition... Il se peut que Weasley ait été tellement affecté par la disparition de sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger, il y a 5 ans, qu'il ait pu s'enfuir, loin du pays qui lui rappelait tant Granger. _

_En effet, Hermione Granger, meilleure élève ayant jamais exister à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, a, elle aussi, étrangement disparue il y a plusieurs années. Aucun des membres de la famille de Ronald Weasley n'a voulu s'exprimer sur le sujet. Un grand nombre de gens mêlent Harry Potter, Auror et meilleur ami de Weasley et Granger, dans toute cette histoire. Les mauvaises langues disent que depuis que Potter a vaincu le plus grand maléfique des mages noires, Voldemort (Il n'y a plus aucunes raisons d'avoir peur de prononcer son nom), il aurait un certain goût pour la Magie Noire. Certains l'accuseraient même d'avoir fait volontairement disparaître Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Cette version est bien entendue fantaisiste et irréfléchie. Potter n'a, lui non plus, pas voulu s'exprimer sur le sujet. (Suite voir page suivante)_

Ron s'arrêta là et fut pris de panique... Alors comme ça, ils avaient remarqué son absence... Et si Hermione devinait tout ? Ron se leva alors précipitemment et quitta à son tour le salon.

"Tu vas rejoindre Hermione, Frank ?" Demanda Elodie, l'air étonné, alors qu'elle venait de la cuisine.

"Euh... quoi, elle est sortie dehors ?"

"Oui, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de prendre l'air... Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air dans son assiette. J'ai voulu l'accompagner mais elle a refusé... Tu devrais aller la voir."

"Tu ne sais pas où elle est allée exactement ?"

"Non..." Répondit Elodie, l'air pensive. "Mais tu pourrais aller voir au Parc Durain... Il se trouve au..."

"Merci, ça ira comme ça." Fit Ron, en se précipitant vers la sortie.

Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps... Il se mit à trottiner, en regardant dans tous les recoins, à la recherche d'Hermione. Finalement, il trouva enfin le fameux Parc Durain et y trouva Hermione, en train de se balancer sur une balançoire, l'air pensive. Ron s'approcha alors doucement d'elle. Il remarqua qu'elle avait l'air abattu et qu'elle venait de pleurer.

"Hermione ?" Dit-il timidement.

Elle leva la tête vers lui puis poussa un soupir, avant de fixer à nouveau l'herbe.

"Hermione, j'ai..." Poursuivit Ron. "J'ai lu l'article et..."

"_Oui_, le Ron dont je t'ai parlé, le père de ma fille, _oui_, c'est bien celui qui est sur la photo aux côtés d'Harry Potter." Fit Hermione, en levant les yeux vers Ron. "Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ?"

"Non, je me doutais bien que c'était lui... puisqu'on parle aussi de toi dans l'article."

Hermione ne dit rien.

"Ecoute, Hermione, je sais que ça a dû te faire un choc de revoir non seulement ton meilleur ami Harry Potter mais aussi... Ron." Murmura Ron.

"Non, Frank, tu te trompes, je vais bien." Dit Hermione, d'une petite voix aiguë.

"Ne me mens pas, je sais bien que tu es choquée... Il te manque encore ce Ron ?"

"Ce n'est pas qu'il me manque, par Merlin, je suis choquée et inquiète !" S'exclama Hermione, en se levant de la balançoire. "Voilà ce qu'il y a, _je suis inquiète _!"

"Inquiète, mais..."

"Je croyais que tu avais lu l'article ??!!" S'écria à présent Hermione, les larmes aux yeux. "Tu n'as donc pas lu ? Ron a disparu ! Et c'est entièrement ma faute !"

"Ca, c'est le cas de le dire..." Chuchota Ron, d'une voix inaubible.

"Quoi ?"

"Rien... Mais pourquoi dis-tu que c'est de ta faute ?" S'empressa de demander Ron.

"Parce que... parce que... oh, c'est compliqué. Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer, il... il faut juste que j'arrive à oublier."

"Oublier ?" S'indigna Ron. "Mais pourquoi tiens-tu tant à oublier ?"

"Je ne sais pas, je crois que j'ai honte..."

"Honte ?" Dit Ron, en fronçant les sourcils. "Honte de quoi au juste ?"

"Je ne peux pas te raconter ça."

"_Vas-y_, je suis tout ouïe."

"Ecoute, Ron ne... Ron ne sait pas qu'il a une fille."

"Ah bon... je... je m'en doutais puisque quand on s'est connu, tu étais enceinte mais il n'y avait pas de père autour..."

"Voilà, tout à fait..."

"Et je peux te poser une question, Hermione ?"

Hermione acquiesa d'un signe de tête.

"Pourquoi lui as-tu caché la vérité ?"

"Quelle importance ? Il a disparu par ma faute ! Il a disparu parce que je me suis enfuis... J'ai d'autres préoccupations en tête, Frank."

"Tu ne m'as pas répondu." Fit Ron, d'un ton dur, les sourcils froncés.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, de toutes façons ?"

"Ce que ça peut me faire ? À moi, rien du tout." S'exclama Ron, le teint écarlate. "Mais je pense que ce n'est pas juste d'avoir caché ça à Ronald Weasley ! Il méritait de savoir la vérité, tu n'avais pas à lui faire ça, Hermione !"

La colère montait de plus en plus en Ron et il ne put s'arrêter. Hermione le fixait en clignant des yeux, l'air étonné et confus.

"Tu n'as pas le droit de priver un enfant de son père, tu m'entends ?" Poursuivit Ron, la voix montant d'un octave. "C'est ta fille mais c'est aussi la sienne ! À cause de toi, il ne peut pas être avec elle normalement, la voir grandir..."

"Mais il m'aurait haït s'il avait découvert que j'étais tombée enceinte !" S'écria Hermione, l'air déconcerté.

"QU'EST-CE QUE TU EN SAIS ?" S'écria alors Ron, l'air furieux, en faisant sursauter Hermione. "PEUT-ÊTRE QU'IL AURAIT ACCEPTER LE FAIT QUE TU SOIS TOMBEE ENCEINTE ! Toi qui est si courageuse, habituellement, tu aurais dû tenter le risque en lui avouant que tu étais enceinte au lieu de lui cacher la vérité ! Non, tu as préféré t'enfuir, comme une lâche, avec _VOTRE_ enfant. Alors ne t'étonne pas qu'il ait décidé de s'en aller !"

"PEUX-TU ARRÊTER DE ME FAIRE DES REPROCHES ?" S'écria à son tour Hermione, des larmes coulant sur son visage. "TU NE CROIS PAS QUE JE ME SUIS DEJA ASSEZ FAIT DE REPROCHES COMME CA ? TU NE CROIS PAS QUE LORSQUE JE ME REGARDE DANS UNE GLACE, J'AI ENVIE DE VOMIR ? ET PUIS POURQUOI CA TE TIENT TANT À COEUR ?" Ajouta-t-elle, en le fixant d'un air soupçonneux. "Tu t'en fiches complètement de Ron et puis tu veux qu'il sorte de nos vie toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ron se surprit lui-même d'avoir dit toutes ces choses à Hermione... Son coeur battait à la chamade et il était tout rouge. Il avait laissé éclater tout ce qu'il pensait au plus profond de lui. Il était tellement en colère qu'Hermione lui ait caché l'existence de sa fille qu'il n'avait pu s'arrêter. Il avait presque oublier qu'il avait l'apparence de Frank...

"Hermione, je... je suis désolé." Finit-il par dire, en s'approchant d'elle pour la prendre par les épaules. "Désolé d'avoir crié comme ça mais c'est juste que... je pense réellement que Ron a besoin de savoir la vérité. Ton attitude me révolte un peu mais je peux comprendre que tu aies agis comme ça, je... je suis réellement désolé."

Il l'attira contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux, tandis qu'elle enfouyait sa tête au creu de son torse, en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Lorsque Ron se réveilla le matin, il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, face à la lumière du jour qui l'aveuglait et constata qu'Hermione n'était plus dans le lit... Il fronça les sourcils et se leva. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait mal pris le fait qu'il lui ait fait des reproches hier soir à propos de sa fuite ? En tout cas, le reste de la soirée s'était plutôt bien passé... Ils avaient bien mangé et étaient rentrés à la maison plus tôt que prévu, parce que Roxanne s'était endormie.

Alors que Ron descendait les escaliers, on sonna à la porte. Il noua alors son peignoir et accéléra l'allure. Il entendit Hermione approcher.

"J'y vais, Hermione, ne t'en fais pas." Dit-il, en la voyant s'approcher de la porte.

Elle lui adressa un clin d'oeil et disparut dans la cuisine. Ron bailla un bon coup et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il poussa un cri de terreur.

"Harry ?" Chuchota-t-il, l'air scandalisé, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil derrière lui. "Que fais-tu ici ?"

Harry Potter était en effet au pas de la porte. Il avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et adressait un sourire malicieux à Ron.

"Frank !" S'écria Hermione, de la cuisine. "Frank, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Harry plissa les yeux et son sourire s'agrandit.

"Mon Dieu, elle est bel et bien là." Chuchota-t-il, à son tour, l'air ravi. "Tu l'as trouvé !"

"C'est rien, chérie, je... je sors faire un tour !" Cria Ron à Hermione.

"Un tour ?" S'étonna Hermione, alors que Ron l'entendait s'approcher. "En peignoir ?"

"Merde ! Elle arrive !"

Ron sortit rapidement dehors, en agrippant fermement le bras d'Harry et le fit transplaner avec lui à son appartement. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, Harry regarda autour de lui avec curiosité tandis que la respiration du rouquin accéléra.

"BON SANG, HARRY, MAIS QUE FAIS-TU ICI ?" S'écria-t-il. "JE T'AVAIS DIT DE RESTER EN DEHORS DE TOUT CA !"

"Ecoute Ron..." Commença Harry, l'air agacé.

"NON, il n'y a pas de Ron qui tienne ! Tu n'avais pas à venir ici ! Alors réponds-moi, _que fais-tu ici _?"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**Et voilà... Que fait donc Harry à Paris ? Bonne question ! **_

J'**e**s**p**è**r**e **v**r**a**i**m**e**n**t **q**u**e** c**e** c**h**a**p**i**t**r**e** v**o**u**s** a **p**l**u**... J'**a**i **e**s**s**a**y**é **d**e **l**e **f**a**i**r**e** l**o**n**g**, p**o**u**r** m'**e**x**c**u**s**e**r** d**e** m**a** l**o**n**g**u**e** a**b**s**e**n**c**e ! **E**n**c**o**r**e **m**i**l**l**e** e**x**c**u**s**e**s

L**e** c**h**a**p**i**t**r**e** p**r**o**c**h**a**i**n** d**e**v**r**a**i**t **n**o**r**m**a**l**e**m**e**n**t** ê**t**r**e** p**o**s**t**é **l**a **s**e**m**a**i**n**e** p**r**o**c**h**a**i**n**e.

**U**n **g**r**a**n**d** m**e**r**c**i **p**o**u**r **v**o**s** r**e**v**i**e**w**s G**r**o**s **B**i**s**o**u**s**..

**Jennyfer.**


	12. Enigme

_**RAPPEL :**_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling. Je m'inspire juste de l'extraordinaire univers qu'elle a inventé et j'utilise également **ses** personnages.

**Rated :** M

**Genre :** Romance/General

**Résumé : **Ron retrouve enfin la trace d'Hermione, qui a disparu depuis maintenant 4 ans. Lorsqu'il découvre son logement, il décide de préparer du Polynectar et de prendre l'apparence de son mari, avec l'accord de celui-ci.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤ _L E S _¤_ A P P A R E N C E S _¤_ S O N T _¤_ T R O M P E U S E S _¤

Chapitre 12 : Enigme.

"Ecoute Ron, veux-tu bien te calmer deux secondes ?" S'exclama Harry, alors que Ron perdait peu à peu patience.

"Que je me calme ?" S'écria Ron, avant de rire nerveusement. "Tu viens, comme ça, à l'improviste, sans te soucier des conséquences qu'il y aurait eu si Hermione t'avait vu et tu veux que je reste calme ! De plus, ça a failli se produire, elle était à deux doigts de te voir ! Bon sang, Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?"

"Ron, j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer, ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat !" Fit Harry, qui perdait, lui aussi, patience.

Ron le fixa un moment, les poings sur les hanches, les yeux plissés, l'air calculateur, puis il prit un air décontracté.

"Vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu as à m'annoncer de si important pour que tu te déplaces jusqu'en France ?" Demanda-t-il finalement, d'une voix plus calme.

"Voilà..." Commença Harry. "Ginny et moi, nous comptons nous marier."

Ron haussa les sourcils et sursauta face à cette nouvelle. Il analysa chacun des yeux d'Harry, afin de déceler une blague quelconque. Non, il ne mentait pas mais pourquoi disait-il une chose si absurde ? Il avait sûrement mal entendu.

"J'ai mal entendu..." Murmura-t-il. "_Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire _?"

"Ginny et moi allons nous marier dans quelques mois !" S'exclama Harry, d'une voix distincte. "Toute votre famille est au courant."

"Tu es sûr ?" S'étonna Ron, n'y comprenant plus rien. "Depuis quand sors-tu avec Ginny ?"

"Depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant..."

"Et tu ne m'as rien dit !?"

"Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion."

"Tu plaisantes j'espère ?"

"Ecoute Ron, tu es parti brusquement à la recherche d'Hermione, je n'avais plus de nouvelles de toi ensuite, un beau jour, tu viens me voir en m'annonçant que tu as retrouvé Hermione mais que tu te caches sous l'apparence de Frank Leaster. Tu étais perturbé, je ne voulais pas te parler de Ginny avant que tes affaires ne soient réglées !"

"Mais comment est-ce possible ? Je... je n'ai rien vu venir ! Ginny ne sortait pas avec ce garçon qu'elle a rencontré à St Mangouste... Alex Coldman ?"

"Oui, _ça_, c'était l'année passée ! Quelques temps après ton départ, nous nous sommes rapprochés, elle a quitté Alex et nous voilà ensemble, prêts à nous marier."

"Eh ben ça alors... j'en reviens pas !" Souffla Ron, choqué. "Tu dis que ma famille est au courant, c'est ça ?"

"Oui."

"Ils l'acceptent ?"

"Bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'accepteraient-ils pas ? Ginny n'est plus une petite fille, Ron, de toutes façons !"

"Merci, je le sais." Fit Ron, d'un air sombre. "Que veux-tu que je te dise ?"

"Des félicitations de te part, serait-ce trop demander ?"

Ron plissa les yeux et un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage.

"Félicitations." Murmura-t-il.

"Quoi ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu..." Dit Harry, le sourire aux lèvres, en faisant une grimace.

"Félicitations, vieux !" S'exclama Ron, en tirant Harry vers lui, afin qu'ils échangent une étreinte.

Ils finirent par déserrer leur étreinte et Ron fixa Harry d'un air ahuri.

"Mais j'arrive toujours pas à croire que toi...et ma soeur... vous soyez fiancés."

"Et bien, tu devrais t'y faire." Fit Harry. "Et puis j'aimerais beaucoup que Hermione et votre fille, Roxanne, viennent au mariage ! Ron, tu as intérêt à tout faire pour qu'Hermione revienne en Angleterre..."

"Si tu crois que c'est facile... puis avec cette histoire de Polynectar, ça sera encore plus difficile."

"Tu t'es fourré toi-même là-dedans, _Merlin seul sait pourquoi_... à toi de réparer tes dégats !"

"Merci Harry." Murmura Ron, d'un air sombre.

"Je suis désolé Ron mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as fait ça, tu n'avais pas besoin de..."

"Bon, tu vas rester encore longtemps ici, en France ?" Demanda Ron, d'un ton brusque, les joues rosies. "Tu peux repartir, non ?"

"Oh, ce que tu peux être aimable quand tu t'y mets." Fit Harry, ironiquement. "J'aimerais d'abord voir Roxanne."

"Il n'en est pas question, t'es malade ou quoi ?" S'indigna Ron.

"D'accord..." Souffla Harry, en haussant les épaules, l'air résigné. "Je vais, de ce pas, voir Hermione pour lui dire toute la vérité sur cette histoire de Polynectar." Ajouta-t-il, amusé.

"_Tu n'oserais pas _?" Murmura Ron, alors son visage prenait à présent une teinte écarlate.

"Bien sûr."

"Mais Harry, tu..."

"Ron..."

"Je croyais que tu étais mon..."

"Ron..."

"D'accord, c'est bon, tu la verras !" S'exclama Ron, l'air contrarié. "Est-ce que c'est trop te demander d'attendre ici sagement, quelques minutes le temps que je retourne chez Hermione pour m'habiller et lui dire que ce sera moi qui irait chercher Roxanne à la maternelle ? Ou, impatient comme tu es, tu comptes encore faire plus de conneries que tu n'en as déjà fait ?"

"C'est bon... mais tâche de ne pas traîner sinon je viendrais voir ce que tu es en train de fabriquer."

"Ne t'approche plus de la maison d'Hermione, Harry !" Menaça Ron, les yeux plissés.

"Tout ne dépend que de toi." Dit Harry, en se forçant de ne pas sourire.

Ron émit un grognement et transplana à la maison d'Hermione. Il revint un quart d'heure plus tard et trouva Harry en train de regarder la télé.

"Surtout, fais comme chez toi !" S'exclama Ron, d'un ton sarcastique.

Harry ne répondit pas.

"Hermione m'a dit que Roxanne finissait plus tôt aujourd'hui... Dans une heure, à peu près."

"Pas de problèmes, je vais pouvoir attendre jusque là, je..." Il s'arrêta et fixa Ron, d'un air étrange. "Ron, tes cheveux, ils redeviennent roux."

Ron tâta ses cheveux, soupira puis sortit une fiole de Polynectar de sa poche. Il en but une gorgée, bien malgré lui (Le goût restait définitivement répugnant) et, au bout de quelques secondes, il reprit l'apparence de Frank Leaster.

"Au fait, cet accoutrement te va à merveille." S'exclama Harry.

"Arrête, c'est insupportable d'être dans la peau de cette ordure !"

Quelques temps plus tard, Ron et Harry se tinrent devant l'école de maternelle de Roxanne au moment où celle-ci apparut à l'entrée, après que la sonnerie ait sonné. En voyant Harry, la petite rousse fronça les sourcils, l'air anxieux.

"Elle est vachement mignonne... Elle te ressemble tellement !" Murmura Harry, l'air stupéfait, alors que la petite s'avançait vers eux.

"Salut toi." Fit Ron, le sourire aux lèvres, en embrassant sa fille, qui eut le visage illuminé en le voyant. "Je te présente Harry. C'est mon meilleur ami... c'est également celui de ta mère." Dit-il en montrant Harry du doigt.

"Harry Potter ?" Demanda-t-elle. "Maman m'en a beaucoup parlé aussi... C'est un héros."

"Oh, c'est un peu exagéré." Fit Harry, l'air modeste, en adressant un sourire à la petite. "Toi, on peut dire que tu es mignonne comme une princesse."

Roxanne lui adressa à son tour un sourire radieux.

"Tout s'est bien passé aujourd'hui ?" Demanda Ron.

"Oui, oui." Répondit-elle. "Sauf qu'il y a Rémi Lefèvre, un garçon de ma classe, qui a essayé de me donner un bisous sur la bouche." Ajouta-t-elle, en faisant une grimace.

Harry se mit à tousser pour masquer un éclat de rire tandis que du rouge montait aux joues de Ron.

"Ah bon..." Fit-il. "Tu ne t'es pas laissée faire, j'espère ?"

"Bien sûr que non ! Je lui ai envoyé mon poing dans la figure et, depuis, il ne m'approche plus." Déclara fièrement Roxanne.

Deux mois étaient passés depuis le jour où Ron, Harry et Roxanne avaient passé la journée ensemble. Ron avait fait jurer à Roxanne de ne rien dire à Hermione, à propos d'Harry et elle avait réussi à tenir parole. Ron n'avait toujours pas trouvé pas trouvé l'occasion de dire la vérité à Hermione... De plus, elle en était à son 9ème mois, il ne voulait surtout pas la perturber pour le moment.

A présent, lui et Hermione étaient dans la salle à manger, en train de dîner. Hermione avait couché Roxanne, quelques temps auparavant.

"Frank, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer." Dit soudain Hermione, alors qu'ils discutaient de tout et de rien.

"Oui, vas-y, je t'écoute." Fit Ron, en plissant les yeux.

Elle but une longue gorgée de Jus de Citrouille avant de se lancer.

"Je vais me mettre à la recherche de Ron, pour lui dire la vérité." Déclara-t-elle. "Après la naissance du petit."

"Comment ça _tu vas te mettre à la recherche de Ron _?" Demanda Ron, en fronçant les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

"Je vais retourner en Angleterre pour aller lui dire la vérité... Tu avais raison, _je lui dois la vérité _!"

"Et c'est après 5 ans que tu t'en es rendu compte ?"

"Ben, ça a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu mais maintenant, je me sens prête... je veux être honnête avec lui. Tu comprends, j'en ai marre de lui mentir, de le laisser sans nouvelles. Il faut absolument que je le retrouve." Ajouta-t-elle en se levant, tout en caressant son gros ventre. "Je... je vais contacter Harry, ensuite la famille Weasley pour avoir des informations... Ils doivent sûrement savoir où il..."

"Hermione." L'interrompit Ron, gêné, en se levant à son tour. "Tu devrais arrêter de penser à tout ça... De plus, quand le petit naîtra, tu te dois de t'occuper de lui et pas de partir à la recherche de... de ce Ron. Tu comprends ?"

Hermione le fixa un moment, le visage inexpressif, avant d'acquieser d'un signe de tête.

"Tu dois avoir raison..."

Ron se rendit compte que ce serait encore plus difficile de lui avouer la vérité. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à passer le reste de la soirée en compagnie d'Hermione, la culpabilité étant de plus en plus forte...

"Je... je vais voir ce que fait Pattenrond." Déclara-t-il, en passant à côté d'elle. "Je rangerai la vaisselle après."

"Pattenrond se repose." Fit Hermione en plissant les yeux. "Depuis quand tu te soucies de ce qu'il peut faire ou non ?"

"Je vais quand même vérifier qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises."

Et Ron quitta la salle à manger, laissant Hermione là, l'air déconcerté. Ron monta alors à l'étage, dans le but d'aller dans la chambre de Roxanne, afin de la regarder dormir comme il le faisait tous les soirs. Mais au moment où il s'aprêtait à entrer dans la chambre, il entendit un cri perçant provenant de la salle à manger. Paniqué, il dévalisa les escaliers et trouva Hermione, l'air choqué, qui fixait le sol.

"Frank..." Murmura-t-elle, en se cramponant le ventre.

"Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" Fit Ron, en se rapprochant d'elle à grands pas. "C'est le bébé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"J'ai perdu les eaux !"

"C'est-à-dire ?" Demanda Ron, en fronçant les sourcils, l'air anxieux.

"Je vais accoucher, Frank !"

"Oh ! Euh, d'accord ! On... on va transplaner à Lucque-Allamond, tu..."

"Je ne peux pas transplaner dans cet état..."

"Mais Hermione..."

"Ecoute Frank, il y a un hôpital moldu à quelques rues d'ici." Fit-elle, la respiration saccadée, le visage déformé par une grimace de douleur. "Tu n'as cas m'y emmener !"

"Mais Roxanne ne va pas rester toute seule ! Je..."

"Frank !" S'écria alors Hermione. "Tu m'emmènes à l'hôpital, tu me laisses là et tu viens rester avec Roxanne, si tu préfères !"

"Non, je ne veux pas te laisser dans un moment pareil !" S'indigna Ron. "J'ai déjà raté ton premier accouchement, je ne raterais pas le suivant !"

"Raté mon premier accouchement ?" S'étonna Hermione, la respiration toujours aussi saccadée. "Mais Frank, tu étais là, avec moi ! Tu ne te rappelles pas ?"

"Si, si, mais je..."

"Ne perdons pas de temps, allons-y. Roxanne est intelligente, elle n'est pas du genre à sortir dehors quand je ne suis pas là."

En suivant les instructions d'Hermione, Ron arriva enfin devant l'hôpital moldu, avec la voiture moldue d'Hermione. Aussitôt à l'intérieur, Hermione fut emmenée dans une salle appelée "Maternité". Ron suivit les médecins dans la salle, tandis qu'ils allongeaient Hermione sur son lit de maternité. Ron, l'air complètement perdu face à tant d'agitation, prit la main d'Hermione. C'est à ce moment là que l'accouchement débuta. Ron n'avait encore jamais vu ça... c'était un moment tellement... intense, mais aussi effrayant à la fois. Il avait l'impression qu'Hermione souffrait à en mourir, rien qu'en la regardant. Elle lui serrait étroitement la main, tandis que son visage était humide, de couleur bordeau, tellement elle semblait avoir mal. Ron, le coeur battant, ne quittait pas des yeux le travail des médecins. Il fut impressionné que ça prenne autant de temps. Une heure passait, deux heures, trois heures, quatre heures, cinq heures... Mais Ron continuait d'observer ce que faisaient les médecins, l'air impatient. Il les fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte finalement le bébé... Là, son coeur fit un bond et il lâcha la main d'Hermione, le corps parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables.

"Quel magnifique bébé !" S'exclama le médecin, le visage ému, alors qu'il tenait le minuscule bébé qui s'était mis à crier.

La respiration lourde d'Hermione raisonnait dans toute la salle, comme si elle venait de faire une course de 1000 m. Ron était figé sur place, le regard larmoyant fixé sur son fils qu'on était en train, à présent, de laver. Ils l'enroulèrent ensuite dans un drap avant de le tendre à Ron. Les mains tremblantes, Ron prit son fils et l'observa, l'air stupéfait... Le bébé se calma directement lorsqu'il se trouva dans les bras de son père et il ouvrit les yeux. Il était _réellement_ magnifique et vraiment petit. Ron le portait comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor précieux et fragile qu'il ne pouvait plus quitter... Son fils était le plus beau bébé qu'il n'ait jamais vu ! Il avait les yeux vraiment clairs. Ils avaient la couleur de l'océan, comme ceux de Ron. Celui-ci remarqua également que le petit avait quelques petits cheveux blonds/roux. Trop ému, il ne s'inquiétait même pas qu'Hermione trouve ça suspect qu'il ait les mêmes traits que lui.

"Frank..." Murmura la voix d'Hermione derrière lui.

Ron, qui avait le doigt enroulé dans la minuscule main de son fils, se retourna et vit Hermione, l'air épuisé, qui tendait les mains vers le bébé. Ron se pencha alors et lui plaça le petit dans les bras. Les médecins les fixaient, l'air ravi.

"Ce bébé risque d'être roux si l'on en croit la couleur de ses cheveux." Déclara le médecin, alors qu'Hermione observait à son tour le bébé, l'air aussi ému que Ron. "Serait-il possible que vous ayiez des roux dans vos familles ?"

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, l'air à la fois perdu et à la fois désespéré. Ce médecin, ne pouvait-il pas la fermer dans un moment aussi magique ? Suite à la remarque du médecin, Hermione leva alors les yeux vers lui avant de fixer à nouveau son fils. Soudain, elle parut choqué et tourna brusquement sa tête vers Ron.

"Je crois qu'on va vous laisser, un moment, entre vous." Fit le médecin, le sourire aux lèvres, tandis que les autres infirmiers quittaient la salle. "Votre bébé est vraiment magnifique. Félicitations."

Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de le remercier, trop occupée à fixer Ron. Quand la porte se referma sur le médecin, la gorge de Ron se sécha.

"C'est vrai que c'est étrange que notre fils soit comme ça, tu ne trouves pas ?" Commença Hermione, d'une voix faible.

"Hermione..." Murmura Ron, en montrant du doigt leur fils. "Ce n'est pas le moment de s'interroger sur le physique de notre fils, nous devrions..."

"_Qui es-tu _?"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**Le moment fatal... Le moment que vous attendiez tous. Le chapitre suivant risque d'être assez mouvementé, je vous préviens déjà.**_

Merci aux reviews de _Lilli-Puce_, _laure_, _chaton weasley_, _pinkly_, _virg05_, _Hermyronthelove.sky_, _lienforhp_, _fanficreunies_, _Ashlee77_ & _Anti-Daniel Radcliffe _! Ca fait plaisir d'être accueilli comme ça, après une longue absence, alors un grand merci à vous tous !

**Bisous aux autres lecteurs, **

**Jennyfer.**


	13. La vérité

_**RAPPEL :**_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling. Je m'inspire juste de l'extraordinaire univers qu'elle a inventé et j'utilise également **ses** personnages.

**Rated :** M

**Genre :** Romance/General

**Résumé : **Ron retrouve enfin la trace d'Hermione, qui a disparu depuis maintenant 4 ans. Lorsqu'il découvre son logement, il décide de préparer du Polynectar et de prendre l'apparence de son mari, avec l'accord de celui-ci.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤ _L E S _¤_ A P P A R E N C E S _¤_ S O N T _¤_ T R O M P E U S E S _¤

Chapitre 13 : La vérité.

"_Qui es-tu _?" Avait demandé Hermione.

Ron fut pris au dépourvu et la fixa intensément, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Hermione, elle, avait les yeux larmoyants mais elle détourna tout de même le regard avant de le poser sur son fils. Un silence atroce s'en suivit... Ron cherchait désespéremment quelque chose à dire, face à tout ça. Son coeur battait à toute allure et son visage devint livide. Hermione poussa alors un profond soupir.

"Je n'ai pas la force de me disputer ce soir. On réglera ça à la maison." Déclara-t-elle.

Quelques jours après la naissance de leur fils, qu'ils avaient appelé Jonathan, Hermione fut autorisée à rentrer chez elle avec le petit. Ce fut Ron qui l'emmena à la maison. Roxanne avait sauté de joie en voyant son petit frère... ll semblait que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Ron se sentait de plus en plus inquiet face au comportement étrange d'Hermione. Elle n'avait plus parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé à l'hôpital et faisait comme si de rien n'était. Cependant, un soir, alors que Ron venait de coucher Roxanne, il vit Hermione au pied de l'escalier, tenant Jonathan dans les bras. Il était complètement endormi.

"Je vais coucher Jon." Dit-elle, d'un ton sec. "Et après, on discutera."

Ron fit une grimace, l'air inquiet et se sentit faiblir lorsqu'il la vit monter les escaliers, passant à côté de lui sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il eut tout de même la force d'entrer dans le salon. Il attendit... plusieurs minutes passèrent et la tension se fit à son comble. Il se rappela soudain qu'il n'avait pas pris de potion aujourd'hui... Il savait également que ça n'avait plus d'importance... C'était ce soir qu'il allait dire la vérité à Hermione et pas un autre. Mais il ne savait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre. Il entendit à nouveau des pas dans les escaliers et prit une profonde inspiration avant de voir apparaître Hermione dans le salon. Elle avait l'air déconcerté.

"Nous y voilà..." Dit-elle, sans plus attendre. "Nous sommes à la maison... Enfin, je ne sais pas si je dois dire _notre_ maison parce que... je ne suis même pas sûre de savoir à qui je parle."

"Hermione..."

"Non, laisse-moi finir ! Je... je me sens perdue, je ne sais pas quoi faire, quoi penser..." Elle se mit à faire les cent pas. "Pendant ces quelques jours où j'étais à l'hôpital, j'ai tout analysé et... je ne peux pas croire que ce que je pense soit... réel. Ca _ne peut pas_ être réel !"

Elle se tourna alors vers Ron et le fixa, l'air scandalisé.

"Serait-ce possible que tu sois..." Poursuivit-elle, d'une voix tremblante. "Que tu sois... Non, je refuse de croire que pendant tout ce temps, c'était _toi_."

Ron fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il se contenta de la regarder, l'air indécis.

"En 2ème année, je t'avais appris à faire du Polynectar, j'aurais dû m'en douter ! Tout semblait clair... Ton comportement soudainement parfait, tout !" S'exclama-t-elle, en secouant la tête, l'air de ne pas croire ce qu'elle voyait.

"Hermione, de quoi tu parles ?" Demanda finalement Ron, en essayant d'avoir l'air décontracté.

"Et tu continues à me mentir en plus." Dit-elle, le visage de plus en plus rouge, en levant les bras au ciel. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que... oh!" S'écria-t-elle, en fixant intensément la tête de Ron.

Ca y est, se dit Ron, il reprenait son apparence. Il tâta ses cheveux et sentit qu'ils étaient redevenus plus lisses. Il se sentit pousser de quelques centimètres et il baissa les yeux pour voir son corps se muscler peu à peu. Il garda un bon moment les yeux fixés sur son corps, afin d'éviter le regard d'Hermione et quand il leva la tête, il la vit vaciller et reculer de quelques pas, l'air terrifié.

"Ron..." Murmura-t-elle, en le regardant de haut en bas.

"Je suis désolé, Hermione." Dit-il.

"Depuis le jour du dîner familial, c'était...c'était toi ?" Dit-elle, la voix tremblante, alors que ses yeux s'humidifiaient.

Ron acquiesa d'un signe de tête et se mordit la lèvre avant d'ajouter :

"Enfin, il y a bien un jour où ce n'était pas moi... Le jour où..."

"Où j'ai gifflé Frank parce qu'il avait insulté Roxanne." Acheva Hermione, une larme coulant sur son visage. "Je m'en doutais... Il y avait un changement de comportement trop... flagrant."

Ron ne dit rien. Hermione se mit à rire nerveusement mais Ron prit plutôt ça pour un grognement.

"Donc..." Souffla-t-elle, la voix tremblante. "Jon est bien ton fils, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui."

"Ron...Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?"

Ron se passa une main dans les cheveux et réfléchit un bon moment, l'air déboussolé, puis il se mit à penser à Roxanne.

"Et toi, comment as-tu pu me cacher l'existence de Roxanne ?" Demanda-t-il à son tour, d'un ton plus dur qu'il ne le voulait.

"Réponds d'abord à ma question, Ron... Pourquoi tu..."

"_Réponds d'abord à la mienne _!" S'écria le rouquin, les oreilles écarlates.

"Ron, tu te rends pas compte ! Pendant presque un an, tu m'as manipulé !"

"Et toi, pendant 5 ans, tu m'as caché la vérité à propos de Roxanne ! Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de me faire ça ? C'est parce que t'avais peur ? Peur de quoi au juste ? Tu pensais que je t'aurais rejeté ou quoi ? C'est quoi le problème, bordel ?"

"Je ne veux pas discuter de ça maintenant, Ron !" S'écria Hermione, alors que son air blessé laissait place à un air furieux. "Tu m'as retrouvé, je ne sais pas comment, et au lieu d'être honnête avec moi, tu as préféré prendre l'apparence de Frank !"

"Si tu veux tout savoir, il te trompait !"

"Tu n'es pas sérieux..."

"Et bien, où est-il à ton avis, en ce moment ? C'est lui qui m'a proposé de prendre son apparence à l'aide du Polynectar parce qu'il ne voulait plus de toi ! Il t'a trompé pendant des années avec une dénommée Tiffany, une blonde ! Ils ont même deux enfants et ils vivent en Normandie !"

A sa grande surprise, Hermione ne parut pas pas du tout blessée... Elle se contentait de fixer Ron d'un regard perçant. Ce même regard qu'elle lui lançait, à une certaine époque, lorsqu'ils se disputaient.

"Que veux-tu que je te dise, Ronald ? Que ça me touche profondément, que ça me fait de la peine ? Et bien non, je ne te donnerai pas cette satisfaction là ! Je sais que ton unique but c'est de me faire de la peine ! Tu veux te venger parce que je suis partie avec Roxanne sans te mettre au courant !"

"EXACTEMENT !" S'écria Ron, l'air enragé, le mot lui échappant de la bouche.

Un lourd silence s'installa. Ron n'avait même plus envie de justifier son attitude à propos du Polynectar. Il n'avait même pas envie qu'Hermione lui pardonne... Seule une colère intense l'animait et il ne pouvait que regarder Hermione avec dégoût.

"Tu es immonde, je ne pensais pas que tu l'étais à ce point." Dit enfin Hermione, dans un souffle.

"Tu n'es pas mieux, Hermione ! Tu es malhonnête et lâche ! Tu aurais dû être une Serpentard ! Comment ai-je pu seulement t'aimer toutes ces années ?" Ajouta-t-il, en secouant la tête, l'air perdu.

Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche, l'air choqué, comme si Ron venait de la poignarder en plein coeur.

"En ce moment, ce n'est pas moi qui devrait avoir honte, Ronald, mais bien toi." Dit-elle finalement, alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. "Pendant un an, tu te moquais de moi... On peut dire que tu l'as eu ta revanche, Ronald Weasley, félicitations !"

Ron continuait de la fixer, l'air dégoûté, bien qu'il eut un terrible pincement au coeur en constatant à quel point les choses étaient devenues sérieusement grave.

"Je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer..." Poursuivit Hermione, après avoir laissé échapper un faible sanglot. "Même le soir du dîner familial, bien que je croyais que c'était Frank qui avait soudainement changer et que j'en étais flattée, je t'aimais... Et tu... tu m'as fait l'amour. Oh, combien de fois tu m'as fait l'amour, sous l'apparence de Frank, pendant toute cette année ? Je ne saurais même compté ces fois là sur les 10 doigts de ma main ! Tu m'as même mise enceinte, pour la 2ème fois, alors que je croyais que le bébé était de Frank ! Ron, tu ne te rends pas compte du mal que tu me fais là !"

Ron secoua la tête, l'air scandalisé. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

"Te rends-tu seulement compte de..." Grogna-t-il.

"RONALD, ARRÊTE !" S'écria-t-elle. "J'EN AI MARRE DE RECEVOIR DES REPROCHES ! J'AVAIS DES RAISONS VALABLES POUR FAIRE CE QUE J'AI FAIT ALORS QUE TOI, TU N'EN AVAIS AUCUNES ! Je... _je te déteste_, je ne veux plus te voir, Ronald !"

Bien que personne ne put être plus énervé que Ron, il reçut la phrase d'Hermione comme un réel coup de poignard. Il ne put retenir sa mâchoire qui s'était mis à trembler. Hermione baissa alors la tête, les larmes ne cessant pas couler.

"Va-t-en." Murmura-t-elle finalement.

"Quoi ?" S'exclama Ron, l'air déconcerté.

"Je t'ai dit de t'en aller !" S'exclama Hermione, en relevant vivement la tête.

Ron la regarda un moment, les yeux plissés. Il ne pouvait plus supporter d'être dans la même salle qu'elle de toutes façons.

"D'accord !" Dit-il, d'un ton sec.

"NON !" Cria alors une voix derrière eux.

Hermione se retourna vers l'entrée du salon et Ron aperçut avec horreur Roxanne, en pyjama, qui les fixait d'un air horrifié. Ron fit alors une grimace... Depuis quand les écoutait-elle ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait entendu Hermione parler de faire l'amour ? Elle s'approcha alors de Ron et enroula ses petits bras autour de ses jambes. Les cris de Ron et Hermione avaient dû la réveiller.

"Roxanne, il est tard, tu devrais aller dormir !" S'exclama Hermione, en essayant tant bien que mal de cacher son visage mouillé de larmes.

"Il n'est pas question que papa s'en aille !"

"Tu... tu savais ?" Fit Hermione, l'air scandalisé, en secouant la tête. "Tu savais tout depuis le début ! Ron, comment as-tu pu la pousser à..."

"Je suis désolé Roxie." Dit Ron, comme s'il n'entendait pas Hermione. "Mais je m'en vais, tu ne pourras rien faire."

"_Je t'en prie_, papa..." Supplia Roxanne, en prenant un air désespéré. "Ne me quitte pas, j'ai besoin de toi !" Elle se tourna ensuite vers Hermione. "Tu n'as pas le droit de le chasser comme ça, c'est _mon_ papa, pas le tien ! Pendant toutes ces années, tu n'as pas voulu que je le vois et maintenant que tu sais qu'il est là, tu veux qu'il s'en aille !"

Bien qu'elle s'était essuyée le visage, des larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur le visage d'Hermione. Elle semblait ne pas en croire ses oreilles.

"Non, Roxanne, c'est moi qui veut partir." Dit Ron, en tournant Roxanne vers lui. "Mais je ne te quitterai pas, j'ai juste... j'ai juste besoin de m'éloigner quelque temps."

"Non..." Dit-elle, d'une voix tremblante, alors qu'elle se mettait à pleurer. "Ne pars pas..."

Ron eut le coeur déchiré en voyant sa fille comme ça. Il détourna le regard et se recula d'elle, mais elle continuait à s'accrocher à lui.

"Roxanne, laisse-le s'en aller."

"Toi, _ne me parle pas _!" S'écria la petite, d'un ton sec, en fusillant Hermione du regard.

"Roxanne, ne parle pas comme ça à ta mère." Dit Ron, d'un ton dur, bien qu'une satisfaction intense s'empara de lui.

"Mais tu la détestes autant que moi, n'est-ce pas ? Elle nous a séparé durant de longues années, tu te rappelles ?"

Hermione poussa un faible cri et quitta le salon en courant. Ron l'entendit monter les escaliers quatre à quatre avant d'entendre le claquement sonore d'une porte.

"Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis." Dit Ron, en se tournant vers sa fille. "Tu ne la détestes pas..."

"SI !" Hurla Roxanne.

"Tu ne le penses pas..." Persista Ron. "Sache qu'elle t'aime autant que moi je t'aime."

"Non, sinon elle ne nous ferait pas ça."

"Ecoute moi bien, Roxie." Dit Ron, en s'agenouillant pour prendre le visage de sa fille dans ses mains. "Tu aimes ta mère... Sache que si elle a fait ce qu'elle a fait, c'est parce que... elle avait ses raisons. Des raisons que tu n'as pas besoin de savoir pour le moment." Ron n'imaginait pas qu'il puisse dire de telles choses mais il continua, sans relâche. "Elle t'a élevé pendant toutes ses années, tu m'entends ? Si elle veut que je m'en aille, c'est parce qu'elle se sent perdue."

"Pourquoi tu la défends comme ça papa ? Tu devrais être furieux !"

"Je le suis... mais je ne la déteste pas pour autant."

Roxanne le fixa un long moment, les sourcils froncés puis soupira, d'un air boudeur.

"Je dois m'en aller maintenant." Dit Ron en se levant. "Je dois _vraiment_ m'en aller... je t'en prie, laisse-moi partir." Ajouta-t-il en voyant Roxanne ouvrir la bouche, d'un air protestateur.

L'air résigné, elle lui lâcha les jambes et se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Ron, le coeur fendu en deux, passa à côté d'elle et s'avança hors du salon. Il lui lança un dernier regard d'excuse et quitta finalement la maison comme il était venu le jour du dîner familial.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**...No comment... **_

**_A part que la suite sera postée le _**Mercredi 28/02/2007**_... Si pas, ce sera le _**Vendredi 02/03/2007**_. En tout cas, vous pourrez être sûrs qu'elle sera postée l'un de ses jours._**

**Merci beaucoup **aux reviews de Lunedorell, Hermyronthelove, ellana, fanficreunies, lienforhp, bulle-de-savon, pinkly, emmi la beletinette, bisounours666, Shumeyo, sarah, gadou, Lucile & Ashlee77.

**Bisous, bisous ! **

**Jenny.**


	14. Le dilemne

_**RAPPEL :**_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling. Je m'inspire juste de l'extraordinaire univers qu'elle a inventé et j'utilise également **ses** personnages.

**Rated :** M

**Genre :** Romance/General

**Résumé : **Ron retrouve enfin la trace d'Hermione, qui a disparu depuis maintenant 4 ans. Lorsqu'il découvre son logement, il décide de préparer du Polynectar et de prendre l'apparence de son mari, avec l'accord de celui-ci.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤ _L E S _¤_ A P P A R E N C E S _¤_ S O N T _¤_ T R O M P E U S E S _¤

Chapitre 14 : Le dilemme.

Ronald Weasley était dans un piteux état lorsqu'un hibou toqua à sa fenêtre avec son bec. En effet, ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il avait quitté la maison d'Hermione. Ses enfants lui manquaient terriblement... Depuis la naissance du petit Jon, Ron n'avait pu être avec lui que quelques jours. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait là-bas et il craignait qu'Hermione se soit à nouveau enfuie avec ses enfants. Complètement perdu, Ron ne s'était plus occupé de lui. Il avait une barbe naissante, les yeux rouges et les cheveux en bataille. Il se faisait livrer d'Angleterre, des caissons de Whisky Pur Feu. Il émit un grognement lorsque le hibou insista et se mit à toquer vivement contre le carreau. Ron se frotta le nez, plissa les yeux et ouvrit la fenêtre. Le hibou, l'air mécontent, lui mordit le doigt lorsque le rouquin prit la lettre qu'il lui tendait.

"Aïe !" S'écria Ron, en fronçant les sourcils avant de se sucer le doigt. "Sale petite bête !"

Il empoigna le hibou par le cou et referma la fenêtre. Il lâcha ensuite l'animal, qui s'envola tout autour de la pièce en hululant d'un air furieux, et déplia la lettre. Il parut stupéfait en découvrant l'auteur de la lettre, ne faisant pas attention à l'oiseau qui ne cessait d'hurler.

"Elle sait écrire à son âge ?" S'interrogea-t-il.

Il se mit alors à lire la lettre.

_Papa,_

_C'est moi, Roxanne, ta fille ! Je t'écris pour te dire que nous sommes toujours ici, à la maison, attendant ton retour... du moins moi et Jonathan. Il pleure beaucoup depuis que tu es parti et maman est au bord de la crise de nerfs. Moi, je ne veux plus lui parler et j'essaie d'éloigner le plus possible Jonathan d'elle mais il a besoin d'elle, je le sais... C'est elle qui lui donne du lait. Tu nous manques terriblement, que fais-tu ? Où es-tu ? Comment vas-tu ? Et Harry Potter ? Réponds-moi s'il te plaît !_

_Ta fille, Roxanne._

_P.S : C'est Elodie qui écrit la lettre... Elle est aussi mécontente que moi que maman t'ait chassé de la maison. Elle aurait tellement aimé te rencontrer... On s'aime beaucoup toutes les deux, tu sais. C'est un peu comme une 2ème mère._

Ron poussa un profond soupir, qui se transforma en un rot sonore, et consentit à répondre à sa fille. Il réussit, tant bien que mal, à attraper le hibou et renvoya la réponse à sa fille. C'est ainsi que pendant une semaine, Ron et Roxanne correspondirent par lettre, sans qu'Hermione ne soit au courant de leur petit manège. Ron avait également envoyé une lettre à Frank en lui disant qu'Hermione était au courant de tout et qu'il brisait le Serment Inviolable... Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel point Frank devait être heureux et débarrassé.

Un jour, Ron ne put plus supporter le fait de ne plus voir ses enfants et il envoya une lettre à Roxanne dans laquelle il lui disait qu'il viendrait la voir, lorsqu'Hermione ne serait pas chez elle. Roxanne lui répondit qu'elle serait enchantée. Ron décida alors de s'arranger physiquement pour ne pas que sa fille le voit dans un tel état de faiblesse. Il se rasa, se parfuma et se coiffa les cheveux. Ne voulant pas partir là-bas sans quelque chose pour ses enfants, il décida d'aller dans un magasin moldu de vêtement pour enfants et bébés.

"Monsieur, vous cherchez quelque chose de particulier ?" Lui demanda soudain un vendeur, en français.

Ron se retourna vers le vendeur et fronça les sourcils. Il lui fit comprendre qu'il ne parlait pas français. Le vendeur se mit alors à ricaner.

"Oh excusez-moi." Finit-il par dire, en anglais. "Vous cherchez quelque chose de particulier ?"

"Euh oui." Répondit Ron. "Je cherche quelque chose pour mes enfants. Ma fille Roxanne a 4 ans, bientôt 5, et mon fils Jonathan n'a qu'une semaine et quelques jours."

"Ils sont encore petits, ils doivent être adorables !" S'exclama le vendeur, l'air ravi, en entraînant Ron à travers les rayons du magasin. "Je crois que je pourrais vous trouver quelque chose qui leur fera réellement plaisir... _Oh_, bonjour madame." Ajouta-t-il, en français, en passant devant une jeune femme qui regardait une petite robe blanche à fleur.

Ron se figea lorsqu'il reconnut Hermione. Elle posa son regard sur lui et parut surprise de le voir là. Ils se regardèrent un moment, le visage inexpressif, et Ron eut l'impression de voir un sourire naissant sur le visage de la jeune brune. Il secoua la tête, ne pouvant pas croire qu'elle ait l'air... contente de le voir. Mais pourtant, la suite lui prouva qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire timide et il ne put que lui rendre son sourire. Le vendeur l'entraîna alors dans un rayon pour les bébés, loin du rayon où se trouvait Hermione. Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à son sourire... C'était comme si elle avait complètement oublié tout ce qu'il s'était passé, tous leurs problèmes. Il se tourna alors vers le vendeur.

"Je crois que j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais, merci." Fit-il, en prenant, au hasard, une paire de minuscules chaussettes.

"Vous êtes bien sûr ?" Demanda le vendeur en analysant les chaussettes.

Ron acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

"Bien. Content d'avoir pu vous être utile." Le vendeur lui adressa un clin d'oeil et s'éloigna.

Ron resta un moment sur place, l'air indécis, puis sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler ses jambes, il s'avança vers l'endroit où ils avaient croisé Hermione. Elle était toujours là, en train de regarder dans le vide l'air pensif. Elle leva la tête en apercevant Ron qui s'approchait d'elle. Arrivé chez elle, le rouquin se rendit soudain compte à quel point elle pouvait être petite... Ou peut-être que c'était lui qui était trop grand. Quand il avait l'apparence de Frank, elle ne lui paraissait pas si petite, si fragile. Il avait l'étrange sensation qu'il la dominait de toute sa grandeur. Un silence s'installa alors et Hermione finit par baisser la tête. Ron fronça les sourcils.

"Tu cherches quelque chose pour Roxanne ?" Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Elle leva à nouveau la tête et se mit à rougir. Ron se sentit également chauffer au niveau des joues.

"Oui." Répondit-elle. "Et... tu as trouvé quelque chose pour Jonathan ?"

Ron se rendit alors compte qu'il tenait toujours les chaussettes qu'il avait chopé, au hasard, dans un rayon. Il se mit à rire nerveusement et le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit.

"Ouais enfin ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je cherchais. J'essayais juste de me débarrasser du vendeur."

Hermione se mit à ricaner. Ron se rendit compte à quel point ils devaient avoir l'air ridicule... On aurait dit deux jeunes adolescents qui flirtent. A vrai dire, Ron ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il n'était plus du tout en colère contre Hermione et il avait même une intense envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle était tellement jolie et elle l'observait d'un regard qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de voir pendant toute cette année. Elle le regardait vraiment amoureusement, tendrement et à la fois amicalement. Lorsqu'il était sous l'apparence de Frank, elle ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi. Il se rendit compte à quel point elle l'avait manqué pendant ces quelques jours, bien qu'il tentait de se persuader qu'il ne voulait plus en entendre parler.

"Ron, je sais que tu corresponds avec Roxanne par lettre." Déclara soudain Hermione, tout en gardant un air décontracté.

"Oh, je..."

"Non, ne dis rien... Ca me fait plaisir que tu l'aies fait... Ca me permettait de savoir comment tu allais. Roxanne cachait son courrier sous son oreiller et je le lisais." S'expliqua-t-elle, face au regard interrogateur du rouquin. "Je te remercie pour m'avoir défendu dans tes lettres... Pour avoir essayer de la convaincre que je l'aimais plus que tout et _oh_ Ron, je suis désolé d'avoir dit que je te détestais, je ne le pensais pas du tout."

Ron remarqua qu'elle avait attendu longuement avant de lui dire ça... Comme si elle y avait pensé tout au long de la semaine et qu'elle s'en voulait réellement de lui avoir dit une chose pareille.

"Je ne voulais pas non plus que tu..." Poursuivit-elle.

Ron leva une main pour la faire taire et lui adressa un sourire en coin.

"C'est rien..." Souffla-t-il. "C'est à moi de m'excuser... pour tout."

"Oh, est-ce que..." L'interrompit-elle. "Est-ce que ça te dirait de venir dîner ce soir à la maison ?" Demanda-t-elle, le visage écarlate.

Ron haussa les sourcils.

"Je sais que tu avais RDV avec Roxanne tout à l'heure, pendant que je serais sortie avec Jonathan... mais ne veux-tu pas plutôt venir dîner ce soir ?"

"Euh je...je serais enchanté." Balbutia Ron. "D'accord, pas de problèmes."

Hermione parut ravie et ses yeux pétillèrent d'excitation.

"A ce soir alors." Dit-elle avant de tourner les talons, plus heureuse que jamais.

Il eut chaud au coeur en la regardant partir, ne pouvant s'empêcher de baisser les yeux sur ses hanches.

Le soir venu, Ron fut de plus en plus nerveux. Il avait envoyé une lettre à Roxanne en lui disant qu'il ne viendrait plus aujourd'hui mais dans 3 jours... Il voulait lui faire la surprise ! Pendant toute la journée, il n'avait pas arrêter de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé dans le magasin. Tout était encore confus dans sa tête... Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Hermione l'invitait à dîner. Etait-ce une blague ? Il y a une semaine de cela, ils s'étaient disputés et semblaient être partis pour ne plus jamais se parler. Et du jour au lendemain, ils se revoient dans un magasin et font comme si de rien n'était... Comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois. Ron se dit finalement qu'Hermione ne l'avait sans doute pas invité pour rien... Ils allaient avoir une vraie discussion, sans dispute cette fois.

Quand il arriva devant la maison d'Hermione, il se regarda de haut en bas. Il n'avait pas sorti le grand jeu quant à sa tenue. Il portait un T-shirt à manches longues noir moulant, qui mettait cependant ses muscles en valeur, et un jean normal. Il s'était dit que ce ne serait qu'un simple dîner. Qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se mettre sur son 31. Il avait également ramené quelques vêtements pour ses enfants ainsi qu'un bouquet de roses blanches à Hermione. Oui, il ne savait pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête mais il aurait eu l'air idiot s'il était venu avec des choses pour ses enfants et rien pour Hermione... Non, en vérité, il _voulait_ lui offrir ce bouquet de roses. Comme si ce bouquet allait mettre un terme à toutes leurs tensions.

Il souffla un bon coup avant de sonner à la porte.

Il y eut quelques agitations à l'intérieur, puis la porte s'ouvrit... Ron haussa les sourcils en voyant Hermione. Elle était à tomber, pensa-t-il. Elle portait une petite robe rouge moulante avec un décolleté plongeant, mettant en valeur sa généreuse poitrine. La robe lui arrivait aux cuisses. Elle avait également attaché ses cheveux en une simple queue mal faite, qui laissait échapper plusieurs mèches sur son visage. Pour une raison que Ron ignorait, Hermione semblait essoufflée et elle avait le teint un peu rose. Elle le regarda de haut en bas avant de s'attarder sur son torse. Ron crut déceler comme une once d'avidité dans son regard. Elle lui adressa finalement un sourire radieux (Ron se sentit faiblir) et se recula pour le laisser entrer.

"Oh, j'ai... euh..." Bredouilla le rouquin, en lui tendant le bouquet de roses.

"Oh Ron..." Murmura-t-elle, stupéfaite mais touchée, en prenant le bouquet en main. "Elles sont magnifiques."

Ron lui adressa un sourire en coin et entra dans la maison. Ils avancèrent dans le couloir.

"J'ai aussi ceci pour les enfants." Dit Ron, en montrant le sac qu'il tenait à la main. "Des vêtements... Finalement, j'ai réussi à en trouver sans que le vendeur ne vienne m'embrouiller l'esprit. Où est Roxanne ? Jonathan dort ?"

"Oh." Fit-elle, en devenant soudain embarrassée. "Les enfants sont... ils sont chez Elodie."

"Quoi ?" S'étonna Ron.

Ron s'arrêta de marcher, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entrer dans le salon. Il se tourna vers Hermione.

"Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'on dînerait ce soir, avec tout le monde ?" Demanda-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

"Non, je... je t'ai juste demandé si tu aimerais dîner ici ce soir... C'est tout." Répondit Hermione, en détournant son regard du sien.

Elle avait raison. A aucun moment elle n'avait mentionné le fait qu'ils dîneraient en famille. Ron poussa un soupir et se mit à rire nerveusement.

"Je voulais faire la surprise à Roxanne et serrer mon fils dans mes bras."

"Je suis désolée."

"Non, c'est rien. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois."

"Tu peux dormir ici si tu veux." S'exclama soudain Hermione, avant de le fixer d'un air anxieux.

Ron haussa les sourcils et cligna les yeux.

"C'est une plaisanterie ?"

"Non, non, je suis sérieuse. Les enfants rentrent demain. La surprise sera plus grande s'ils te trouvent ici." Elle se mordit les lèvres. "Qu'en dis-tu ?"

"Hermione..." Souffla Ron, en secouant la tête, se sentant pris à dépourvu. "Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée."

"Ron... Depuis que tu es parti, c'est étrange, mais Jonathan pleure souvent. C'est comme si... il sent que son père n'est pas prêt de lui. Roxanne me méprise au plus haut point après ce qu'il s'est passé. Ils seront ravis de te revoir demain et... je... je n'ai pas envie de passer la soirée seule." Ajouta-t-elle, en baissant la tête, l'air gêné.

Ron la fixa un long moment, les sourcils froncés, l'air calculateur, puis il sourit.

"Ouais." Dit-il.

Hermione releva la tête.

"C'est d'accord... je resterai dormir ici."

Hermione ouvrit un moment la bouche, l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose mais elle se contenta finalement de sourire, l'air satisfait.

"Bien !" S'exclama-t-elle au bout d'un moment. "Voilà ce que je te propose... Je vais mettre ces magnifiques roses dans un vase tandis que toi, tu vas aller dans la salle à manger. Le dîner est prêt, tu n'auras cas m'attendre bien confortablement."

Ron acquiesça d'un signe de tête et elle s'en alla dans la cuisine. Il se sentit à nouveau faiblir en constatant à quel point la robe d'Hermione moulait parfaitement ses formes.

Le début du repas se passa en silence, Ron appréciant la bonne cuisine d'Hermione tandis qu'elle mangeait en lui lançant des regards furtifs et calculateurs, comme si elle préparait quelque chose. Ron fronça les sourcils. Tout ça commençait à devenir ridicule. Ils ne _pouvaient_ pas être là, en train de dîner, comme si de rien n'était, après tout le mal qu'ils s'étaient faits. Il s'arrêta soudain de manger et Hermione lui lançait un regard interrogateur.

"Quoi ?" Dit-elle. "Tu n'as plus faim ? Ce n'est pas bon ?"

"Oh si, bien sûr, c'est délicieux !" Assura Ron. "C'est juste que... je pense que nous devrions discuter de tout ce qu'il s'est passé."

Hermione le fixa, d'un air buté avant de reprendre son air indifférent.

"On pourrait peut-être attendre la fin du repas." Suggéra-t-elle, en coupant un carré de viande.

Ron fronça les sourcils et ne dit rien. Hermione sembla prendre le silence du rouquin comme un oui et se remit à manger.

A la fin du repas, elle se leva, prit une bouteille de vin et s'avança vers Ron.

"Du bon vin français, ça te tente ?" Proposa-t-elle, avec un petit sourire.

"Oui, s'il te plaît." Répondit Ron, en plissant les yeux, face au comportement étrange d'Hermione.

Elle le servit alors avant de se servir elle-même.

"Hermione..." Dit Ron.

"Oui, je sais." Dit-elle. "Si tu veux bien me suivre dans le salon."

Ron se leva, son verre à la main, et suivit Hermione, qui tenait aussi son verre de vin. Ron remarqua qu'elle avait mis les roses blanches près de la fenêtre dans un somptueux vase. Le bouquet semblait illuminer toute la pièce. Ils prirent place dans un fauteuil et Ron lança un regard sérieux à Hermione tandis qu'elle buvait une gorgée de vin.

"Pourquoi tu es comme ça ?" Demanda soudain Ron, dans un murmure.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**Suite : Chapitre suivant... Bonne lecture !**_


	15. Life Goes On

_**RAPPEL :**_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling. Je m'inspire juste de l'extraordinaire univers qu'elle a inventé et j'utilise également **ses** personnages.

**Rated :** M

**Genre :** Romance/General

**Résumé : **Ron retrouve enfin la trace d'Hermione, qui a disparu depuis maintenant 4 ans. Lorsqu'il découvre son logement, il décide de préparer du Polynectar et de prendre l'apparence de son mari, avec l'accord de celui-ci.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤ _L E S _¤_ A P P A R E N C E S _¤_ S O N T _¤_ T R O M P E U S E S _¤

Chapitre 15 : Life Goes On.

"Comme quoi ?" Fit-elle, en déposant son verre sur la table basse du salon.

"Indifférente, insouciante, je sais pas moi !" S'exclama le rouquin, impatient. "Tu sembles oublier tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps, tu fais comme si de rien n'était !"

"Oh, non, crois-moi, _je n'ai pas oublié ce qui s'est passé_." Dit-elle d'un ton dur. "Seulement, j'ai décidé de ne plus y penser, la douleur étant moins profonde."

Ron lui lança alors un regard scandalisé.

"Ok et c'est tout ?" Dit-il. "T'as décidé de ne pas y penser et de faire comme si tout allait bien ? Comme si tout était normal, c'est ça hein ?"

"Exactement."

"Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu seras en paix ! Il faut en parler !"

Hermione poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération, prit son verre de vin et en but une gorgée. Ron posa alors violemment son propre verre et fronça davantage les sourcils.

"Lorsque nous nous sommes disputés, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de comprendre les choses, de discuter _réellement_ !"

"Tu es donc décidé à remuer un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie, c'est bien ça ?" Fit la jeune femme, d'un ton où perçait une once d'amertume, bien qu'elle faisait tout pour rester calme.

"Non, j'essaie d'éclaircir les choses et de voir la vérité en face !"

"La vérité est là... Tu m'as menti pendant toute une année en me faisant croire que tu étais Frank, c'est pas difficile à comprendre ça !" S'exclama-t-elle. "Enfin si... j'ai enfaîte beaucoup de mal à comprendre quelles sont les raisons qui t'ont poussé à faire ça ! C'était par vengeance, sans doute."

"Bien sûr que non !"

"Alors c'était quoi ???" S'écria Hermione, en se levant d'un bond.

"J'en reviens pas !" S'exclama Ron, scandalisé, en se levant à son tour. "C'est incroyable ! À t'entendre, on a l'impression que tout est de ma faute !"

"Ce n'est pas le cas ? Oh oui je sais, je suis partie enceinte de Roxanne il y a 5 ans, sans t'avertir !" Ajouta-t-elle, d'un ton sec, alors que Ron venait d'ouvrir la bouche, l'air révolté. "Mais qu'est-ce qui t'empêchait de venir me parler normalement de tout ça ?"

"Je te retourne la même question Hermione !" Ron paraissait plus scandalisé qu'en colère. "Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Tu pensais que je te rejetterais ? Que je n'accepterais pas notre enfant ? C'était quoi le problème au juste ?"

Hermione finit rapidement son verre de vin et sortit du salon. Ron, l'air de plus en plus confus, la suivit et la vit dans la salle à manger, la bouteille de vin à la main. Il avança d'un pas vif vers elle et au moment où elle s'apprêtait à remplir à nouveau son verre, il lui arracha la bouteille des mains, l'air furieux.

"Hé mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" S'exclama-t-elle, en essayant de reprendre la bouteille. "Rends-moi ça !"

"Non, nous allons _d'abord_ discuter." Fit Ron, en quittant à présent à la salle à manger, la bouteille toujours à la main.

"D'accord mais laisse-moi au moins me resservir !" S'écria Hermione en sautant presque sur son dos.

Mais Ron était bien trop grand pour elle. Il entra alors dans le salon et Hermione, bien décidée à récupérer sa bouteille, sauta finalement sur son dos. Il tenta de la faire descendre et dans un faux mouvement, il s'écrasa de tout son long par terre, Hermione l'écrasant davantage. La bouteille éclata près d'eux et des morceaux de verre s'envolèrent un peu partout. Ron poussa alors un gémissement de douleur et Hermione, paniquée, le retourna rapidement afin qu'il soit allongé sur le dos, sous elle. Elle prit alors son visage dans ses mains mais resta tout de même couchée sur lui.

"Oh Ron, je suis désolée !" S'écria-t-elle en lui caressant le visage, tandis que son propre visage prenait une teinte rouge vif. "Tu n'as pas mal ?"

"Si tu t'enlevais de là, ce serait peut-être mieux non ?" S'exclama le rouquin, d'un ton brusque, en faisant une grimace.

"Oh oui, excuse-moi." Fit Hermione en se levant précipitamment.

Elle l'aida à se remettre debout et constata avec horreur que des morceaux de verre s'étaient insinués dans son visage. Elle sortit rapidement sa baguette.

"Assieds-toi."

Ron s'exécuta tandis que du sang commençait à couler un peu partout sur son visage. Hermione s'assit alors à côté de lui et agita légèrement sa baguette en direction de son visage. Aussitôt, les morceaux de verre s'évaporèrent et les plaies de Ron se refermèrent. Hermione lui caressa alors les cheveux, l'air réellement désolé.

"Je suppose que tu voudrais un peu nettoyer ton visage." Murmura-t-elle, d'une voix timide.

Ron se toucha le visage. Bien qu'il n'ait plus mal et que les plaies se soient refermées, le sang qui avait coulé était néanmoins toujours là. Avec un soupir, il se leva et monta les escaliers, sans un mot. Il entra dans la salle de bain et se lava le visage. Il se mit à penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Hermione sautant sur lui... Hermione s'écrasant sur lui... Hermione allongée sur lui... Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. S'il lui avait demandé de se retirer de lui, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle lui faisait mal ou qu'elle l'écrasait... Non, pas du tout, c'était uniquement pour ne pas qu'elle remarque dans quel état elle le mettait. Il ne sait pas si elle s'était retirée avant de le remarquer mais il avait fait de tout son mieux pour le lui cacher.

Il se sécha le visage et en se retournant vers l'entrée de la salle de bain, il sursauta. Hermione se tenait au pied de la porte et était en train de l'observer, l'air anxieux.

"Ca a l'air d'aller mieux." Constata-t-elle finalement en s'approchant de lui.

"Oui." Répondit-il d'un ton brusque, en évitant son regard. "Merci pour ce que tu as fait."

"C'est normal... Oh, je suis tellement gênée. Je ne voulais pas te faire tomber."

"Je sais, tu voulais absolument ta bouteille." Dit Ron, d'un ton las. "Je ne savais pas que tu étais à ce point dépendante de..."

"Non !" S'exclama Hermione avant de rire nerveusement. "Il n'y a qu'en buvant quelque chose que je reste calme dans les situations de crise. J'aurais pu prendre un Jus de Citrouille, n'importe quoi, mais je voulais absolument du vin ce soir et puis aussi, je... enfin, tu me connais. Je suis assez têtue. Le fait que tu m'aies arraché la bouteille des mains m'a révolté, enfin..."

"Ouais, je te reconnais bien là." Murmura le rouquin avant de ricaner.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, le sourire aux lèvres, avant que Ron ne fronce les sourcils.

"Ecoute Hermione, je ne veux pas te mettre la pression mais... t'es vraiment décidée à ne pas me dire pourquoi tu es partie avec Roxanne ?"

"Ron..." Soupira-t-elle. "J'ai honte."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je ne comprends moi-même pas pourquoi je me suis enfuie." Dit-elle, d'une voix tremblante. "J'ai honte parce que j'aurais dû savoir que tu ne me laisserais jamais tomber. Je suis tellement... bête."

"Je vois." Fit simplement Ron.

Il comprenait à présent. Tout ça le rendait fou. Ils auraient pu réellement vivre heureux et ce même avant la naissance de Roxanne ! Mais il n'avait pas envie de blâmer Hermione et de créer une nouvelle dispute ce soir. Ils s'étaient déjà assez disputés comme ça. Il décida donc de lui pardonner. Il plongea alors une main timide dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, tout en prenant soin de ne pas défaire sa queue bien qu'elle semblait avoir été mal faite. Il l'approcha de lui et la prit dans ses bras.

"Je suis profondément désolée Ron." Chuchota-t-elle en perdant son visage dans le creux de son torse, tout en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille.

"Je pense qu'il faut qu'on arrête de se faire du mal comme ça." Dit Ron, d'une voix douce.

Il continuait de lui caresser les cheveux tandis qu'Hermione le serrait de plus en plus contre elle.

"Je suis également désolé pour cette histoire de Polynectar." Poursuivit-il en la faisant reculer d'elle, afin de la regarder dans les yeux.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais resta collée à lui, les bras enroulés autour de sa taille.

"J'avoue que moi non plus, je n'avais aucunes raisons de faire ça et je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça."

Il lui lança un regard confus et elle sourit, l'air compatissant.

"Nous sommes deux gosses qui ont fait deux très grosses bêtises..." Dit-elle, l'air amusé. "Je crois que nous avons bien retenu la leçon."

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et sans que Ron ne s'y attende, elle posa doucement ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes. Ron ferma les yeux, appréciant chaque émotions qu'il ressentait à présent. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'Hermione s'éloigna et rouvrit les yeux.

"Ca, ça veut dire que je te pardonne." Dit-elle en se reculant complètement de lui. "Et que ça fait longtemps que je rêvais de t'embrasser à nouveau. Viens, je dois te montrer quelque chose."

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et Ron la suivit, l'air curieux. Ils entrèrent alors dans la chambre d'Hermione et la jeune femme s'approcha de la commode près du grand lit. Elle ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit quelques papiers. Elle s'approcha ensuite de Ron et lui tendit les papiers. Ron la fixa d'un air intrigué mais elle l'encouragea à lire les papiers. Ron prit donc place sur le lit et la jeune brune s'assit à côté de lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Les premiers papiers concernaient un divorce. Ron sourit. Le divorce d'Hermione Jane Granger et de Frank Carl Leaster. Une dernière lettre suivait les papiers.

_Oui... je me donne la peine de t'écrire même si je pense que tu as très bien compris, Granger. Je t'envoie ci-joint tous les documents concernant notre divorce. Je te prie de les signer rapidement afin qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes et que je puisse me marier avec Tiffany Roberts, ma maîtresse, ma femme, mon âme-soeur, ma **pure** sorcière, ma vie ! Je regrette vraiment notre mariage mais je ne regrette pas nos folles aventures au lit. Comme je l'ai dit à ton cher Ronald Weasley, la seule qualité que tu avais c'était ta performance au lit... Notre cher rouquin pourrait d'ailleurs le confirmer lui-même. Oh et j'espère que le choc n'est pas trop dur... Je suppose que tu as appris que pendant toute cette année, ce n'était pas moi qui m'endormait tous les soirs auprès de toi, ce n'était pas moi qui chouchoutait cette petite sotte qu'est ta fille, ce n'était pas moi qui te baisait tous les soirs et que ce n'était non plus pas moi qui suis allé avec toi à la soirée de Malefoy. Ne verse pas trop de larmes, je ne veux pas que ces précieux papiers de divorce s'abîment !_

_Au plaisir de ne plus jamais avoir affaire avec toi, Sang-de-Bourbe._

_Frank Leaster._

Ron, les mains tremblantes de rage, déchira lentement la lettre et se tourna vers Hermione. Elle ne semblait pas du tout blessée. Au contraire, elle le fixait, les yeux pétillants, un sourire cependant crispé aux lèvres.

"Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?" Demanda-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

"Parce que je suis enfin débarrassée de ce _fils de chiens _!"

Ron sursauta de surprise... Il ne l'avait jamais entendu jurer de la sorte. Et il s'était trompé. Elle était bel et bien en colère malgré les apparences.

"Hermione." Murmura-t-il, en la regardant avec de grands yeux ronds.

"Cette espèce d'ordure !" S'écria-t-elle soudain en se levant d'un bond, perdant toute joie sur son visage. "Je ne l'ai jamais aimé de toute façon, même cette année quand j'ai cru que c'était lui ! Bien sûr, j'étais très attendrie par son nouveau comportement... Je ne savais pas encore que c'était toi ! Mais à aucun moment je n'ai éprouvé le moindre amour pour ce monstre !"

"Mais tu as quand même fait l'amour avec lui pendant toutes ces années." Dit Ron, d'un ton dur.

Il avait un pincement au coeur à chaque fois qu'il s'imaginait Hermione en train de prendre du plaisir avec Frank. Quand il y pensait, il avait plus que tout envie d'aller bousiller ce Leaster pour avoir toucher _sa_ belle.

"Nous le faisions que très rarement, je te le jure et..." S'exclama Hermione, en devenant soudainement rouge. "Je ne pensais qu'à toi quand nous le faisions."

Ron la fixa un moment, le visage inexpressif, puis il se mit à sourire, les oreilles écarlates. Il se leva. Hermione, elle, ne souriait pas. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit les mains.

"Ron..." Murmura-t-elle, l'air grave. "Je n'ai _jamais_ cessé de t'aimer, c'est vrai. Je m'en veux vraiment pour ce que j'ai fait. Nous avons perdu _tellement_ de temps..."

"Mione, je t'aime aussi et tu le sais. Quand tu es partie sans nous prévenir, une partie de mon coeur est aussi partie... Je ne vivais que pour te retrouver et j'y suis quand même arrivé. Je..."

"Oh Ron !" Elle lui sauta au cou et le serra fort contre elle. "Ca fait tellement d'années que j'attends ce moment." Ajouta-t-elle, dans un chuchotement, tandis que Ron lui caressait le dos.

Elle se recula un peu de lui et l'embrassa à nouveau. Ils s'embrassaient comme si c'était la première fois... Timidement, tendrement jusqu'à ce que ça devienne passionné. Hermione n'avait jamais embrassé Ron de la sorte... Du moins pas pendant cette année. C'était un _vrai_ baiser, elle le ressentait réellement. Elle en voulait toujours plus et elle plongea ses petits doigts dans la chevelure rousse de Ron, pour prolonger le baiser fougueux qu'ils partageaient. Ron avait vraiment l'impression qu'elle le désirait plus que tout mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle puisse être plus excitée que lui en ce moment.

Ils trouvèrent finalement leur place sur le lit et Ron fit alors l'amour à Hermione avec une délicatesse bien calculée. Il enleva délicatement chacun de ses vêtements, en effleurant du bout des doigts chaque partie de son corps. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait de pouvoir la posséder à nouveau. Elle lui faisait tourner la tête d'une étrange façon, comme si elle l'envoûtait. Oui, il l'aimait. Plus que tout. Il la désirait tant qu'il commença à la caresser et à l'embrasser de plus en plus fougueusement, ses lèvres se baladant sur sa poitrine tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux pour savourer ses caresses.

Hermione finit par ouvrir les yeux et plongea son regard sombre dans celui de Ron. Le rouquin pouvait lire dans son regard tout ce que la jeune femme ressentait à présent... Il avait l'impression qu'elle prenait _réellement_ du plaisir. Elle posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes et le retourna afin de le déshabiller à son tour. Elle sembla paralysée à la vue du corps nu et robuste de Ron, qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis des années. Le rouquin sourit en prenant bien conscience que depuis ces années, son corps avait changé... Il était mieux bâti qu'avant. Hermione le remarqua également et sourit. A partir de ce moment, elle fut maîtresse de la situation. Elle semblait prendre un immense plaisir en voyant Ron gémir sous ses caresses. Finalement, le jeune homme, de plus en plus impatient, la retourna et la pénétra délicatement, bien que le désir le rendait plus vif. Il avait la respiration lourde au fur et à mesure qu'il bougeait. Après les premiers coups, Hermione le retourna brusquement et ce fut elle qui mena la danse. Ron ne l'avait encore jamais vu aussi sûre d'elle... Elle était plus énergique qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Il suivait son mouvement en tenant ses hanches quand soudain elle s'arrêta, tremblante de plaisir avant de pousser un cri de jouissance. Cette vision eut pour effet de déclencher l'orgasme de Ron, qui se libéra complètement en elle, en poussant un lourd grognement.

La respiration saccadée, ils s'embrassèrent avec le peu de souffle qu'ils leur restaient. Cependant, c'était un doux baiser et Hermione finit par poser sa tête au creux du torse de Ron. Ils avaient tous les deux le visage trempé de sueur, leurs coeurs battant la chamade à l'unisson. Au bout d'un moment, leurs respirations se stabilisèrent mais ils ne dirent pas un mot. Ron repensa alors à toutes les fois où ils avaient fait l'amour pendant l'année, lorsqu'il était sous l'apparence de Frank. Quelle différence... Dans ces moments, Hermione semblait prendre du plaisir mais d'un autre côté, elle paraissait réticente. Dans sa tête, elle était ailleurs, comme si elle pensait à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle n'était pas aussi active qu'elle l'avait été y'a quelques minutes. Ce qu'il venait de se passer semblait avoir réveillé quelque chose en elle.

"Wow..." Dit-elle finalement, dans un souffle, en sortant Ron de sa rêverie. "J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que nous n'avions plus fait l'amour."

"Ouais, moi aussi." Dit Ron avant de rire nerveusement.

Hermione leva la tête et lui lança un regard plein de malice.

"C'était vraiment génial, tu m'as tellement manqué Ron !"

"Mione... la simple semaine qui m'a séparé de toi m'a rendu malade, tu n'imagines même pas." Murmura-t-il. "Je pense que tout commence à présent... Je veux dire, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, nous devons prendre un nouveau départ, essayer d'oublier nos erreurs dans le passé."

"Tu as raison. D'ailleurs, je... j'aimerais tellement retourner chez moi."

Ron haussa les sourcils.

"Chez toi ?"

"Oui enfin, je veux dire, en Angleterre, à Londres... Chez moi !"

"Tu es sérieuse ?"

"Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse de ma vie, Ron. Je veux retourner à la maison... avec les enfants. Leur place n'est pas ici."

"Tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux, Mione." S'exclama Ron, un grand sourire aux lèvres. "Mais avant toutes choses, nous avons certaines choses à terminer..." Ajouta-t-il, avec malice.

Et ils refirent l'amour, encore et encore, de plus en plus passionnément, comme s'ils avaient peur de ne plus pouvoir le refaire dans un avenir prochain.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**Je suis désolée pour ce retard. GRRRR, on peut dire que je n'ai pas de chance ! Dès que je donne une date précise pour la publication de mes prochains chapitres, il y a un problème avec l'ordinateur ! Comme avant, j'avais dit que je posterai les chapitres tous les samedis et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Mon ordi a rendu l'âme en emportant avec lui tous les chapitres que j'avais déjà écrit ! Et cette fois, je donne deux dates précises (Mercredi et Vendredi) et voilà qu'on a un problème avec Internet, p de m ! Je vous jure, j'ai la haine là ! Comme si ça avait été programmé exprès pour que je vous décoive tout le temps et que vous finissiez par croire que je me fous de votre gueule !**_

_**En tout cas, j'espère quand même que ces deux chapitres vous ont plu ! Et oui, je me suis bien lâchée lol... C'est ma façon de me pardonner pour chacun de mes retards, même si ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Foutu ordi de m ! **_

_**Désolée pour les jurons... J'vous jure, j'suis véner là, c'est bon !**_

_**En tout cas, sachez qu'au final, il y aura un épilogue... En attendant, RDV dans le prochain chapitre (en espérant qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes cette fois-ci !)**_

**Merci **aux reviews de Hermyronthelove, Shumeyo, ellana, virg05, Lunedorell, Lilli-Puce, sarah, mya, Lucile, bulle-de-savon, lienforhp, fanficreunies, chaton weasley, Lyne, emmi la beletinette, pinkly, ronaldhermione et Ashlee77 **( Oui, **_Hermione Weasley i _**est ma soeur mais par contre, elle sait pas si elle va continuer sa fan fiction Amortentia pour le moment, elle est vachement occupée... Mais elle ne va pas la laisser bien longtemps comme ça, t'en fais pas!)**.

**Jenny.**

P.S : Il se pourrait que j'écrive des fan fictions sur deux autres couples que j'apprécie (Ginny et Harry ainsi qu'Angelina et Fred... on verra !)


	16. Epilogue: Les apparences sont trompeuses

_**RAPPEL :**_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling. Je m'inspire juste de l'extraordinaire univers qu'elle a inventé et j'utilise également **ses** personnages. 

**Rated :** M

**Genre :** Romance/General 

**Résumé : **Ron retrouve enfin la trace d'Hermione, qui a disparu depuis maintenant 4 ans. Lorsqu'il découvre son logement, il décide de préparer du Polynectar et de prendre l'apparence de son mari, avec l'accord de celui-ci. 

**Excusez moi pour ce long retard (un an). J'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus… Ma sœur « Hermione Weasley » s'est, elle aussi, remise à l'écriture de sa fan fiction **_Amortentia_**. Ce ne sera plus qu'une question de temps… Nous sommes de retour !**

¤ _L E S _¤_ A P P A R E N C E S _¤_ S O N T _¤_ T R O M P E U S E S _¤

Epilogue : Les apparences sont trompeuses. 

"Harry Potter, vous pouvez à présent prendre la main de Ginny Weasley." Déclara M. Odilson, l'enchanteur le plus reconnu du pays.

Aussitôt, Harry prit la main de Ginny et toute la foule applaudit vivement. Lors des mariages de sorcier, la coutûme voulait que pour officialiser réellement le lien du mariage, le marié devait prendre la main de sa futur femme. Deux jours avant le mariage ainsi que pendant toute la cérémonie, le marié n'a pas le droit de prendre la main de la mariée. Ce n'est que lorsque l'enchanteur lui en donne le droit qu'il le fait et là, officiellement, ils sont mariés.

Comme vous avez pu le constater, Harry et Ginny s'unissaient officiellement en cette belle journée où le soleil illuminait tout le jardin des Weasley. En effet, ils avaient décidé de se marier au Terrier. Il y avait une centaine d'invités réunis dans l'immense et magnifique jardin. Ron et Hermione étaient au premier rang, assis côte à côte. De temps en temps, Hermione berçait légèrement le bébé agité qu'elle tenait dans ses bras et lançait des regards furtifs à sa fille qui était assise sur les genoux de Mrs Weasley. Parmis les nombreuses personnes présentes au mariage, on pouvait apercevoir bien sûr toute la famille Weasley au complet ainsi qu'un grand nombre d'anciens camarades de Poudlard d'Harry et Ginny tels que Luna Lovegood, Neville Londubat, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas et quelques anciennes amies à Ginny. Remus Lupin et sa femme Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, Minerva McGonagall et la plupart des anciens professeurs des futus mariés étaient également présents. D'autres grands personnages qui avaient inspiré Harry, tels que Rubeus Hagrid, Kingsley Shacklebolt et Maugrey Fol Oeil, étaient aussi de la fête. 

Ron fixait Harry d'un air pensif. La veille, Harry lui avait confié qu'il aurait rêvé que ses parents ainsi que Sirius Black et notamment Albus Dumbledore soient présents à son mariage. Le Survivant avait éclaté en sanglots et Ron, déstabilisé de voir son meilleur ami pleurer ainsi, avait tout fait pour le consoler. Il avait eu un horrible pincement au coeur en assistant à cette scène... Harry n'avait jamais pleuré ainsi après la perte de tous ses membres chers. Ron fut alors rassuré de le voir à présent _réellement_ heureux.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le jour où Hermione et Ron avaient décidé de quitter la France avec leurs enfants. Plus Jonathan grandissait, plus il ressemblait à Hermione. Bien entendu, comme sa grande soeur Roxanne, il avait les yeux bleus cristal et les cheveux roux de Ron mais il avait le visage d'Hermione. A leur arrivée en Angleterre, Hermione avait été très bien accueilli dans la famille Weasley, ce qui l'avait beaucoup étonné sachant ce qu'elle avait fait il y a 5 ans de ça. Mrs Weasley n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de sa vie lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé son fils Ron. Mais sa joie fut encore plus immense lorsqu'elle avait rencontrer ses petits-enfants. Lorsqu'elle avait revu Harry, Hermione n'avait pu s'empêcher de pleurer dans ses bras tellement elle était heureuse de le retrouver après toutes ces années. En gros, les retrouvailles avaient été alimentées par des pleurs, de la joie et de la surprise bien entendu.

"Je vous déclare dès à présent, au nom du grand Merlin, mari et femme !" Poursuivit Odilson avant d'agiter légèrement sa baguette en direction des mains unies d'Harry et Ginny.

Aussitôt, leurs mains prirent différentes couleurs et semblèrent illuminer toute la place pendant un moment avant de redevenir normales.

La jeune mariée versa quelques larmes et caressa la main de son mari qui lui lançait un regard attendri. Ron sourit de toutes ses dents et lança un regard à sa fiancée. Hermione, qui tenait fermement le petit Jonathan dans ses bras, soutint un moment son regard avant de sourire à son tour. Tout le monde se leva et se remit à applaudir de plus belle.

La fête se déroula aussi bien que la cérémonie, chacun prenant des nouvelles de chacun.

"Vous jouez réellement dans l'équipe des Canons de Chudley ?" S'exclama Ron, l'air abasourdi, alors qu'ils discutaient avec Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas.

"Oui !" Répondit vivement Dean. "Après Poudlard, Seamus et moi avons gardé contact et on a appris que Tyron Lee et Peter Davidson des Canons de Chudley prenaient leurs retraites."

"Alors nous avons tout de suite décidé de sauter sur l'occasion !" S'exclama Seamus.

"Ca alors... vous en avez de la chance." Souffla Ron, en leur adressant un petit sourire.

Ils se lancèrent alors dans une longue discussion sur ce qu'il se passait au sein de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley et Ron finit par les laisser pour aller rejoindre Hermione qui était en grande conversation avec Ginny, Luna, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell et Angelina Johnson. Le trio Angelina-Alicia-Katie avait aussi assisté au mariage. Ca semblait évident quand on sait qu'Angelina est la femme de Fred Weasley et que Katie est mariée à George Weasley. Comme elles étaient un trio inséparable, Alicia était également de la fête. Ron jeta un regard aux alentours et vit que ses parents étaient en train de s'amuser avec Roxanne et Jonathan ainsi qu'avec les jumeaux de Fred et Angelina. En effet, depuis longtemps maintenant, Fred et Angelina avaient deux jumeaux adorables mais plus malicieux. Ron craint qu'ils deviennent comme leur père.

"J'ai toujours su que Harry et Ginny se marieraient un jour." Disait Luna en fixant Hermione de ses grands yeux globuleux.

Ron s'assit alors à côté de sa belle.

"Même si, il faut l'avouer, Ginny était une vraie mangeuse d'hommes et que j'aimais secrètement Harry." Poursuivit la blonde, sur un ton indifférent, comme si ça paraissait normal de parler ainsi.

Ils échangèrent alors tous un regard gêné et Harry s'approcha du groupe. Il lança un regard malicieux à Ginny et échangea un clin d'oeil avec Hermione. Ron fronça les sourcils.

"Ron, est-ce que ça te dérangerait si j'invitais ma meilleure amie à danser ?" Demanda le brun.

"Euh non, bien sûr que non." Répondit le rouquin.

"Ginny ?"

"Ne t'en fais pas... On aura tout le temps de danser pendant notre voyage de noces." Dit Ginny en ricanant.

Hermione se leva et prit la main qu'Harry lui tendait. Ils s'avancèrent au milieu du jardin où un grand nombre de personnes étaient en train de danser et se mirent à leur tour à danser, Ron les observant attentivement. Ne voulant pas rester entouré de filles, il décida d'aller voir Hagrid, qui était en train de se servir de la nourriture sur une table dans un coin du jardin.

"Oh Ron" S'exclama-t-il en voyant le rouquin s'approcher de lui. "Belle journée n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui... C'est merveilleux." Dit Ron, l'air distrait, en regardant autour de lui.

"C'est une bonne chose pour Harry, hein ? Le mariage et tout ça ? Je suis tellement heureux de le voir si heureux justement."

"Oh, ne m'en parle pas ! Harry mérite tout ce qui lui arrive... et avec ma soeur en plus ! Je suis finalement ravi qu'ils se soient trouvés. Ils forment un beau couple et Harry est un type bien et Ginny est ma soeur, ça ne pourra que fonctionner."

"Exactement !" S'exclama Hagrid en reniflant, l'air attendri. "Quand est-ce que vous allez vous y mettre avec Hermione ?"

"Le mariage ? Franchement, je ne sais pas, c'est assez compliqué. Nous y pensons très souvent mais nous préférons attendre un peu."

"En tout cas, je n'ai jamais vu d'enfants plus adorables que les vôtres ! Cette petite Roxanne est fascinante et Jonathan est le portrait craché d'Hermione ! C'est vraiment une bonne chose qu'Hermione et toi vous vous soyez retrouvés après tout ce temps perdu..."

"Ouais." Souffla Ron en souriant.

"Tu sais, j'aurais bien aimé que Dumbledore soit là pour voir à quel point Harry est heureux." Dit soudain Hagrid. "Depuis la naissance d'Harry, Dumbledore a passé le plus clair de son temps à faire en sorte que Harry vive bien et heureux... Il avait beaucoup d'estime pour Harry, tu dois le savoir. C'était... un grand homme... Dumbledore." Ajouta-t-il, dans un murmure, la voix cassée.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent et Ron se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise.

"Ron !" S'écria soudain la voix d'Hermione derrière lui.

Ron se retourna et vit une Hermione essoufflée qui accourait à lui.

"Hagrid, tout va bien ?" Demanda-t-elle, inquiète, en regardant Hagrid.

"Oh oui, Hermione, tout va bien..." Dit Hagrid en lui adressant un faible sourire. "Je me sens juste nostalgique. Rien d'important. D'ailleurs, je vais vous laisser."

Et il s'éloigna, Ron le regardant partir, le coeur serré de pitié pour lui.

"Ron, viens, il faut que je te parle !" S'exclama Hermione à côté de lui en le tirant jusqu'à la maison du Terrier.

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et montèrent rapidement les escaliers.

"Hermione, pourquoi es-tu si pressée ?" Demanda Ron, une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte de la chambre qui était la sienne à une certaine époque.

Sans un mot, Hermione déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle recula quelques secondes plus tard et lança un regard plein de malice à Ron.

"Hermione... pas ici. Pas pendant le mariage d'Harry et Ginny."

Mais elle le fit taire en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle lui prit la main et le fit s'asseoir sur le lit. Ron avait envie d'elle mais il sentait qu'elle paraissait un peu hésitante et s'étonnait qu'elle veuille absolument le faire là. Cependant, elle l'embrassa à nouveau avec passion et il recula pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

"Tu sais que tu es très jolie ce soir." Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Bizarrement, il la sentit se crisper mais elle lui caressa tout de même les épaules. Il l'allongea délicatement sur le lit et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau passionnément. Ron lui caressa la poitrine et elle se crispa davantage. Inquiet, Ron s'arrêta et ouvrit les yeux. Il poussa alors un cri d'horreur et s'éloigna à cinq mètres du lit.

"Harry !" Vociféra-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que..."

Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et des rires sonores se firent entendre avant que Ginny, Roxanne et Hermione, qui tenait Jonathan dans ses bras fassent leur apparition dans la pièce. Ron regarda avec dégoût Harry sur le lit, qui s'essuyait vivement les lèvres.

"Tu as pris du Polynectar pour prendre l'apparence d'Hermione !" S'écria le rouquin, hors de lui." Et c'était un coup monté apparemment !" Ajouta-t-il en fixant, l'air furieux, Hermione et Ginny. "Vous vous trouvez drôles ?"

"Ecoute, Ron, je voulais juste que tu saches qu'est-ce que ça fait quand on utilise du Polynectar contre toi." Soupira Hermione tandis que Ginny continuait de rire silencieusement.

"Mais tu aurais pu prendre une femme plutôt qu'Harry !"

"Tu crois que ça m'a plu ?" S'exclama aussitôt Harry, en se levant.

"Tu penses quand même pas que j'aurais laissé une femme faire ce qu'Harry a fait ?" S'indigna Hermione.

"Allez viens Harry, nous avons un voyage de noces à préparer !" Fit Ginny, en prenant la main de son mari avant de l'emmener dehors.

"Ca t'amuse vraiment en plus ?" Dit Ron, d'une voix plus calme, en fixant sa fille qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

"C'est juste hilarant... toi et Tonton Harry !"

"Et tu as cru bien faire en lui montrant ce genre de choses ?" Demanda Ron à Hermione.

"Elle n'a rien vu du tout !" S'exclama la jeune femme d'une voix perçante.

Tous se mirent à rire de bon cœur.

Ron regarda les deux femmes de sa vie ainsi que son fils et sourit. Il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé Hermione et d'avoir su gérer la situation lorsqu'elle avait découvert la vérité à propos du Polynectar. Il avait tout ce dont il rêvait : Hermione. Et mieux encore : Hermione et leurs enfants.

Hermione regarda sa petite famille les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'ils en soient arrivés jusque là… Elle avait tellement souffert lorsqu'elle avait quitté Londres pour Paris. Lorsqu'elle avait découvert la vérité à propos du Polynectar, elle était confuse mais heureuse que ce soit Ron le père de Jonathan. De leur 2ème enfant… Et elle avait Roxanne, sa confidente, sa fille, celle qui l'avait accompagnée dans ce voyage périlleux pour la France, sa chair et son sang. C'était une femme comblée et elle s'en rendait compte aujourd'hui.

**MILLE EXCUSES POUR LE RETARD !! Cela fait un an et deux jours que vous attendiez l'épilogue de cette fan fiction… J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Vos encouragements m'ont bien aidé et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez d'avoir suivi ma fan fiction jusqu'au bout... Faut avouer qu'elle est longue, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin j'espère qu'elle est longue ET bonne lol. Encore un énorme merci et RDV pour ma prochaine fan fiction. Oui, je compte encore écrire des fan fictions, encore et encore et toujours sur le même couple... le meilleur... le plus beau... le plus vrai... le plus sexy... le plus mignon... le plus compliqué à écrire cependant lol... Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger !**


End file.
